


Time to Heal

by jblue_leviathan177



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blind Peter Parker, Disabled Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Harry, Navy SEAL Wade, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Peter has a pet, Protective Wade, Responsible Wade, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade has scars, bit of a slow build, smex shall come, switching POV, they have issues to work on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jblue_leviathan177/pseuds/jblue_leviathan177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is going to school for biochemistry. It doesn't matter that he is blind. He is surrounded by good people and has a nice apartment in a safe part of town. He can't complain. Except for when old memories surface he'd rather sooner forget and that old familiar ache tightens in his chest. Now he can't understand why Hulk is growling at his best friend, Harry.</p><p>Wade is a Navy SEAL. He's off duty, visiting New York for a few months. He crashes at a friend's apartment and his new neighbor is a blind boy with big brown eyes and has the biggest dog he had ever seen. Wade doesn't like Peter's friend and he's willing to do anything to keep the boy safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bambi Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Time to Heal（中文翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416529) by [Lwnixndk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk)



> Know before reading that I am not an expert in either the ways of blind individuals or Navy SEALs. I have done a good bit of research for this, changing some things up a bit but still trying to remain true and keep it realistic. 
> 
> Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to user tomioneer for convincing me to include songs in each chapter. I always create playlists for the stories I'm writing. The songs are random, mostly. 
> 
> The Nights by Avicii

Chapter 1

            Peter huffed, wishing he hadn’t left Hulk with his aunt. He then reminded himself _why_ and the exasperation disappeared. Every Friday on her night shift, Aunt May took Hulk around the hospital to see the patients. Peter’s _real_ reason behind letting his aunt have Hulk was so Aunt May didn’t have to walk home by herself after her shift. He knew Hulk would keep her safe. That outweighed his annoyance at having to navigate to the apartment by himself.

            He paused at the curb, hearing the traffic. The other pedestrians made various sounds, alerting Peter to their presence as he leaned against his cane. Fortunately no one paid him any mind. Well, as far as he could tell. The traffic seemed slow today, he noted idly. Peter tilted his head, interested, as the person next to him shifted and growled in frustration.

            “Bob! Where the hell is this place?” The deep voice paused as somebody spoke over a phone speaker. “Don’t give me that! I passed that six blocks ago. Never mind. I’ll find it on my own.”

            After a two second debate with himself, Peter lifted his head. “Excuse me, sir. Are you lost?”

            The grumbling to his left stopped abruptly. Peter opened his mouth to speak again when the silence stretched on too long but the voice responded, “yes…”

            “Perhaps I can help?”

            The man scoffed. “You help me? I’m not going to ask some blind kid to help me _find_ where I’m headed.”

               Peter would have been offended but after everything he had dealt with it took a lot more than superficial remarks to rattle him. Peter laughed. “Big man, huh? Bet I can tell you exactly how many steps it’ll take you to get there.”

            The man made a thoughtful noise. “Alright. I’m looking for Stark Apartments.”

            Peter grinned as the vehicles rolled to stops in front of them and the group surged forward. “It’s roughly and a hundred and twenty steps from here.”

            He began walking, tapping his cane along the concrete and counting the steps silently. The man followed, remaining eerily silent. If it wasn’t for the occasional shuffle or cough, Peter would have guessed he left. For some unknown reason he felt a sense of pride in helping this man though on other circumstances it could have risked his life. They waited at another road crossing and finally the man spoke.

            “How do you know?”

            “Know what?” Peter didn’t bother turning his head in the other’s direction.

            “When to cross the road?”

            “I listen to the cars. Usually I have Hulk with me but he’s with my aunt today.”

            “But what if it’s a silent car like a Prius?”

            Peter snorted. “Those things make noise too.”

            They began walking again, turning left on the other side of the road. “So what? You have supersonic hearing or something?”

            “Or something.” Peter enjoyed teasing this man. He had an honest explanation on the tip of his tongue when the brick changed to metal fencing. He switched his cane to his left hand and felt for the handle to the gate. “Here we are.”

            He pulled open the gate and into the open yard. “Quaint.” The man commented loudly behind him, the gate slamming shut. “This is good. I can figure out the rest.”

            Peter shrugged. “I hope you can because I wasn’t going to. I live here as well.”

            A curious noise followed him as he scaled the steps. The man came up behind him, his heavy shoes, probably boots, making racket on the metal steps. On the second floor, he turned left as the other paused. As Peter slipped his key into the lock, the man spoke.

            “Wade Wilson.”

            Peter smirked to himself, letting his head fall back. “Peter Parker. Have a good day, Mr. Wilson.”

 

            Wade watched the young blind man let himself into the apartment across the landing from him. The young man had piqued his interest when he had offered help. At first his pride had refused to accept help from someone with a disability such as the loss of eyesight. When he had more or less insulted him, Wade wondered if Peter knew his eyes lit up like fire at the challenge.

            Shaking his head, he let himself into the apartment. It was small and simple, perfect for his tastes. Besides he wouldn’t be here long. In six months or sooner, he’d be out for deployment again. Hopefully.

            Wade explored the space, finding the kitchen stacked with junk food and beer, typical of his friend, and finally ditched his stuff on the floor to lie on the bed. He frowned at the too soft mattress before grunting in dissatisfaction and rising. He threw himself on the hard and lumpy couch, throwing his arm over his eyes. He dozed, thinking about a certain pair of unfocused doe eyes.

           

            Over the next few days, he researched what he could on blind people. Honestly he felt horrible about his actions from the other day and wondered how he should apologize. If he even should. He prided himself in being a man of honor where it counted and being rude to a civilian, especially one with a disability, went against the grain that he had drilled in since he joined the Navy at the ripe young age of eighteen. At thirty he should have known better. He made up his mind by that Wednesday.

            Wade left his apartment to go find a good Mexican place to feed his love of tacos and chimichangas. Once his door was locked, he turned abruptly and nearly collided with another young man. Wade quickly assessed the other, taking in the obnoxious blond hair, styled to perfection. The boy sneered from behind a pair of top dollar sunglasses. Wade glanced at the overcast sky. Yeah. This kid is the stigma of jackasses. He only sunk it in further as he said, “Out of the way, ugly.”

            He jeered. “Oh, like I haven’t heard that one before! Come up with something a little more original and it might actually make me laugh.” Wade walked away before the boy could respond. He just didn’t have the patience for brats like him. He did pause at the bottom of the stairs and looked back to see the punk go into Peter’s apartment. Something cold and bitter settled into his stomach as he walked away. He suddenly didn’t feel like going for chimichangas.

            The comment didn’t sour his mood. Wade was use to it. He had scars but he wore them with pride. Some days were easier than others. Even though they were extensive, thankfully he was still able to serve. They only marred the surface, extending along the right side of his face and down across his torso and back. He had patches on his legs. Through some corrective surgeries, doctors managed to salvage most of his face but the scars wrapped around the back of his head, leaving him bald, eyebrow-less, and unable to grow a beard. He accepted all this as just part of who he is. If someone couldn’t get past the surface then he wanted nothing to do with them anyway.

            What did sour his mood was the fact that the punk was somehow associated with Peter. Wade couldn’t imagine someone as sweet as the kid next door being friends with anybody like the trust fund baby. Confused by these feeling, Wade squashed them down and continued his walk, ignoring the stares he received.

            On Saturday, Wade stepped out of his apartment again. This time he was greeted to the sight of Peter…and the largest dog he had ever seen. The dog, obviously a chocolate lab, stood obediently at Peter’s side, wearing a harness that had ‘Hulk’ across the front and on the sides ‘Do Not Pet. I’m Working’. Now Wade had seen his fair share of Labradors, most of them up to his knee or thigh, but this guy nearly came to his hip. He also had a beautiful build and the richest brown coat Wade had seen.

            “ _That’s Hulk_?”

            Wade instantly regretted the way he blurted loudly when Peter visibly stiffened. Just as quickly he relaxed and smiled. “Yeah, this is him.”

            “Are you sure that’s not a bear you have on the harness?”

            Peter’s laugh sent a thrill though Wade. “His floppy ears and long tail are the only things that tell me he is in fact not a bear.”

            He grimaced, wondering if he had said something wrong yet again. He forged ahead. “So how are you?”

            “Good. Just about to take Hulk to the park.”

            “May I come with you?” Wade could see the uncertainty on Peter’s face so he continued. “I was rude the other day and I want to apologize. Perhaps buy you coffee or lunch?”

            Nope. The way those doe eyes widened did not do anything to Wade.

            “Alright. Lets go.”

 

            Peter adored Hulk. Not only was he a good dog but he gave him mobility and freedom he hadn’t had since he had lost his eyesight. Not to mention everyone went on about his beauty and size. Peter was very proud of his companion. So taking Hulk to the park never felt like a chore to Peter. He enjoyed doing it because without Hulk he’d still be restricted and so much more lonely.

            He was surprised when his new neighbor asked to join him. He was even more surprised when Wade apologized and offered a token of peace. Not that it was necessary. Peter hadn’t thought Wade was rude when they first met but if the man wanted to apologize and buy him food who was he to deny him? Now they were strolling along the street at a much faster pace than their first meeting. Peter tried for small talk. When he got nothing but simple one worded replies. He tried again. “I’m not mad. I didn’t find you rude but I’ll still take the food.”

            “You aren’t?” Came the husky reply.

            “No, you just didn’t know.”

            Wade made a noise, something akin to a dying animal that made Peter chuckle. “I don’t know if that’s compliment or an insult.”

            “I’ll let you figure that one out on your own.” Peter paused before asking, “So, Mr. Wilson, what do you do for a living?”

            “I’m a Navy SEAL.”

            Peter twitched, not expecting an answer quite like that. “A Navy SEAL? So you are off duty now?”

            “Yup.”

            “Well, um, thank you for your service.”

            Wade hummed next to him and Peter pursed his lips as he sensed a change in Wade’s demeanor. Just because he was blind didn’t mean he couldn’t pick up on things. He brushed it off as they reached the park, the sound of dogs and their owners playing. He asked, “is there a bench open?”

            “Yeah.”

            Peter bent and undid Hulk’s harness. The lab fought to keep still and as soon as the harness came off, he was off like a shot. Wade laughed next to him. Smiling, Peter took out his cane and quickly assembled it. Wade shifted next to him, clearing his throat. “May I offer my arm?” Peter stilled, shocked that he knew better than to just grab him.

            “Thanks.” He reached and curled his fingers around the man’s bicep, right above the elbow. Heat raced to his face as he realized just how muscular Wade was. He could also tell that Wade was significantly taller by how high he had to raise his hand to grab hold of his elbow. One thing that puzzled him was the long sleeve and the bumpy texture underneath. Peter made no comment as they settled on the bench. Hulk returned to shove his massive head into his lap. Grinning, Peter rubbed his head until he moved away to greet Wade.

            “I’m glad.” He began, conversationally. “Hulk usually isn’t this friendly with people, except my aunt and Gwen.” He felt his dog’s tail beat against his knees.

            Wade chuckled. Peter promptly decided he liked the other man’s voice. It was unique, deep and gravelly. It sometimes cut out on high pitches. Peter wondered if Wade’s vocal cords had been injured at some point. “You know what they say. Dogs are a good judge of character.”

            “Perhaps.”

            “What?”

            Peter titled his head. “What?”

            “Your tone changed. What’s wrong?”

            Hulk ran off again as Peter frowned, thinking about his current problem before deciding to share. “Hulk growled for the first time the other day at my best friend, Harry. I’m worried.”

            Wade made a thoughtful noise. “Does this Harry have pets? Maybe he smells them?”

            “Harry doesn’t like animals.”

            The bark of laughter startled Peter before making him grin along. “There’s your answer! Anyone who doesn’t like animals need to be growled at.”

            “Maybe but it still worries me.”

            “Well, what does your aunt say? Or this Gwen? Since they are in Hulk’s good graces.”

            Peter shrugged. “My aunt likes Harry but Gwen tolerates him. I just hope Hulk doesn’t bite him. He’s trained by the best but I don’t want to have taken away from me.”

            Wade leaned back on the bench, their sides brushing. “Dog’s rarely bite unless taught to or provoked. I’ve worked with K9 units, and Hulk won’t bite unless someone pushes him too.”

            He smiled to himself. Peter honestly appreciated Wade’s attempts to ease his worries. It felt natural, sitting with the SEAL and sharing his concerns. It did worry Peter about Hulk’s odd behavior around his best friend recently. Peter loved Hulk so much that it would destroy him if he had his companion taken away from him. He couldn’t imagine it.

            “Hey, Bambi. You’re frowning like, well, your dog just died.”

            “What did you call me?”

            “Bambi?”

            He shifted in Wade’s direction. “Why?”

            “Because you have got the biggest brown eyes. Bambi.”

            Peter turned away, smiling slightly. “So I look like a small animated deer to you?”

            “As cute as one anyway.”

            Warmth crept along his skin and his stomach flipped as alarm seized him. Was this Wade person just joking or seriously meant it? No one had ever called him cute. Well Gwen and his aunt did but they were bias. Anyone else wouldn’t voice that because who would want to flirt with the blind boy with a dog the size of a bear?

            “Poor Hulk.” Wade commented suddenly.

            “Why?” Peter asked, pushing those thoughts away.

            “You can tell he wants play fetch.”

            Peter rolled his eyes. “Not the best idea for the blind kid to be throwing things.”

            “Of course not! Though that would be fun to see. I tell you what, Bambi. Next time you bring him to the park let me tag along. I’ll have toys for Hulk next time.”

            “You don’t have to…”

            “I want to.”

            For some reason that filled Peter with a pleasant warmth. The entire outing delighted him even more when Wade became a chatterbox. He talked about everything and told fabulous stories that Peter laughed at until his side ached. This was a pleasant change from the quiet brooding man of before. One thing he didn’t talk about was his military life.

            They sat there so long that Hulk came to them and plopped is head back into Peter’s lap with a tired huff. Peter smiled. “I guess its time to go.” He deftly redid the harness with practiced ease. They left the park and Peter’s stomach growled.

            “How about that lunch?” Peter could hear the grin in Wade’s voice.

            “Sounds good.”

            “I know a place not far from here.”

            “Sure. Just lead the way and let us know if we need to make a turn.”

            “Would you like my arm again?”

            Peter hoped his blush wasn’t visible. Normally he would turn it down because he really didn’t need it but this time he decided to indulge. “Thanks.” He took hold of his arm once again and let the SEAL led him down the street. A short walk later, Wade held open the door for him and entered the building. He frowned because other than the normal hustle of a restaurant, he heard dogs.

            “Where are we?”

            “A café that serves pets as well as their owners. I found it while I was out adventuring through the city. I thought Hulk might be hungry too.”

            Peter thought his heart would burst from Wade’s thoughtfulness. They sat down at a booth, Hulk wedging himself under the table and laying over their feet. Wade read everything off the menu for Peter including the dog section. So when the waitress came they placed their order, getting sandwiches and a hearty dish of chicken for Hulk. She left a bowl of water on the floor before leaving.

            “Peter, what do you do?” Wade asked.

            “I’m a junior at the local university.”

            “Oh? Major?”

            “Biochemistry.”

            “Sounds like a big deal.”

            Peter hummed, thinking it wasn’t as big a deal as someone who puts their life on the line for their country. Seriously, that bit of information had put Peter off more than he had realized. “I suppose. I just know I enjoy the subject. I don’t like not doing anything, you know?”

            Wade made a noise of agreement. “I’ve only been off base three weeks and I’m already going insane.”

            “So you don’t have to live on base?”

            “No, I got permission to live off. I’ve served so long, I guess they decided to cut me break. Besides the apartment I’m staying in belongs to one of my higher ups. I’m just a five hour drive away should I get called back.”

            “Where is the base?”

            “There are only two Navy SEAL bases. I’m stationed at the east coast. Virginia Beach.”

            “What of your family?” Peter inquired carefully, not wanting to offend.

            “Don’t have one as far as I know. I was passed around foster homes until I aged out. I then went and joined the Navy. Then became a Navy SEAL and trained as a sniper.”

            Peter felt his face go lax in a stunned expression. “Wow.”

            “It’s just life. You make your choices and live with it from point A to point B.”

            “True.” Peter replied, reflecting on his own. He hadn’t always been blind. After the assault, Peter had to cope with the loss. The depression and anxiety attacks that followed made getting up and living so much harder. For a long time he believed he’d die in his bed at home. One day, he had a light bulb go off and he began working to learn to live again. He understood living from point A to point B.

            “Earth to Bambi. Even though you always have this space cadet look on your face, I can tell you are zoning out.”

            “I don’t look like a space cadet.” Peter grumbled.

            “How would you know?”

            Peter laughed. No one would say something like that so easily, worried that they would upset him somehow. It was refreshing. “You are right!”

            Their food arrived then. Peter could hear Hulk chowing down, vaguely hoping he wouldn’t drool across their feet. After his first bite, he commented, “this is really good.” They ate in mostly silence. When they finished, Wade paid for the meal despite Peter’s protests.

            “Look. I get it. You’ve go this entire independent blind kid thing going for you. Remember this is my apology lunch. Next time you can catch the tab.”

            Peter’s face twisted in distaste. “Stop calling me ‘kid’. I’m twenty two.”

            “And I am thirty one. And you look younger than your age.”

            Peter humphed. “I guess some things don’t change.”

            A calculated silence followed and then Wade spoke. “What do you mean?”

            “I’ve always looked younger. I kinda hoped I’d grow out of it but it really doesn’t matter anymore.”

            “Wait. You haven’t always been blind?”

            Peter shivered at the way Wade’s voice dropped. He gave a quiet, “No.”

 

            “No.”

            Wade swore internally. Did waitresses and waiters have a sixth sense for impeccable timing? “Here’s your change, sir. Have a nice day.” She gave an uneasy smile, not quite looking at his face or Peter’s. He resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. People were too uptight, too worried about insulting others. He personally found people avoiding looking at him because of his scars just as offending as saying something uncalled for. At least look him in the eyes or at the unblemished half of his face.

            “Thank you, but keep it. That’s my tip.”

            Her smile became brighter, braver. “Oh! Thank you.”

            He stood, watching with interest as Hulk jumped to attention as Peter groped for the handle. Wade wondered if he should help but then decided against it. He understood how after a week of research that Peter was more than capable and would probably be peeved if he jumped in there to direct him. Peter seemed like the type. Just as he decided not to offer help, Peter found the handle and rose to his feet. “Alight. Lets go.”

            They left the restaurant, heading back to the apartments. Wade filled the time with chatter, simply because of the pleased look on Peter’s face when he did so. Despite all the things that could darken his mood, Wade liked to act carefree. Entertaining Peter was just a perk. He made comments on all the things around them. He even described the crazy lady that wore a furry yellow coat that looked like she had slain big bird for. Wade so did not preen at the way Bambi’s eyes watered from laughing.

            Once they reached their floor, Wade tapped Peter’s arm. “I want to give you my number. You know, in case you need anything, hang out, or just talk.”

            The smile, something genuine and just damn beautiful, _did not_ cause his heart to stutter. “Yeah. I’d like that. Let me give you mine too.”

            Wade so wasn’t falling for his blind neighbor with Bambi eyes.

           

           

           


	2. Scars Don't Make the Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things We Lost in the Fire by Bastille

_The salty air scorched his lungs as they made way to their point of interest. First mission as a Naval Seal, an honor he wore proudly. A testament that he had finished a regimen considered one of the toughest in the world. Now he is prepared to kill in the name of freedom. He figures that should bother him, his readiness to take another man’s life, but he has prepared for it. He has a point to prove, a mission to fulfill. He was a Seal first, a human second. Of course that particular view point is a personal choice. He decided that shedding his humanity would be the best course of action for him._

_The boat skipped across the water, effortlessly carrying him and his team to their destination. His nerves locked in place allowing him to sit still among his senior Seals. He felt a steely reserve settling in his stomach as the boat slowed and eased up to the shore, thick with reeds and grass. They moved quickly over the land towards their target. The woods sheltered them as they made it to their check point. His leader motioned him and his spotter forward. They would go on first._

_Dressed in camouflage for the area, they took to a slow belly crawl across the ground. They moved slowly and carefully the further away they got from the rest of the team. It was torture moving like this over miles but it was what they had been trained to do. To go undetected by the target. He never knew how much time had passed before they reached the spot. And then they were still. They laid on the damp earth looking over a small village. He laid with his rifle at the ready and his spotter scarcely breathing next to him. Now they wait._

_Night fell and dawn came before their target appeared. Wade knew what he needed about the man and that was that the man needed to die. They went through their trained routine like getting up in the morning and brushing their teeth. His breath hitched as he peered at the man through his scope. Two little girls stood next to him. He couldn’t gun a man with children right next to him._

_“Conditions not favorable.” He whispered._

_“Take the shot.”_

_He did._

————————————————————————————————————

            “How are you today, Peter?”

            Peter leaned back in the cushy chair, Hulk laying at his feet. He sat in Dr. Banner’s office for his session. Honestly, he didn’t believe that he needed the therapy quite like he did before but he liked Dr. Banner. He was a kind and intelligent man who helped him through some of his hardest times. Even though he hasn’t felt like he needed the help, Peter still enjoyed talking to him.

            “I’m good. How are you?”

            “I am wonderful. Thank you.” Papers ruffled and the couch creaked as Bruce sat down. “How is your aunt?”

            “She is good. Still working shifts at the hospital even though she doesn’t need to.”

            “Still taking on the nightshifts?”

            “Yes, even though I ask her not to. I let her take Hulk when I know she is going to be late. Its good though because she’ll take him around to see the patients.”

            “Hulk is a very good dog.”

            “He is. Someone moved into the apartment next to mine over last two weeks.”

            “Is that so?”

            “His name is Wade. He’s a Navy Seal.”

            “Really?”

            The doctor’s interested pitch in his voice prompted Peter. “Yeah. He’s kind of stand offish when you first speak to him but he tells great stories.”

            “What kind of stories?” Bruce inquired softly.

            Peter shrugged. “All kinds. Stuff about his team. About the places he’s been. He doesn’t get into the actually military stuff. I don’t ask. He’s just easy to be around.”

            “And some aren’t?”

            “Some people tend to focus on my lack of sight. I just prefer people who don’t treat me like I’m blind and ask me a million different questions about it. Wade doesn’t do that. Not really. At first he kinda did but now…I just feel normal around him. I like that.”

            “That’s good. From my own experience, I know when I tell people I have anger management problem they treat me like a ticking time bomb. I am most comfortable around those who treat me like a friend and a human and are not afraid to tease me and joke around.”

            “Like Tony?” Peter said, smiling. Since his lost of sight and he began these therapy sessions, he had met quite a few other people through Bruce. One of them being the eccentric Tony Stark. The blunt man was an ex-alcoholic being sober for almost ten years now. Peter had met Tony back in high school when he began seeing Bruce. He quickly learned not to let the carefree attitude fool him, Tony was an intelligent man with a big heart that he’s willing to admit. In fact Tony, besides his company, he owns several apartment complexes all over New York. When Peter graduated from high school, Tony offered him a place to stay that was closer to the campus than his home with Aunt May. Peter jumped on it.

            “Yes, like Tony.” Bruce growled but the fondness in his voice told Peter the doctor was smiling. “What else about this Wade?”

            Peter felt his face go warm as he nibbled his lip. “I think I might like to get to know him as more than just a friend.”

            His neighbor had been plaguing his thoughts for days and not just Wade’s sparkling personality but those muscular arms. For the first time since he met Gwen in their freshman year, he was interested in somebody.

            “Do you think he is that way?” Bruce asked honestly.

            Peter’s face twisted in a grimace. “I don’t know. He’s said things but its hard for me tell if he’s joking but he’s never out right said one way or another.”

            Bruce hummed. “Men in the military are usually straight forward. Perhaps its best you ask him outright if he is or not.”

            “I’ll think about it.”

            They fell into easy and light conversation before Bruce’s next appointment. Peter left with plans to meet up with Bruce later in the week for lunch. Hulk guided him patiently through the city. He nearly jumped when someone exclaimed loudly, “what a beautiful dog!”

            Peter frowned as Hulk stopped abruptly and the woman roughly petted his dog. “Excuse me, ma’am, but that is rude. When he is wearing his harness, he is working. I’m going to have to ask you not to touch him.”

            “Come on! One little pet won’t hurt.”

            Normally Peter was patient with strangers who disrupted Hulk but today with this woman it rubbed him the wrong way. He prompted Hulk forward, ignoring the woman completely. As they walked, Peter tried taking deep relaxing breaths. It helped some but he still felt put off by the encounter. Only when they reached the apartment complex did Peter relax. He fumbled for his keys as they paused by his door when Hulk growled lowly. If it wasn’t for the vibrations through the handle Peter would have never noticed.

            “Hello, Peter.”

            His breath hitched, startled by the new presence next to him. Peter recognized Harry’s voice. He laughed it off. “Hey to you too.”

            He went about opening the door to his apartment and walked in, letting Harry close the door behind them. “Where have you been?” His friend asked.

            “I went to visit Bruce.”

            “The doctor with the short fuse?”

            “Its not a short fuse.”

            “Peter…”

            Rolling his eyes, Peter bent to remove Hulk’s harness before hanging it on the coat rack where he could find it easily. He then moved to the kitchen where he grabbed a glass from the dishwasher.

            “I didn’t know that you still needed to talk to the therapist.”

            “He’s a psychologist. There is a difference.” Peter hooked his finger into the glass as he filled it with water from the sink. “And I don’t _need_ to talk to Dr. Banner. I just want to. He’s a friend.”

            “Right.” Harry’s nice shoes clacked across the tiled floor as he wondered around. “So you have a new neighbor.”

            Peter stilled for a fraction of a second before sipping at his water, trying to be nonchalant. “Yeah. I do. I’ve spoken to him.”

            “He’s an ass.”

            “Oh?” He frowned at that. Peter was prepared to tell Harry all about his time spent with Wade but now… He wanted to hear what his friend had to say.

            “He ran into me the other day on the stairs. Almost knocked me down, without an apology what so ever. He just snapped at me, telling me to watch where I was going. He’s ugly too. Covered in scars.”

            “Scars?”

            “All over his face, his head, neck, arms. I bet its under his clothes too. Its like someone set him on fire.”

            Something tightened painfully in Peter’s chest as he stiffened at this information. He didn’t know what to make of it. Is that what he had felt beneath Wade’s sleeve those times he had used his arm? Scars? If that was true how was he still able to serve? Finally he said, “you know looks do not matter to me.”

            “Well, I’m just letting you know that I don’t like the look of him or how he acts. He can be trouble.”

            Peter straightened his shoulders, his stomach twisting. “I-I’ve spoken to him. He seems very nice.”

            Harry walked up to him and his voice dropped to an almost whisper. “Peter, really? You need to be more careful. Trust me. Do you want a repeat of what happened six years ago?” He strolled away before asking in a lighter voice. “So how about we go for diner this Friday?”

            “Yeah. Sure.” He suddenly felt like he was falling.

            Peter remained silent as Harry left his apartment. The click of the door closing was followed by the painful tightening of his chest, a constriction of his throat, and his breath came at rapid intervals. The tears streamed down his face, dark thoughts chasing them. Painful memories and fears raced through his mind as he struggled with every negative thought he had ever had. He couldn’t stop the onslaught. It was too late. He was deep in the throws of over whelming anxiety and fear.

            Hulk shoved his face in his, whining. Peter gasped, his body stiff. He doesn’t even remember sinking to the floor. He clung to his companion as the tears continued to fall.

————————————————————————————————————

            Wade glowered at the scene unfolding ahead of him. He had woken this morning to the sun glaring in his face. So he had gotten up and gotten dressed and headed to the store for food, mostly junk, and then to the pet store for toys. He even picked up healthy doggy treats and the biggest bone they had. Now he was returning to the apartment, strolling up to the very same intersection he had met Peter at. What he saw almost sent him into a blind rage.

            Peter seemed tense and uncomfortable as another young man kept talking to him. What really set Wade off was the way the man grabbed Peter’s arm and said something. Wade caught Peter’s, “I don’t need help!”

            Hulk’s massive head swiveled around to look at him, his tail giving a little wag at the sight of him. That brought a smile to Wade’s face. Even though it was obvious the dog wanted to greet him, Hulk stay obediently at Peter’s side. So Wade walked up behind the pair, prepared to intervene. It was obvious listening to this guy that he was a self righteous jerk. Wade tapped the man’s shoulder, interrupting whatever nonsense he had been spouting.

            “Hey, man.” Wade noticed the way Peter perked up at the sound of his voice. “Leave the boy alone. If he says he doesn’t need your help, then he doesn’t _need your help._ ”

            The man visibly flinched from his scars but that didn’t stop him. “Look, old man,

Mind your own business.”

            “No. You made it my business when you didn’t leave this boy alone when he clearly stated he didn’t need your help. Now, _son_ , if you don’t leave him be, I will hand you your ass. Do I make _myself_ clear?”

            The man snorted. “You hand me my ass?”

            “I’ve served the Navy for almost twelve years now. I’m pretty sure I can hand you your ass and then some. Go home before you hurt yourself.”

            The man scoffed something under his breath but he left anyway. Peter seemed to relax then and released a sigh. “Thank you.”

            Wade snorted, a smile sneaking across his face. “I would have done that for anyone, honestly. I don’t like bullies. BUT I will admit that I was more angry seeing someone harassing you.”

            Peter shrugged, a habit that Wade noticed. “It happens. They think they are being good Samaritans by offering their services. Most of the time they just make me uncomfortable.”

            “Well, may offer you my services? Mainly my arm?”

            His smile caused a physical reaction in Wade. “Yes, I wouldn’t mind having two guide dogs.”

            Wade barked a laugh. “I’d be your dog any day.”

            Peter’s finger curled around his arm in a tight grip. The touch made Wade want to feel those hands in other places. Desperately. He coughed and focused on leading him across the street in an attempt to stop an awkward boner. He has had enough of those alone in his apartment when he gets to thinking about his little neighbor’s cute butt. He wondered if Peter was interested in men or not. He wondered if Peter even wanted to be in a relationship. Wade wanted Peter in more ways than one.

            “What are you doing today?” The boy on his arm asked.

            “I was out buying some food and dog toys.”

            “Oh?”

            “I hope you don’t mind but I bought Hulk the biggest bone I could find.”

            Peter laughed, “Oh my God. He’ll flip out. I’m taking him to the park next. Maybe you can give it to him after?”

            “Sure. I got him some tennis balls and Frisbee. Can I tag along?”

            “It would be a shame to buy that stuff and not to use it.”

            “Alright. Lets stop back by the apartment and let me drop of my food and then we’ll head to the park.”

            “Sounds good.”

            They walked in relative silence. Wade thought about talking but Peter’s pensive look kept him quiet. He examined him closer, taking in all the little details with trained attention. The boy had dark circles under his eyes, his mouth fixed in a tired frown, and his shoulders slumped. Wade didn’t like that look on Peter. Several times he had to stop himself from asking what was wrong with him.

            Once back at his apartment, Wade invited Peter in. He noticed the way the younger man hesitated by the door. He called, “It’s mostly clean but you’ve got a clear path between here and the kitchen.”

            “T-thanks but I’ll wait here.”

            Wade watched Peter for a moment before quickly putting away the cold products and cracking open the packages to the tennis balls. Snatching up two, he walked back over to Peter. “Alright I’m ready.”

            “Okay.”

            The trip to the park, Wade filled the time with talk. Mostly telling Peter fun stories. Sometimes he was able to pull a smile out of him but it fell away quickly. Wade forged ahead regardless until they reached the park. Once Peter was seated on the bench and Hulk’s harness removed, Wade waved the ball in front of the lab’s face. The dog perked up, eyes trained on the toy. He chunked the ball as far as he could. Hulk took off after it like a bullet.

            “Man, Hulk can get after it.”             Wade said, laughing lightly but it died quickly as he realized that Peter still slumped sadly. The question was posed on the tip of his tongue but he decided to wait, figuring that if Peter wanted to talk to him he would. He hoped. After ten minutes of this, the young boy opened his mouth.

            “My friend told me to keep my distance from you.”

            Wade’s face twitched into a frown as tossed the ball again before turning to look at Peter. Bambi eyes fixed solidly on the ground, Peter fidgeted with the end of his sleeves in a nervous manner. “Oh? Did he give a reason?”

            Ever sharp Peter raised his head, surprise flitting across his face. “How do you know my friend is a ‘he’?”

            “I encountered a moody blond shortly after I had moved in next to you.” Wade paused, an insult on the tip of his tongue. Then he decided against calling the young man out to Peter. He certainly didn’t want to get on the boy’s bad side by putting down on his friend, no matter how bratty. He inhaled deeply, calming his emotions, and continued, “I don’t know why your friend would tell you to stay away.”

            Wade didn’t miss the shaky breath. “He said you had scars…”

            “Is that why you should stay away from me?” He fought the venom that threatened to leak into his voice. He didn’t want to be angry with Peter but his friend? He could strangle the kid.

            “No. Maybe. Harry’s just protective of me. Perhaps a bit too much. That’s all.”

            “Right because scars are defining of someone’s character.” Wade threw the ball again and sat down next to Peter who gave an awkward smile.

            “Well, for Harry that might be so but not for me.”

            “Right. I’m going to have to win you over with my bright personality rather than my dashing good looks.”

            He smirked at the look that graced Peter’s face. It wasn’t the bright eyed happiness that he had seen upon their last meeting but it was an improvement from moments before. The boy said, “I guess it would seem that way.”

            “Do you want to know?”

            Peter tilted his head in his direction. Wade doubted he would ever get use to the way those lovely eyes never quite met his. “Only if you want to share.”

            “I have burn scars across the back of my head, part of my face, and down most of my torso. They do not hinder my ability to perform so I was allowed to continue to serve but I had to undergo extensive therapy. They had wanted me to get out on Honorable Discharge but I requested to stay.”

            “You wanted to stay?”

            Wade huffed. “I made my choice. I do not regret it.”

            They fell into silence, broken only by Hulk’s game of fetch. Once the hound grew tired and plopped at their feet, slobber covered ball by his front paws, Peter spoke. “I suppose we can go.”

            “Yeah.”

            Wade watched as Peter did up the harness, standing when he stood. He didn’t offer his arm. The SEAL felt odd having to describe what the scars look like. Most just saw and casted judgment. He wondered how the boy really felt about the scars? Perhaps it didn’t matter, he couldn’t see them and it wasn’t like they would be in a hands on relationship any time soon. If ever. Then again maybe Peter would no longer trust him based upon the image that Wade could have created. There was no way to tell for sure. Then the boy surprised him.

            “May I use your arm?”

            “Yes.”

            Peter gripped his right arm tightly, leaning in a little more closely than normal, his head tipped forward. No doubt they made an interesting sight walking down the street. Wade could only imagine but he set the pace, going slow. He felt no shame in wanting to drag on the time he got to spend with Peter and even Hulk. Wade realized for the first time in years, he felt grounded. A sourness settled in the pit of his stomach at the thought of leaving Peter when he would receive the inevitable call.

 

            “Can you help me with this formula?” Gwen asked sweetly from his left.

            Peter’s fingers stilled over the series of bumps over the page and tilted his head. “Read it to me?”

            The girl began to recite the problem and explained why she was having trouble. He quickly answered, suggesting she try a different method. Honestly, he wasn’t nearly as familiar with geometry type questions as he was chemistry. He knew enough from the early courses he took freshman year but at the end of the day he was a biochemistry major and she majored in architecture. He still tried to help where he could though.

            “Got it. Thank you.” They lapsed into silence but Peter had a feeling that it wouldn’t last long. Ever since he met Gwen she had always had this knack at seeing straight through him and see everything. Perhaps that’s the reason why in their Introduction to Sociology class their first semester they had hit it off. For awhile he honestly believed that they would date, and they even had talked about it. Only then did they decide that they made better friends than an actual couple. He didn’t have to wait long.

            “So how is everything?”

            “Everything is fine.” He answered automatically.

            “Peter, I’ve known you long enough to know you haven’t been sleeping. What’s going on?”

            He sighed, closing his book. “I don’t know. I’ve just been feeling down lately.”

            “Did something happen?”

            “No. I guess it’s just one of those things.”

            “Well, if you need to talk you know where I am.”

            Peter bit his lip before saying, “I met someone.”

            “Oh?”

            “New neighbor. His name is Wade.”

            “Peter! Have you made a move? Done anything?”

            “No, of course not. I don’t even know if he’s interested in guys. Besides he’s a Navy SEAL. I doubt he’d want to go out with a blind college student.”

            “Don’t say that! You won’t know until you ask him. Have you guys hung out at all?”

            “Some.”

            “See. Obviously he wants to spend time with you. I think it worth a shot. If he’s a good guy. Is he good guy?”

            “Yeah, he is actually. I haven’t felt this comfortable with somebody other than you and Harry.”

            “I think you should give it a chance.”

            “I think I might.”

            “Let me know.” Her voice suddenly took on a more nasty tone. “How’s Harry?”

            “Harry’s Harry. He is training with his dad to take over the company. We sometimes go out for lunch or something.”

            “Hmmmm.”

            Peter smirked. “I know you don’t like him.”

            “Its not that I don’t like him. He’s just not somebody _I_ would be friends with.”

            “I understand. Harry is cut from a different cloth. He’s got that personality that doesn’t allow him to be friends with everyone.”

            “I get it. You two have had your bromance going on since junior high.”

            His face twisted in distaste. “Please don’t call our friendship a bromance.”

            Gwen’s laughter washed over him like a soothing balm. “Fine. Lets talk about this Wade character a little more, shall we?”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes but I wanted to go ahead and put this up. Take note that updates will probably be irregular but I will have them. I have the plot finished I just need to write it out. I'm taking some difficult college classes this semester while also trying to make money selling my art. Unfortunately this comes third on that list. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll have the next update up ASAP.


	3. Two of a Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford and Sons

The loud knocking startled Wade from his light slumber. Glancing at the time on his phone, he frowned. Nothing good ever came at four in the morning. Who the hell is knocking on his door at this time? Panic seized him as he thought of Peter. He launched out of bed and ran to the door. His heart pounded as he yanked open the door, thinking the worst things possible. That was something considering his experience. A number of things flew through his mind from a teary Peter to a Peter who was ready to profess his love. Neither greeted him. Nor a Peter Parker.

            “What the fuck, Logan! I knew you had this weird man crush on me but four in the morning? Really?”

            “Shut up, Wilson, and let me in.”

            Pursing his lips, he stepped back to let the furry SEAL in. “What brings you to my humble abode?”

            “Wade,” Logan’s tone lowered as he turned back to look at him. “Things aren’t looking good.”

            “Of course. Nothing good comes at this hour.” Wade commented as he flipped the lock.

            “An order has been sent out that all military personal are not to wear their uniforms off base.”

            Wade stilled. “What happened?”

            “There has been attacks targeting soldiers and their families.”

            “How many?”

            “Four. They are keeping it quiet to avoid panic.”

            “That can’t be the sole reason you came. You would have called to tell me that.”

            “No, that’s not all.” The shorter male strolled over to the table and sat down. “I came to talk to you about your retirement.”

            “Logan, normally I’m the weird one who does the odd things at odd hours. _Why the hell do you want to talk about my retirement now!?_ ”

            “Wade, I just flew in. I’m on my way to meet a girl I’m sweet on and I have no intentions of coming to see you after this. So about your retirement.”

            Wade snorted. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say it sounds like you actually cared about me.”

            “Wade…” Logan growled.

            “I’m not retiring.”

            “I think you should. At least get off the field. You know Xavier will slap you with a promotion in a heart beat.”

            “Yeah, because a desk job is what I want.”

            “Fine. Pull out completely and do something else. Go back to school. Join the police force. Open a gym. Anything but, Wade, _you need to get out_.”

            Wade frowned as he took the seat across from the gruff man. “Why? Are you going around and giving everybody the talk?”

            “Just you, mate.” Logan sighed loudly. “Think about it. I’m worried, Wade. You’ve been through hell and back and to hell again. Wade, I’m worried that if you stay in, you’ll come back in body bag if at all.”

            Very little stunned Wade into silence and this did. Logan showed no emotion, **ever** , but he knew the other man cared about his team. Wade wasn’t use to this open display of worry from the hairy man. “I’ll consider it.”

            “Find somebody, Wade. That’ll make you _want_ to be here. Find somebody you’ll want to grow old with and do couple things with and don’t leave them for months on end. You have the chance, Wade. Take it.”

            “I promise I’ll think about it, Logan.”

            “Good. I’m heading out.”

            “You wake me up at an ungodly hour and then leave? You cock tease!”

            Logan, unbelievably, cracked a smile. If you call the odd curl of his upper lip a smile. “Later, Wade. Call if you need anything.”

            “You do the same, midget.”

            Then Wade was alone with his brooding thoughts. He never planned to retire at thirty. This has been his life. Other SEALs did plan for this. Some retired from the branch all together while others took different jobs, while the rest like Wade stayed in it. He couldn’t imagine living any other way. The high mortality rate never bothered him. Even now with the new information on the attacks while worrying hardened his resolve to continue to serve. To make him feel like he’s doing something worthy and important.

            Then the young man with unseeing Bambi eyes crossed his mind. Wade stared at the door as if he could see across the breezeway and into his neighbor’s apartment.

His heart clenched at the thought of leaving him.

            Wade swore loudly.

 

            After being woken at such an early hour, Wade didn’t bother going back to bed. After a rigorous work out, shower, and breakfast of six hard-boiled eggs, he headed out the door right after seven thirty. A chill hung in the air as he strolled along the street. After a few blocks, he spotted a familiar chocolate lab and his master walking along side a pretty blond woman. He immediately thought of Gwen, the woman Peter talked about often.

            He was about to call out when he noticed something peculiar. He slowed his stride. Someone across the road paused at a store front, seeming interested in the goods they had to offer. Wade knew he wasn’t. The man glanced over his shoulder in direction of the pair. When Gwen and Peter crossed the street, the man moved along, following. While noticeably an amateur, the fixation the man displayed put Wade on edge. He crossed to the same side and tailed after him, pulling his hood over his ball cap. He kept his gate easy and relaxed, his shoulders slumped and his eyes never falling directly on the man he followed. After another block, Wade was sure that this man was following Peter and Gwen. Wade felt his blood boil.

            The duo paused at the bus stop. The man came to a halt in front a magazine stand. Wade watched him out the corner of his eye as he stopped in a crowd of people waiting to cross the street, seeming to check his phone. The man went through the sunglasses, peering into the mirror set up. Only then did Wade get a glimpse of the man’s face. The blood drained out his face as he recognized Peter’s friend, Harry.

           

            “Peter, have you been taking care of yourself?” His aunt asked lightly but the worry evident in her voice and the way she hugged him was tighter than normal.

            “Of course, Aunt May. I’ve just had a few late nighters trying to get that paper finished. No big deal. I’m going to go home and crash.”

            “You should have just gone straight home. It’ll be fine if Hulk misses a night at the hospital.”

            He huffed. “No, it won’t. Just think about the little girl whose mom is in ICU. She’ll miss him. A lot. Take him. It’ll be alright.” Peter quickly undid Hulk’s harness and hung it on the coat peg by the front door. It was a practiced measure. One he had done for years now followed by the passing over Hulk’s leash. “You’ll be late. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            They hugged again quickly. Usually they’d catch dinner together before she went off to work but she was going in early so they decided to go to lunch together tomorrow. He hated having to move out of their home. He had felt like he was abandoning her to an empty house but they both knew he needed to live closer to the school and neither wanted to sell the house so she could live with him. They both needed this time of separation.

            On the walk back, he felt lonely. Unexplained fear and anxiety bubbled in his chest, creating white noise in his mind. Peter didn’t understand. He had believed that he had moved passed this. When he had first lost his sight, Peter was in a constant state of depression and anxiety attacks. His aunt and Harry had seen him through a lot. Then there was Dr. Banner who taught Peter that it was okay to feel guilt and fear and how to handle it. By the time he began college life and became friends with Gwen, he had believed that those things were behind him. Apparently he wasn’t.

            He returned to the apartment, pausing to listen for Wade. Peter contemplated going over and knocking to see if the SEAL would want to hang out. Wade allieved the pain somewhat. He enjoyed the older man’s presence. Perhaps more than he should. Peter didn’t want to admit he had feelings and desires for Wade; he was already dealing with an emotional shit storm. He wasn’t worth it, especially since a man like Wade wouldn’t want to be more than friends with someone like him.

            Peter locked the door behind him and moved to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. As he rummaged about, he stilled as he heard a very distinctive click. Buildings made noises but this was a noise that sent him on alert. He went completely still, listening carefully. “Hello?” Nothing followed. He began working again, slower and more quietly so he could hear if anything was amiss.

            A hard knocking startled him followed by Harry’s shout, “Peter! It’s me! Harry.”

            Putting down his things, he quickly walked over to let his friend in. “Hey, Harry.” He put on a cheery smile, even though it was fake. “What’s up?”

            “I was just walking by. Decided to check in with you. Are you busy?”

            “No! Come on in. I’m fixing something to eat. Want some?”

            “Sure. What are we having?”

            “Sesame chicken and some fried rice.” Peter called as he headed back to the kitchen. “How’s Mr. Osborn?”

            “Eh. You know the old man. Work, work, work. The man never stops.”

            “Just be careful not to let that happen to you.” Peter commented idly as he carefully measured his ingredients.

            “Oh, I intend not to. My extracurricular activities are very important to me.”

            Peter snorted lightly, grinning. “Oh course!” He turned to search for soy sauce. Peter frowned when the bottle eluded him. He rifted through the cabinet next to it. Maybe he had missed it or placed it in the wrong cabinet. He began to get frustrated when he couldn’t find it.

            “What are looking for?” Harry asked politely.

            Peter knew better than to be embarrassed but he was. He prided himself in his discovered his independence. When he didn’t need to rely on Aunt May and Harry anymore had been a wonderful experience. Even though his best friend had seen him at his worst, Peter had a tough time asking for help. He knew he needed too though before he ruined his dinner.

            “It seems I’ve misplaced the soy sauce.” He said as he lowered the heat on the stove.

            “Here. Let me look.”

            Peter fell silent as Harry searched through the kitchen until his friend made a triumphed noise. “Found it. Here you are. Anything I can help with?”

            Peter took the bottle, ducking his head and flushing. “Uh, check the chicken.” He turned back to make the sauce.

            After a moment Harry announced. “It’s not quite done yet.”

            “That’s fine.” Peter walked over to the stove, feeling out carefully. He poured his mix into the skillet and settled the lid on top to let it finish cooking.

            “So. Where’s Hulk?”

            “With Aunt May.”

            “Oh yeah. That’s right. She takes him around the hospital. That’s really wonderful of you to let her take him.”

            Peter shrugged. “I really do it so I know she doesn’t walk home after dark by herself.”

            He could hear the frown in Harry’s voice as he said, “I can send a driver to escort her. It would be no trouble.”

            Peter smiled. “I’ll tell her but I doubt she’ll go for it.”

            “Worth a shot.”

            “Yeah.” Peter finished up making diner and asked, “How’s work?”

            Harry groaned playfully. “A giant pain in my ass but it’s all part of the beast. Mostly my father is just being a dick.”

            Peter made a thoughtful noise. “He just wants you to be successful. Come fix your plate.”

            His friend didn’t reply until they had fixed their plates and sat down. “When are you finishing with school?”

            “I’ve got one year but I plan to go on to get my masters. Maybe even my doctorate.”

            “Well, if you are interested, me and my father are starting up a new research department in the company. It’s to research unusual and creative ways to solve medical problems. I’m offering any position to you, even head of the department.”

            Peter stilled, completely surprised. “Oh my God, Harry. That’s…that’s. Thank you for the offer. It means a lot. I’ll seriously consider it.”

            “We, my father and I, both know that you will do amazing things and we want you at our company.”

            “Thanks, man. I’ll definitely want to learn more about it.”

            They ate, talking about school and family. Harry helped with clean up. Peter leaned against the counter as the other washed dishes. Harry asked conversationally, “Have you run into your neighbor anymore?”

            Peter hesitated in answering. “Well, I’ve bumped into him a time or two. He’s been polite to me.”

            “Just be careful, Peter. I worry about you.”

            “I know but I’m good. I can manage.”

            “Of course. I understand.” The water shut off. “I better go. Thanks for dinner.”

            “Thanks for cleaning.” Peter laughed as he followed Harry to the door. “Be careful going home.”

            “Good night. Call if you need anything.”

            Peter locked up after Harry left and walked over to the couch and sat down. He navigated through his phone, listening to the animated voice; he sent a text to Gwen. After an hour of this, there was a knock at the door. Sticking his phone in his sweats’ pocket he walked over to the door. “Who is it?”

            “It’s Wade!” The familiar voice brought a smile to his lips. “I come baring frozen goodies!” Peter eagerly unbolted the locks and opened the door.

 

            Wade scoured the Internet for anything he could find on Harry Osborn. He only came up with business ads and articles of the company and old man Osborn but very little of the younger. He managed to find his Face Book but it was private. Regardless he didn’t find anything useful on the young man. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but his instincts were flashing red. When he came up with nothing online he decided to wait and keep an eye on the young man.

            It was after dark on his return from the grocery. He had bought almost fifty dollars worth of ice creams, popsicles, and stuff to make ice cream pie. He prayed that Peter liked ice cream. He slowed his pace as he spotted Harry standing outside of the apartments. Wade hesitated as he decided on his course of action. He strolled forward purposefully, a plan formulating in his head. When he reached the young man, Wade said very loudly. “Hey, you are Harry Osborn.”

            The future head to Oscorp looked at Wade sharply. “How do you know?”

            “Duh, you are the son of Norman Osborn. I didn’t recognize you the other day.”

            “Oh, yeah.”

            “Do you live here?” Wade pressed when the young man didn’t move.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Do you live here?” Wade motioned to the apartments. “If not I’m going to have to remind you that non residences can’t loiter. See the sign. It right there. It says so.”

            “What? You going to call the police on me?”

            “No, but I’ll report you to Mr. Stark.” Wade stepped on the other side of the gate and let it slam shut behind him. Then he turned to lean against the fence watching Harry with curious gaze. “Good bye, Mr. Osborn.”

            Something dark passed over Harry’s face before he turned on his heal and stomped away. Wade waited until Harry was long gone. Only then did he scale the stairs two at a time and went up to Peter’s door, knocking rapidly. A grin broke out across his face as he heard Peter call out, “who is it?”

            “It’s Wade! I come baring frozen goodies!”

            Peter looked positively cuddible and ravishing at the same time when opened the door. He wore a rumbled super hero tee with a pair of low riding sweats. His dark brown hair stuck up at all odd angles and there was a sleepy gaze over his face. Wade Had to squash down the urge to pull the boy into a searing kiss or tackle him to the couch and just hug the hell out of him. “Hey, there, Bambi! How have you been?”

            “Good. Come on in.”

            Wade stepped into the apartment, glancing around. “Where’s Hulk?”

            Peter’s laugh did funny things to his heart. “He’s with Aunt May.”

            “Oh. That’s right. You should let me walk her home at night. I’ll bring Hulk back for you. No body will mess with a 6’2 and 210 pound scarred man and a dog as big as a bear.”

            “You’d do that?”

            “Of course! I live to make sure people get home safely.”

            “Maybe next week? You can meet her?”

            “I’d love to meet your aunt.”

            “So you promised frozen goods?” The boy edged politely.

            Wade blinked. “Oh right! I’ve got ice cream, popsicles, and stuff to make ice cream pies.”

            “Ice cream pies?”

            “Yeah! They are totally delicious and easy to make. Mind if I use your kitchen?”

            “No, go ahead.”

            Wade strolled into the kitchen area, setting the bags down on the counter. He pulled out a carton of chocolate ice cream and pulled a clean spoon out of the sink and handed them to Peter who stood at the end of the counter, waiting. “Here. It’s chocolate. You can snack on that while I make the ice cream pies.”

            Peter grinned and opened the carton, digging in. “Let me know if you need anything.”

            Wade bit back a flirty innuendo and took out the rest of the stuff. “I also have cookies n’ cream, some of those chocolate covered vanilla bars, ice cream sandwiches, and some of those fruity popsicles too.”

            “Oh my God. Really?”

            “Yup.”

            “And stuff to make these pies. You just need those premade no bake piecrusts, vanilla ice cream, candy, and toppings. I’ve got butter fingers and Reese’s.”

            “Sounds good.”

            “They are.” Wade chuckled as he went to work. “So what have you been up to?”

            Peter shrugged. “Nothing much. Harry left about an hour ago.”

            “Oh? The moody one?”

            Peter smirked. “Yeah, the moody one.”

            “How it he?” Wade fought to keep his tone light. He didn’t want to alert Peter to any issues just yet.

            “Good. He just works a lot right now so we don’t get to hang out like we use to, you know? But he drops by every now and then and we talk.”

            “Right. All part of growing up.”

            Wade glanced up in time to see Peter’s smile falter and turn to something sad. “Yeah.”

            “What?” Wade noticed that Peter seemed better than before but he still looked down. Wade felt compelled to make everything better.

            The younger man shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’ve been feeling down lately.

            He had noticed and knew better. He didn’t doubt that Peter, as sweet faced as he is didn’t have demons to contend with. An accident had caused his blindness and Wade couldn’t help but wonder what had been the last thing Peter had seen. Wade wondered if he truly wanted to know. In just a few short weeks he had fallen for the younger man but he knew with his career he wouldn’t want to pressure Peter into anything. It wasn’t fair to him. Being the partner of a Navy SEAL was hard. He wasn’t sure if he could do that to Peter.

            He took the spoon he had been mixing the ice cream with and walked over to Peter. “Here try this.” Wade brought it up to the younger’s lips. Peter obliged, taking a bite. Wade’s body flushed at the sight.

            “That’s good. You pour that into the pie crust?”

            “Yup. Then put whatever topping you like and stick in the freezer to freeze again.”

            Wade did just that as Peter put the chocolate aside to grab a popsicle. He asked, “Wade, if you aren’t at the base and don’t work at all what do you do?”

            Wade laugh came harsh and quick as he picked up his mess. “Honestly? Paper work. Part of the agreement for me to be off base. Not everyone gets special treatment. Too bad you can’t see that wink. Anyway when I’m not slaving over the computer, I’m working out, running around the city and going to the shooting range. Don’t worry, Bambi, I’m keeping myself entertained.”

            “Oh, I was just wondering.”

            “It’s okay. You can ask me anything.”

            “Anything?” Peter titled his head that had Wade doubting if he should have said that.

            “Yeah…”

            “C-can you teach me self defense?”

            Wade blinked owlishly at the boy. A rosy blush had taken up residence on the boy’s cheeks. “I think I can show you some stuff.”

            The blush darkened as the boy fumbled. “I just want to not feel so…”

            “Hey,” Wade called softly. “It’s fine. I’d love to teach you to keep yourself safe.” Wade grabbed an ice cream sandwich and began eating it as he packed the rest away. “I’m gonna leave the ice cream here. Kay?”

            “Oh, okay. Thank you, Wade.”

            “Sure. I’ll drop by tomorrow to eat these if its okay and we can start then.”

            “Yeah, that would be great.”

            “Same time?”

            “Yeah.”

            Wade hesitated before saying, “I suppose I’ll get going.”

            “Okay.”

            Wade didn’t miss the awkwardness that followed as they walked to door. He frowned as he got the feeling that Peter didn’t want him to leave. Sure that’s what he would hope for but he didn’t want to read too much into it just yet and he certainly didn’t want to push those boundaries until he had a proper talk with Peter. There was a lot yet to think about. He paused by the door, though, reaching out to lightly touch Peter’s arm. “Hey, call me if you need _anything_. Doesn’t matter what it is or the time of day okay? I’ll be there.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I am so happy to finally get this up. School has been crazy so it will be safe to assume that updates will be on the slow side but they will definitely come. Like I've said before I have the story pretty much planned out, I just need to write it out. Lol. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for the response. You guys are amazing. 
> 
> Here is my [tumblr](http://jblue177.tumblr.com/) Please message me. I'd love to here feed back or even a story prompts.


	4. Baby Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast Car by Boyce Avenue

Peter inhaled deeply and released it slowly. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Wade how he felt about him despite his own insecurities. Okay. Not really. Well not yet. He wanted to say something tonight but not without meeting with a certain someone to get some advice before he did. He bit his lip as he listened to the phone ring.

            “Hello?”

            Peter smiled. “Hey, Steve. Are you busy?”

            “No, Peter. What’s up?”

            “Can I buy you a coffee at PJ’s? I’d like to talk to you about something.”

            “Sure!” There was a brief pause before Steve asked, “is everything okay?”

            “Yeah! It’s nothing to worry about. I just need your advice on something…”

            “Alright…See you in ten?”

            “Yeah. Thanks.”

            Peter pocketed his phone and called Hulk over to hook up his harness. They headed to the familiar café near the apartments. He was particularly close to Steve Rogers and despite their busy lives they met up on occasion. Not to mention since he met them, Steve and Tony, at sixteen he went to them for advice on more…personal matters. Stuff he didn’t feel comfortable talking to his aunt about. Tony was more than a landlord and Steve was more than a coffee buddy. They helped him understand his sexuality and talked him through some awkward moments of puberty. So naturally he’d get an outside opinion on Wade from Steve.

            Gwen would push him full force into the relationship without a second thought. Harry would call it a bad idea and tell him to wait. Bruce was helpful in a round about way and he wanted to hide it from Aunt May for now. He hoped to introduce Wade as a boyfriend but he needed to get an honest straightforward insight and he knew Steve was his man.

            He arrived to the café and waited outside for Steve. A moment later he heard the older man’s familiar voice. Since he had lost his sight he took notice of voices and found he had preferences. He especially liked Steve’s. It wasn’t too deep but smooth and relaxing.

            “Hey, Pete.”

            “Hey. How are you, Steve?” Peter heard the door open and nudged Hulk forward.

            “I’m good. How are you?”

            Peter stepped through the door. “Wonderful. What would you like?”

            “Coffee. Black.”

            He could have predicted that. Peter stepped up to the counter, feeling out with his hand to figure trying to get close as center as possible. He heard a woman ask, “what can I get for you, sir?”

            “Two coffees. Black.”

            He swiped his card and keyed in the pin carefully. “I got it,” Steve said when the drinks were set on the counter moments later. Peter coaxed Hulk around and walked over to a booth. Peter sighed at the warmth of the sun on his skin and the odd sticky energy that glass gives off. Hulk moved to lie at his feet and Peter slipped him a doggy treat. One that Wade had bought.

            “So what’s going on, Peter?”

            “Well, I have met somebody.”

            “Yeah?”

            Peter blushed. “He’s a Navy SEAL.”

            “Oh.”

            “Yeah.” Peter gave a dry laugh. “I like him a lot but I wonder if I should even bother.”

            “Well, Peter. If he’s still serving you need to consider some things. Do you like him enough to stand behind him when he is off for months at a time? Do you think you can handle that constant worry?

            “I know when me and Tony got together I went on another tour shortly after. It wrecked him. He won’t admit it but he was in his lab constantly to distract himself from the worry. These are things you need to consider.”

            “I—I’ve thought about it and I think I’ll be okay. Its part of the package, right?”

            “Yeah. Does he feel the same about you?”

            Peter fidgeted. “I’m not sure.” He admitted shyly. “I feel like I’m getting worked up for nothing.”

            “Don’t say that. This isn’t nothing. You will never know if you do not try. Okay?”

            “Okay. Thank you, Steve.”

            “Tell me about Wade. What makes him special?”

            Peter broke out into a grin as he sighed dramatically. “He’s wonderful. I can’t even… He’s kind and polite and funny. He’s always getting Hulk stuff. The other day? He bought a big bag of dog food and carried it all the way to my apartment from the pet store. Just so I would need to make weekly trips to get the smaller bags. He plays fetch and gets us treats and… I don’t know. Sometimes I think he does like me that way but then I think ‘oh he’s just taking pity on the blind kid’.”

            A calloused hand fell over his own. Steve’s voice soft as he said, “Don’t think that. This Wade sounds genuine. He wouldn’t do those things out of pity. If you wait, well, you never know when he might get the letter or phone call that’ll force him to leave.”

            “You are right.”

            “So?”

            “So what?”

            “Are you going to talk to him?”

            “Yeah. I think tonight I will.”

            “Good. I want to know what happens.”

            “Yeah. I’ll text you.”

            “You do that.”

            They finished up with their coffees and hugged out front of the café. Even though it was hours before Wade would come over, his stomach churned nervously. He took Hulk to the park for a few hours and then returned to the apartment to shower and pace restlessly as he waited for the possibly disastrous conversation he would be having soon. It needed to happen though. Or it never would.

            When he heard the knocking, he inhaled deeply and walked over to answer with Hulk on his heels. “Who is it?”

            “Wade!”

            “This is it, boy.” Peter huffed quietly as Hulk whined at hearing the man on the other side. He quickly undid the locks and opened the door. He flushed as he listened to Wade gush over his dog.

            “Who’s a big handsome boy! You are!” Wade let out a loud hearty chuckle. Peter’s hand fell to his side as Wade shut the door and flipped the lock. “Hey there, Bambi. How was your day?”

            “Boring. Yours?” Peter bit his lip as Hulk’s claws clicked on the floor as he danced between Peter and Wade excitedly.

            “It was good.” Peter noted the pause and then Wade suggested, “So you want me to show you some stuff and then ice cream?”

            Peter tried for a confident smile. “Let’s do it.”

            “Mind?” Wade asked hesitantly as Peter felt fingers brush his right hand.

            “No.”

            Peter chomped down on his lip to hide the grin that threatened to break out as Wade took hold of his hand. Wade led him to the center of the living room where they had space. Peter held onto Wade’s hand even when he tried to pull away. “Peter?”

            “Uh I just to know where you are…” Peter admitted honestly. Sometimes it was difficult to stay orientated in relation to other people especially when they were silent. It was offsetting and for something like this… well he just wanted to feel secure.

            “Oh. Sure.” Peter smiled when the grip tightened as Wade talked. “So I did a bit of research. So I’ve got a good idea what I think you can do to keep your self safe. We’ll start with the most likely situations first.”

            Wade shifted, letting go of his hand but keeping his hand on Peter’s wrist. “Alright you are walking down the street and someone grabs your wrist. Act quickly. So they can’t twist your arm behind you. Pivot around and strike your hand against their collarbone or the general region. If you have your cane use the handle. Okay.”

            Peter embarrassingly did as Wade instructed and then Wade said, “Good. Again.” They repeated the action again and again until Peter was doing it smoothly and with ease. Finally Wade asked, “feel comfortable?”

            “Yeah. I think I got it.” Peter couldn’t help the small grin that spread over his face in excitement, his earlier nervousness gone.

            “Great! Lets do some other stuff.”

            They must have spent a good hour and it wasn’t nearly as awkward as Peter had originally believed. He felt much more comfortable when Wade let on they were about to finish things up. One thing that did surprise him was Wade’s seriousness. Some part of Peter thought that the older man would poke fun and mess around but Wade was very intent and very solemn. Then it all dispersed as Wade pressed his fingers beneath Peter’s rib cage. Peter giggled and jerked away.

            “Oh?” Suddenly Wade was back. “Are we ticklish?”

            Peter bit his lip, flushing and moving away from the other. “No…Wade!” The SEAL gathered him in his arms his fingers moving along his sides rendering Peter breathless with laughter. He shouted, “Cut it out!”

            “Yeah?” Wade chuckled heartily.

            “I mean it, Wade!” He tried to pull away but as he did so, Wade’s grip slipped and he pitched too far forward, falling.

            “Peter!”

            He grimaced as Wade grabbed him around the arm and jerked him around. It was a dizzying experience and then they were falling again. Peter grunted as he landed on top of Wade. “Ow,” the man groaned.

            “Sorry,” Peter mumbled as he leaned up. It was obvious that he sat on Wade’s stomach and his heart skipped a beat as he realized exactly how big of man Wade was. The Navy SEAL dwarfed him. He suspected it when they were working on the self defense but he could tell from how wide his legs had to spread to straddle his waist, he could tell from how high he felt off the ground and how hard everything felt. There was no give, no softness. Peter began panicking as he got a better picture of the man that had charmed his way into his heart.

            He snapped out of it as Wade grabbed his hands and just held them, saying nothing and making no move to rise. Seconds of silence passed before Peter inhaled deeply. “Wade, I’ve got something to tell you.”

            “What is it, Bambi?” Wade replied softly, his voice clipping on the end ‘Bambi’ in a way that Peter found it adorable.

            “I, uh, I like you, Wade.” Peter dove right in there, squeezing Wade’s larger, rougher hands. “Like… _like you_.” Silence followed and the panic returned full force. He rambled on. “I mean if you… I get it if you don’t feel the same. I really do. Don’t feel like you need to say any—”

            “Peter, I like you too.”

            He sighed heavily in relief. “You do?”

            “I do. I’ve been captivated by you since I met you. I just wasn’t sure you felt that way about guys.”

            Peter flushed. “I’m, uh, fluid. I don’t really think about gender. When I like someone I like someone.”

            Wade was moving, releasing their hands to wrap his arms around Peter. He was maneuvered until his bum was settled on the floor, his legs overlapping Wade’s. Wade grabbed his hand again. “But we need to talk about some things.”

            “I—I know. I get it. You are a SEAL and I’ve thought about for a while. And I’ve decided that it’s worth it if I get to be with you. I want to give this a try.”

            “Okay.”

            “Okay?”

            Peter could hear the smile in Wade’s voice as he spoke again. “Yeah. It sounds like you are set.”

            He relaxed and a small smile found its way on his face. “So does that mean…?”

            A grunt forced its way past his lips as Wade strangled him in hug. “You stuck with me until further notice. Sorry, boyfriend, but hopefully that won’t change.”

            “Sounds like a plan.” Peter laughed as Wade eased his grip. Hulk chose that moment to walk over and join them, taking a seat behind Peter to lean against his back. As the warmth soaked through his shirt he reached back to scratch Hulk’s ear. “Can I ask you something?”

            “Sure.”

            “Can I…um, touch your face? I want to know what you look like.” Peter knew his ears and cheeks were red, but he couldn’t _not_ ask. Honestly has been dying to get an idea of what the other looked like. He especially wanted to now the scars that supposedly covered a good portion of his body. Peter just wanted to know and he hoped Wade would allow him.

            “Sure. Of course. You never have to ask, okay?”

            “Kay.”

            Wade’s hands lifted his and brought them to his face. Peter swallowed hard as he felt the uneven texture beneath his left palm. He released a sigh as his nerves began to settle. He focused on the task in front of him. He moved his hand away from the scaring with intentions of mapping that out later. His finger skimmed along Wade’s skin. He began with the nose, focusing intently on forming a picture in his mind. Thankfully he had a good enough imagination to do this. Perhaps if he had been born blind, he might not be able to.

            The nose had a bold slope, coming to a tapered end. There was a knot in the middle of the bridge as if it had been broken before. He trailed his fingers up and along the brow bone. Wade had thick brows; Peter imagined them to be a light brown color. Very gently he felt over the others soft eyelids and extremely long lashes. He moved down over the soft but prominent cheekbones and ran into the scars again. It felt odd, smooth yet bumpy. It went down on Wade’s right side and onto his neck. Peter stopped there before going back and feeling back along the side of Wade’s head. Part of the ear was scarred but mostly intact. For the most part Wade’s hairless head was blemish free but there was a different kind of scarring along the top and down the back. Instead of being subtle and wide spread these were thin and jagged. Almost like a poor surgical job. Over all Peter felt Wade was very handsome with strong features and a powerful jaw line.

            Peter started when he felt a thumb press to his lips. Before he could say anything, Wade took his head in his hands. He gasped when his breath ghosted over Peter’s skin. He could almost feel Wade’s mouth over his but not quite touching. It was maddening. “May I kiss you?” The SEAL’s voice sounded even more wrecked than normal. Peter nodded furiously, leaning forward, his mouth falling over Wade’s.

            Warmth bloomed through Peter. Wade’s hands trailed down to his waist and pulled him closer. Wade’s lips were dry and full. It was slow and sweet, Wade held him close. Peter wound his arms around the other’s neck and kissed him back just as warmly. Peter didn’t have any experience but he be damned if he was going to waste this chance. Wade shifted until his legs were tucked under Peter, pressing them closer. He moved his hand down to press it to his chest, feeling the wild heart beat that matched his own rapid pulse.

            The kiss became heated, Wade’s tongue finding it’s way into his mouth and Peter’s stomach flipped as his pants became a little too tight. He rolled his hips forward seeking friction only to rut against Wade’s own erection. They both groaned loudly and the SEAL pulled away, hot breathe panting against his face. It didn’t bother Peter at all. He felt completely safe and content in Wade’s hold. He let his head fall forward and to what could only be Wade’s chest, surprised that he felt this happy. He didn’t know he could feel this way.

            “Peter? _Peter!_ Why are you crying?” Wade’s hands cupped his face, tilting it up. Peter hadn’t even realized when the tears had begun. “Did I hurt you? Baby, talk to me.”  
            The tears fell even harder at the worried panic in the older man’s voice and he began to laugh. “You didn’t hurt me.” Peter managed. “I’m just…happy.”

            He made a noise as Wade’s mouth fell on his again. “Aw, Baby boy. I can’t even begin to tell you how deeply rooted you are in my heart.” Peter hummed as Wade pecked kisses over his face, paying special attention to his eyes. He sighed, savoring the warm pleasure coiling in his belly. He didn’t want this to end.

            “Lets take it slow, okay?” Wade suggested quietly.

            Peter nodded, taken aback. “Y—yeah.”

            “I want it this way because I don’t want things to go too far too quickly and then I have to leave. I don’t want you to feel…abandoned while this is still new.”

            He nodded again, even though he did not feel that way but if Wade did he wouldn’t question it. “I’m not glass. I just can’t see.”

            “And I won’t treat you like you were. Even if you weren’t blind I would say the same thing. It has nothing to do with your eye sight or lack there of.”

            “Okay.” He paused, biting the inside of his cheek. “I have panic attacks. Sometimes.” Peter admitted, having no idea where it came from.

            “I have nightmares.”

            Peter’s brows shot up as he straightened. “Wha—?”

            “We all have out demons. Mine just to visit me in the middle of the night.”

            “Mine are brought on by triggers. It puts me in a bad place.”

            “I know.” Wade’s fingers scratched through his hair. “You call me whenever you have an attack coming on.”

            “Only if you call me after a nightmare.”

            Wade didn’t say anything. Instead he wrapped around Peter and stood quickly. He didn’t squeak. He didn’t. He will admit that he wrapped himself around the SEAL like a monkey though. Wade gave a deep throaty laugh. “How about ice cream pies?”

            Peter’s mouth stretched into a wide grin. “Sounds good.”  


            Wade felt like a young whipper-snapper again. He had been stunned by Peter’s confession. Men like him didn’t get wishes granted. He’d let himself get carried away while kissing the younger man. A kiss hadn’t been that satisfying in years. It hadn’t been that special in all his life. Finally getting to hold Peter in his arms was wonderful. The thought _he’s the one_ made his heart skip nervously. It all made him feel alive.

            He didn’t want to leave but he did. He knew Peter felt the same but Wade knew it was best they separated for the night. He doubted he would be able to hold back tonight and it was very important to Wade that they took their time no matter how badly he wanted to take the other to bed. For once his sleepless nights weren’t a product of nightmares. He was shamelessly giddy.

            The next day his high dimmed when he spotted Harry Osborn leaving the apartment complex. Wade went down to the mail slots, glaring after the young man as he gather the junk from his box. He returned to his apartment, pulling out his phone. It was time he made a phone call.

            “Matt Murdock.”

            “Hey, Matt. It’s Wade. Wade Wilson.”

            “Wade, you know not to call my personal during office hours.”

            “Who works on Sunday?”

            “I do. What do you want?”

            “I actually have a legit legal question to ask you.”

            “Okay…?”

            “I’m concerned about a stalking issue —“

            “Please tell me you aren’t being accused of stalking, Wade.”

            “No. Someone else is. He’s following my…friend around. I don’t know. It just doesn’t sit right with me.”

            “Well, if he is just following the best you’ve got is a misdemeanor.”

            “ _A misdemeanor?!_ ”

            “Don’t yell. Who is being accused? Maybe I can find some records. If he or she has been charged with stalking before they could be violating their parole and could go to jail.”

            “He hasn’t. It’s Harry Osborn.”

            “ _Jesus Christ_ , Wade. What the hell?”

            “He’s following his friend, _my boyfriend_ , around. His name is Peter Parker. He’s blind, Matt.” Wade knew it was a low blow considering the New York lawyer was blind himself but he needed the man’s help.

            “You have a bad case, Wade. He won’t get convicted unless it’s a felony. We will need evidence that he means to harm Peter if we want to lock him up. Do you think Peter will want to press charges?”

            “No,” Wade replied softly, knowing full well that Peter probably won’t believe him about Harry.

            Matt sighed heavily. “Alright, this is what we will do. You keep an eye out. Record everything that takes place, keep a journal, and do not provoke Harry. If you do, it could be cause us trouble in court. We’ll approach this without Peter pressing charges. So you will need to get proof of evidence of his intent to harm Peter physically or emotionally. I’ll see what I can do.”

            “Thanks, Matt. I owe you.”

            “You fucking do, Wade Wilson.”

            He laughed as he hung up and began going through his mail, tossing away the junk as he went. His stomach sank as he saw the letter with the familiar address and stamp. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for checking out my story. The comments and kudos are met with so much love. I feel bad that I can't get the chapters out faster. University has been kicking my butt and I've been preparing for art shows. But here it is!!! I hope you all enjoy and thank you again. 
> 
> Next update: March 8
> 
> let me know if you guys prefer a specified date of when the next update will be. If it changes I will make it known here.
> 
> EDIT: The update will be moved to March 9!


	5. I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize before hand for any mistakes. I'll come back and read it over and make any changes. If you notice anything just let me know and I'll take a look. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy

“Okay. Spill. You have not stopped grinning since we sat down.”

            Peter’s smile only got larger. He could barely contain himself as Gwen sat down at their table. “You remember that guy I was telling you about?”

            “Yeah…?”

            “Well, we are kinda dating.”

            The squeal that followed sent a spike through Peter’s head, causing him to flinch. “Oh my God, Peter! Are you serious? How did it happen? How did it go?”

            He huffed at her excitement and shrugged. “I just said that I liked him and he said that he liked me.”

            “That’s it?” Gwen’s voice let on her disappointment.

            “Well, we did make out.”

            Again another high-pitched squeal rang in his ears. “Peter! You dog! I can’t believe you.”

            Peter flushed. “What can I say?”

            “Oh, Peter. I’m so happy for you. You need someone special in your life like that. I’m proud of you.”

            He grunted, embarrassed by the praise. “Thanks, Gwen. I—I think I need this too.”

            “Does Aunt May or Harry know?”

            Peter shook his head, reaching to rub Hulk’s ears. “I’m introducing Wade to Aunt May this Thursday. As for Harry? I think I’m going to wait. I know he doesn’t care for Wade from their encounters.”

            Gwen made a curious noise. “Well, I look forward to meeting him.”

            “I’ll see if something can be arranged.”

           

            Peter jumped when heard the knock at his door, followed by Wade’s voice. “Hey, baby boy!”

            Hulk pranced after him, whining at the sound of Wade. Peter chuckled at his hound’s excitement but he couldn’t deny that he was just as excited too. He hurried over, unlocking the door with practiced ease and pulled it open as Hulk squeezed pass his legs.

            “Hey, there handsome! Who’s a good boy? Look what I’ve got for you! We have to ask your daddy first though.” An arm snaked around his waist and lips brushed his temple. “Hey, baby boy.”

            Peter shivered at the softness in the SEAL’s voice and hurried with a reply. “H-hey. What have you got for Hulk?”

            “Another giant cow bone with all the yummy grisly and whatever that is on it. I figured he’d like this more than that rawhide one I got him last time.”

            “I’m pretty sure he ate through it in one day. Go ahead and give it to him.”

            It was only Tuesday. Wade had called earlier, requesting a movie and pizza night. Peter readily agreed. He stepped back as Wade closed the door. A loud click followed as he locked the door.

            “Okay. What kind of pizza do you want?” Wade called out as he walked away. Probably to the kitchen. “I’m going to go ahead and place the call.”

            “Pepperoni.” Peter followed him, leaning on the island counter.

            “Ah, a classic kinda man. I like the meat lovers myself.”

            “I figured.”

            “Anything else?”

            “Just whatever you like.”

            “Okie dokie.” There was a moment of silence and then Wade spoke. “Hey, I’d like to place an order for delivery. Yeah, I want a medium pepperoni, a medium meaty with extra bacon. I would like an order of the southern wings and bread sticks. Yeah, I’ll take that too.”

            Peter raised his brows at the amount of food Wade ordered, worried about the tab. Apparently it showed on his face because Wade said, “Hey, I’m a hungry man. I like my food. No, I was talking to somebody else. Yes, the apartment is up the stairs to the left. Call this number if you get lost.”

            He felt along the counter until his fingers bumped something hard. Upon further inspection he found that it was probably the bone by the tight plastic and lumps were anything to go by. It was heavy too. No doubt Hulk would be in love.

            “You want to give it to him?” Wade asked.

            “No, you do the honors. You bought it after all.”

            “Kay.”

            Peter tracked Wade’s movements of rustling, the soft sound of a pocketknife being opened and the plastic being cut. The smell of the bone, not unlike jerky, his nose and apparently Hulk smelled it too. The dog pranced and whined some where between himself and Wade who laughed loudly. “Here you go, boy.” Teeth clacked and Peter listened to Hulk dart away into the living room. He smiled, a happy feeling settling in his core.

            “So I got some movies with me and I thought we’d play a game.”

            Peter quirked his brow as he edged closer to Wade. “Yeah? What kind of game?” He could only imagine.

            “Well, I was thinking we’d watch the movie and you tell me what think is happening on the screen—Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“You are ridiculous,” Peter giggled. “How do I know you’ll play fair?”

            Wade gasped loudly. “I’m appalled! Bambi, how could you think I would cheat?”

            “You would wouldn’t you?”

            “With anyone else but you.”

            Peter snorted, shaking his head. “What would you like to drink?”

            “Water is fine but I can get that myself. Where are the glasses?”

            “Second cabinet to the right of the sink.”

            “Do you have something to drink?”

            “Yeah, it’s in the living room.”

            They chatted idly, mostly about the movies and Hulk’s sudden silence as they waited on the food. When it did arrive, Wade paid for it and ignored any attempts Peter made to pay for his pizza. Peter sat on the couch as Wade put in the movie before settling next to him, close but not touching. At some point after they had ate more than they probably should, their bodies pressed together, Peter’s head resting on Wade shoulder as he listened to the movie as Wade narrated it. Peter smiled at the way the SEAL described the movie Avatar.

            Halfway through the next movie, Wade suddenly stood and walked into the kitchen. Peter sat up straighter, warning bells going off in his head. “Wade? Is everything okay?”

            “Yeah, Pete.”

            Something in his tone had Peter following Wade into the kitchen. “You don’t sound okay. I may be blind but I’m not stupid.”

            Wade sighed heavily. “Peter, I’ve got something to tell you.”

            Peter’s heart dropped but he tried not to panic. “What?”

            “I’m getting sent back.”

            “Wha—You mean you have to go back to…”

            “Yeah.”

            “When?”

            “Next Monday.”

            Peter inhaled shakily. He wasn’t expecting this so soon. “Where are being sent?”

            “I don’t know. I won’t know until I am told the circumstances of the mission.”

            “C—can I call or write you?”

            “Oh, Petey. No, you can try to write but I won’t be able to write you. Secrecy from the moment I leave here is of the up most importance. Even disclosing details of the weather can cause failure in the mission. I’m sorry, Peter.”

            “D—don’t be.”

            “You are trembling.”

            He felt the tears splash down his cheeks. He tried holding them pack but he never suspected he’d get this attached this quickly. “Oh baby boy. Don’t cry.”

            Strong arms wrapped around him and hefted him onto the counter. Those arms stayed wrapped tight around him, guiding his head to Wade’s shoulder. “Please don’t cry.”

            Peter shook his head, wishing he’d just stop crying but he couldn’t. He just clung to the SEAL. He thought he was prepared to deal with him leaving but now he had to face it. Had to face the idea of Wade being gone for months. Had to face the worry that Wade just might not return.

            At some point the tears stopped but he didn’t let the older man go. As long as Wade allowed him too, he’d continue to hold him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled into Wade’s shirt. “I-I just—”

            “It’s okay, baby boy. I understand. It’s never easy but I’ve done this a long time and I know I can take care of myself.”

            “I know.”

            “I’ll come back. I promise. I’ll come back to you.”

            “You better. I won’t forgive you if you cut out this early in our relationship.”

            Wade huffed, his chest heaving with the movement. “Not planning on it, baby boy.”

            They stayed like that until Wade moved them back to the living room. Wade laid them down on the couch, their legs tangled together as they tried to both fit in the small space. Peter could tell he’s back was pressed against the couch while Wade was pressed to his front. He felt surprisingly warm and sleepy now that he had cried. Tomorrow he knew he would be embarrassed but now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

            Wade’s heart bled. Peter had reacted exactly the way he thought but it didn’t make it easier. He didn’t like seeing those big brown eyes fill with tears and turn red and blood shot. He never wanted to see that look on the young man’s face. For the first time, Wade felt doubt. He never second-guessed his choices he has made in life. Now? His stomach gave a sickening churn at the thought of leaving Peter to go to some foreign land for any reason under the sun but all equally dangerous. He didn’t want to go.

           

But he had to.

 

            When four o’clock rolled around, Wade dressed in the nicest pair of black jeans and red button down he owned along with a newly bought pair of dress shoes. He wanted to make a good impression on Peter’s only living relative. Normally he’d opt for a hoodie and sweats to help hide the scarring but he had a distinct feeling that this Aunt May would be more insulted by disrespectful state of dress, something he could help, rather than scars, something he couldn’t help. So nice proper fitting clothes it is. Needless to say as a Navy SEAL he was worried about meeting a little old lady.

            He crossed the landing, knocking loudly on Peter’s door. “Hey, its Wade!” A smiled stretched across his face as Hulk began to whine and scratch at the door followed by Peter’s voice. “I’m coming!”

            A second later the door opened up, revealing a nicely dressed Peter Parker. He wore dark jeans, a red and blue plaid button down, and converse. Wade vaguely wondered how he managed to dress himself without looking ridiculous. He slotted the question away for another day as he drew the younger man into his arms and pecked a kiss on the lips. Wade had never been shy about showing affection and now that Peter had given him the okay like hell was he going to hold back.

            Hulk cried pitifully for attention. Wade pulled away and laughed before leaning down to rub the lab’s giant head. He had never believed that thing that people said about pets looking like their masters but Wade couldn’t deny that Hulk had a set of the biggest, most expressive eyes that were as hard to resist as Peter’s. The second his hand fell on Hulk’s head the dog’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open in happy panting. Wade’s heart melted just a little.

            “You ready to go?” He asked as he continued to pet the hound.

            “Yeah, I just need to get him in his harness.”

            “Alright.” Wade took a step back and watched Peter move effortlessly across the apartment as if he could see just fine. It was far too easy for Wade to forget.

            They walked to his aunts. It was a quaint neighborhood where each house looked just like the next. Peter seemed to know exactly which set of stairs to take. He knocked on the glass door before opening it and calling, “Aunt May!”

            “In the kitchen, honey!”

            Wade closed and locked the door before following Peter across the hall into a small kitchen, gazing at the family pictures and knick-knacks. The smell of home cooking caused his stomach to grumble. An older lady stood next to the stove, wearing an apron over scrubs, while she stirred the pot. She looked up at their entrance and surprise flitted across her features before settling on a warm welcoming smile.

            “Hello, Peter. Who is your friend?”

            Wade blinked in surprise himself, his mind racing to process this information. He thought the shock was because of his scars but perhaps it really stemmed from the fact she didn’t know Peter was bringing a guest. By Peter’s sudden fidgeting and the flush that had taken up residence in his ears and cheeks seemed to concrete Wade’s theory.

            “Uh, Aunt May, I would like to introduce you to Wade Wilson. We are dating.”

            “Oh!” She shuffled over excited and Wade leaned around Peter to shake her hand. “I’m May Parker but you can call me Aunt May if you like. Everyone does.”

            He smiled in relief. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

            She turned back to her stove, speaking as she went. “Peter, you have a subtle way to go about things.”

            “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. We just became like a thing Saturday.” Peter stooped down to undo Hulk’s harness and hung it on the peg by the front door. “I’m going to the restroom.”

            Wade watched with interest as Peter disappeared down the hall before turning back to the lady of the house. He’d seen hell. He’d lost friends and had to stand in their funerals. He had to do things he’d never want to share with Peter. Now standing in the same room with his aunt? Wade was beginning to fidget. “So, uh, Ms. May…”

            “What do you do for a living, Mr. Wilson?”

            “Wade is fine, ma’am.”

            “I’ll call you Wade when you call me Aunt May.” She gave him a sly smile over her shoulder. “What do you do for a living?”

            “I serve the U.S. Navy as a SEAL.”

            She stilled, looking over her shoulder again but this time with a careful expression. “Oh? Well, then. Thank you for your service. It is much appreciated. Ben served in ‘Nam.”

            “He did, ma’am?” Peter never out right said what had happened to his uncle but Wade had gotten the idea that he had passed away.

            “Oh, yes. Two tours. Came back with minimum damage. He was one the lucky ones.”

            “Were you among the protestors during the war?”

            “Oh course! That was how we socialized during that time.”

            Wade huffed, walking over to look at pictures on the wall. It was a family portrait, casual but it had an older adult man who had to be Ben with his arm slung over a younger Aunt May and a hand on a younger Peter’s shoulder. Peter’s hair was wilder, choppy. He studied Peter’s eyes and his heart did a flip. They were focused and shined so much brighter with happy emotions. He frowned as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that Peter would never know what he looked like.

            “That was before the accident.” Aunt May’s voice caused him to jump out of his reverie.

            “Accident?” He repeated, looking at her.

            “Before he lost his sight.” Wade didn’t miss the sad look that crossed her features, aging herself right before his eyes. He couldn’t imagine the toll it took on her.

            “Peter mentioned that before.”

            Suddenly, the younger man returned. “What have I mentioned before?”

            Wade glanced at Aunt May quickly, unsure whether or not to bring up the incident that caused him to lose his sight. The older woman came to his rescue. “Oh, I was telling Wade that you like leaving Hulk with me for my nightshifts.”

            He could praise the older woman for her quick thinking. “I hope you like chicken stew, Wade.”

            “Of course, Aunt May. It smells absolutely heavenly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally up. Feel free to leave a comment. It gives me life. <3 
> 
> Next update: March 23
> 
> Things will be heating up soon ^^


	6. Time for Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King by Lauren Aquilina

_Wade joined the Navy, searching for something, anything, to fill the void in his life. He had no family he wanted to stake claim to. No friends. Nothing to keep him grounded. He realized his life could go two ways. One he could become an alcoholic and/or drug addict or he could pull up his big boy breeches and do something with his life. He was heading down the first path, barely out of high school and spending every night staring at the bottom of a bottle. His wakeup call came in the form of a stolen wallet, an STI and a bent pride for paying for a night with a less than attractive woman. After a quick hangover cure, he was on the phone with a military official asking questions about joining a branch._

_Nothing prepared him for the horrors. He came, though, when he was called. He’s been all over the world. This mission was no different. However something was wrong. Very wrong. There were no outward signs. It was there though. It caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. His heart pounded a little faster and his blood ran cold. They were creeping through the jungle on a rescue. An American pilot had gone down in hostile territory. He looked back at his teammate bringing up the rear. A figure appeared from behind the brush faraway enough that he couldn’t make out details. A gun came up and fired before Wade could utter a word._

_“NO!” Wade dove, catching his friend as he fell. “No, no, no. Weasel?” Blood ran and confusing rapid fire made the situation much more worse as he clutched at his friend. The thick red fluid bloomed across the other SEAL’s armor, his breath coming quick and broken. Wade just clutched him harder. “Hey, man. Talk to me. Come on. Talk to me.”_

_Wade never got a reply, just dark memories painted in blood._

            Wade gasped, jerking awake. He blinked into the darkness, knowing immediately he wasn’t in his bed in his apartment. He laid, tense, as he slowly came into awareness. Then a body shifted next to him, followed by a soft snore, before settling again. Another body shifted by his legs and a dog huffed loudly. Wade relaxed, breathing a sigh as he realized where he was. He had spent the night at Peter’s. Dread filled him as he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was a quarter till six. His flight was at eight.

            Wade rolled onto his side, wrapping himself tight around the younger man. He inhaled Peter’s scent, committing the mix of spicy sweet shampoo, clothing detergent, and Peter’s unique smell to memory. Finally he pulled himself out of bed for a shower. They had agreed to spend their last hours together so Wade had packed his stuff and left it by the door. They kissed and held each other until they fell asleep. Wade could tell Peter was fighting to hold it together.

            By the time he stepped out of the shower and dressed, Peter had gotten up and had Hulk on a leash. Wade walked with them outside, neither of them saying anything as Hulk did his business in the courtyard. When they went back inside Wade finally spoke.

            “I have friend, Peter. His name is Matt Murdock. He’s a good guy. I think you two will make good friends.”

            “Okay.”

            Wade swallowed the lump in his throat. They drank coffee, watched the morning news, and held each other until it was time for him to leave. He kissed Peter, gentle and lasting. He didn’t want to let go. God, he didn’t want to let go. _He didn’t want to go._ It was Peter who pushed him out the door, saying, “You have to go or you’ll miss your flight.” He didn’t miss the tight brokenness in his voice. Wade paused on the street curb, tears streaming down his face. “Fuck.”

 

            The first week Peter spent in a daze. He went through the motions, trying to stay busy, and always half expecting Wade to come knocking on his door or send a text. He willed himself not to cry, not over someone he had just met. At least that’s what he told himself. The truth was he no longer wanted to shed tears. He knew Wade wouldn’t want him crying over him. So he continued with life, hoping for the SEAL’s safety. Being around friends helped cut the loneliness. Harry still didn’t know about Wade so when he asked him what was bothering him, Peter just shrugged it off and smiled. Gwen and Aunt May knew the truth and that was all that matters.

            The second week came and went the same way, Peter wondering what Wade was doing. That Monday, he received a phone call. “Hello?”

            “This is Captain Gobber. Am I speaking to Peter Parker?”

            He swallowed hard. “Yes.”

            “Wade Wilson has added you to his emergency contact information. I am calling to just verify this and get your approval. May I call you in the event that Wade is injured or killed in action?”

            “Y-Yes.” Peter replied immediately, breathlessly.

            “Good. You will be the first to be notified, Mr. Parker.”

            “Thank you. I—”

            “Wade, told me about you. Don’t worry about him. I can’t disclose details but he’s with good people.”

            “Thank you, Sir.”

            “Of course. Have a nice day.”

            “You too.”

            Peter stood there, speechless, over the call. What did this mean? Wade had listed him as an emergency contact. Out of the people the man knew, he would be among the first to know. For some reason, he felt a small sense of joy. It only served as proof that Wade hadn’t forgotten about him yet. Knowing this made the upcoming months easier to handle.

            By that Friday, Peter got another phone call while studying. “Hello?”

            “Hey, is this Peter Parker?”

            “It is.”

            “I’m Matt Murdock. A…friend of Wade’s.”

            Peter frowned suspiciously at the pause. “You don’t sound sure about that.”

            Matt chuckled deeply. “I’ve known Wade a long time. He’s my friend though don’t ever tell him that.”

            Peter smiled, though he had a nagging feeling as he wondered why the man was calling. “Sure.”

            “Anyway. I was wondering if you’d like to meet for coffee. Wade seemed to believe we would get along.”

            “Um, sure but why did he say that?”

            “Oh. Something about the blind should lead the blind. I think he meant it as a joke but I didn’t find it very funny.”

           

            Meeting with Matt Murdock was an experience. The man had a dry sense of humor and almost satire way about him. The man would make a joke or throw an insult and Peter wouldn’t realize what the true meaning was until seconds after. His victims never did. Peter bet that Matt and Tony would get on great. They also talked about their lives. Peter learned that Matt had served with Wade in the Navy before loosing his sight in a training exercise gone wrong. He got Honorably Discharged and went back to school and became a lawyer.

            “Wade could have gotten out long ago.”

            “He mentioned that.” Peter replied softly, recalling the conversation.

            “The bastard pushed on though. I swear he’s made of something other than human flesh and bones.”

            “What? Like superman?” Peter laughed.

            “No, more like an underrated anti-hero that spends half his time being a little shit and the other stuffing his face with chimichangas.”

            He snorted before taking another sip of his coffee. “I could see that.”

            “He’ll do this for as long as he can. He can pull out this year if he wanted but he won’t get all the benefits if stays for the full thirty.”

            “Is that why?”

            “For Wade? Probably not. He needs something in his life to be dedicated to. Something that keeps him busy and on his toes. The Navy gave him that. If things get serious between you two I’m sure he’ll go ahead and get out.”

            “How are you sure? Wade always seems set of serving his country.”

            “I’ll tell you what he tells me. Very rarely does someone join solely because they feel they are fulfilling some patriotic duty to this great nation. No, it’s to make a living during hard times or set our lives on the straight and narrow. We are just pawns told where to go and what to do. Wade told me that there is no honor in killing another human being. Once upon a time he believed the other way. So much so that it frightened me.”

            Peter frowned. “What do you mean?”

            “Peter, Wade has done things but only he can tell you. He’ll be quick to tell you that there is no glory in what he does. War is just to make money and not for the soldier.”

            “He’s different though.” Peter breathed quietly, blocking out all the sounds in the coffee shop.

            “Indeed. After the accident that resulted in his scars, he changed. Grew up, matured, became humbled. Whatever you want to call it. He became a better man in my opinion. Still stubborn and stupid as a mule sometimes but a good man.”

            Peter flushed. “He is.”

            Matt switched gears, asking, “how did you loose your sight?”

            He hesitated before replying softly. “I—I don’t like talking about it.”

            “I understand.”

            “Sorry.”

            “Don’t be. I am forward and usually ask things that I shouldn’t. I regret nothing though.”

            Peter felt a grin break out. “I believe that.”

            After that first outing, they had lunch every two weeks. Matt was a workaholic, but he was easy to be around. He was just returning from a convention for individuals with different disabilities. It was one of the best outings he had in awhile. The cool new tech coming out for people with visual difficulties thrilled Peter.

            Hulk growled low, almost inaudible. Peter hesitated, listening carefully. He heard someone clear their throat. “Harry?”

            “Hey.”

            “Hi.” Peter smiled. “What’s up?”

            “Just came by to talk. If you have time?”

            “Sure! Come on in.” Peter quickly unlocked the door to his apartment. Once inside he undid Hulk’s harness and hung it in it’s place. “Want something to drink?”

            “No, thank you. What have you been up to?”

            “Oh, I just got back from a convention.” Peter replied, walking to the kitchen.

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah. It had all these cool gadgets for people with different promblems. It was a lot of fun.”

            “Who did you go with?”

            Peter paused, frowning at the tone in his friend’s voice. “…Uh, a guy named Matt.”

            “Who is he?”

            “Just someone I met through a friend.”

            “Just someone you met?”

            Peter straightened at the edge in Harry’s voice. “Yeah, through a friend.”

            “Whose this friend?”

            “Harry, what’s with the twenty questions? I went with someone to a convention and had fun. What’s the problem?”

            “ _Peter_. How stupid can you be?”

            Anger flared inside him in a way it hadn’t in long time. It almost startled him. “Excuse me?”

            “Come on. Seriously? You go running off with some stranger? What if he hurt you?”

            “What? Harry, I can handle myself just fine.”

            “Peter, you didn’t know this guy and you just run off with him?”

            “Why are getting angry?” Peter snapped, whipping his head in the direction of his friend.

            “ _Why?_ ” He held his ground as he listened to Harry stomp over to him. “Why? Because, Peter. I worry about you. I was there for you when everything went to shit. I don’t want to see that happen again!”

            “I’m grateful for that,” Peter bit back, trying to rein in his rage. “But that’s no excuse to get pissy when I try to meet new people. Just because I lost my sight because I was _attacked_ doesn’t mean I’m going to live my life in fear for the rest of whatever fucking time have left. And if you think I should then maybe we shouldn’t be friends any longer!”

            A tense silence fell over them, Peter desperately searching for any quos as to how Harry was feeling. What he said was harsh and he was eternally grateful for everything Harry had done for him through his hard times. However he couldn’t stand for this. He couldn’t allow Harry to guilt him and scare him into becoming a recluse. No, Peter wanted so much more out of life. He didn’t want to live it in fear any longer.

            Finally the other young man spoke. “I’m leaving.”

            “Leaving?”

            “On business trip across Europe. I’ll be gone for six months.”

            “Oh. Okay.”

            “Call me if you need anything. Good bye, Peter.”

            “Bye.” Peter frowned as he listened to Harry leave, the closing with a soft ‘shnick’. He released a heavy breath, trying not to give into the overwhelming negative emotions that made him want to feel bad about snapping at his best friend. He began doing a breathing exercise as his chest tightened painfully. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he quickly made a call.

            “Hello?” Came Bruce’s smooth voice.

            “Hey, Bruce, you got a minute?”

            “Of course. What’s going on?”

            “Just need to talk to somebody.”

           

            Peter relished the warm hug Gwen had given him upon their meeting. There was just something sweet and calming about her. He found himself turning to her more and more to deal with his personal problems. Actually that’s why they were sitting on a park bench while Hulk ran loose when they should have been in class.

            “I don’t know what happened,” he admitted. “It was like I just exploded. I got so annoyed.”

            “Peter, you are human. You are allowed to get annoyed with your best friend. Its natural.”

            “Its just he has never gotten me so angry before.”

            “Peter, maybe its just you two are growing up and growing apart. It happens especially at this stage in our lives. You are going to college and he is training to over his family business. Honestly when was the last time you two have done something fun together? Acted your ages?”

            “Awhile,” Peter confessed. “I still don’t want to loose him as a friend though.”

            He heard her laugh, a light and airy sound. “And you won’t. He just won’t be your best friend anymore.”

            “I guess you’re right.” Peter thought about what she said.

            “You guess?”

            Peter chuckled. “Yeah. Okay. You are right. Probably. Perhaps I should just let him go.”

            “Its up to you. I’m here if you need anything.”

            “Thank you.”

            “How are you? You know. With Wade being gone?”

            “Good. Better than I thought. I worry about his a lot.”

            “I’m sure he’ll be alright. Besides I still need to meet him.”

            “Oh yeah. You do.”

            “Yeah.” Gwen shifted next to him and then stood. “So how about we go for some lunch. It’s starting to get chilly and I could go for some miso soup and sushi.”

            Peter grinned. “Sounds good.”

            The weeks passed in a blur for Peter. He had his ups and downs but for the first time in long time the ups actually out weighed the downs. Peter didn’t expect this but he took advantage of it while he did. He got on a program with Bruce where he helped other teens with visual impairments. He enjoyed it, a lot, and it helped him work through his own problems. The productivity outside of school pushed him to do other things. He wanted to find a job and possibly travel. Peter longer wanted to hide and take the safe route anymore.

            The holidays came and went. Peter spent a very quiet Thanksgiving and Christmas with his Aunt May. He rung in the New Year with Aunt May and Gwen but all he could think about was Wade. The spring semester began a week later and the city was covered in snow. He threw himself into his classes and volunteer work. It made him happy as he waited for the SEAL to return home.

            It was late March, early on a Saturday morning, when he took Hulk to the park like usual. He sat in his usual place while Hulk ran and did his business. The sound of an audio book buzzed through one ear bud as he waited, feeling the warmth of the sun upon his skin for the first in weeks. He sat up straighter when he heard Hulk whine loudly. His dog continued to cry, even yelping and growling lightly.

            “Hulk? Hulk!”

            The lab didn’t come instead just continued to make pathetic noises somewhere near by. Peter jumped to his feet, prepared to go in search of his companion, but he froze as a familiar voice reached his ears. “Awww! Who’s a handsome boy! I got you big ole bone but we gotta ask your daddy to make sure its okay.”

            “ _Wade?”_ Peter gasped, his eyes watering.

            “Hey there, Baby boy. I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done. I don't even know anymore. Lol. Was it what you expected? Let me know. I love hearing from you guys. You are all absolutely wonderful. Thank you for reading!
> 
> It you notice anything concerning the military that isn't correct please let me know. I've tried doing my research but it's actually hard to find answers to specific questions.
> 
> Next Update will be: April 20  
> Its a stretch but I've got a lot coming up but hopefully after the 20th updates will be much faster. 
> 
> I've been obsessed with The Walking Dead recently. Perhaps there will be a future story with our favorite duo in a zombie apocalypse??? *Nudge Nudge**Wink Wink*


	7. Who Said I Was An Adult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I didn't get a chance to proof before posting. I plan on doing that with in the next few days but I wanted to go ahead and post. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene by Hozier

As soon as his boss gave him leave, Wade was on the next flight to New York. He grabbed the bus and taxi. His heart pounded in his chest as he paid the driver and got out, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He jogged into the courtyard and went right up to Peter’s door. He inhaled deeply before knocking. He heard nothing from the other side. It was a beautiful day, cold but sunny. Of course. Peter would be at the park with Hulk.

            He slung his bag on like a backpack and headed off down the street. He didn’t have the patience to wait for Peter to come home. He found the young blind man sitting on his park bench, head angled down and eyes half closed as he listened to something on his phone. Wade grinned as he saw Hulk pause in his play with some Great Dane to bound towards him. He stooped to greet the lab as he edged towards Peter. Hulk whined loudly, drawing the boy’s attention.

            “Hulk? Hulk!”

            Wade’s stomach flipped at the sound of Peter’s voice but Hulk jumped on top of him drawing his attention. “Awww! Who’s a handsome boy! I got you a big ole bone but we gotta ask your daddy to make sure it’s okay.”

            “ _Wade?_ ” He heard Peter gasp. Wade’s eyes searched Peter’s and when he saw them brimming with tears his own watered in response.

            “Hey there, Baby boy. I’m home.” He quickly closed the distance. He never missed the warmth of another as he did now. Even after a few months Peter looked different. Good different. His skin had a pleasant glow and the circles beneath his eyes long gone. He had carried a photo of his battle gear. Even the kid’s hair was longer, sticking up at odd angles. He looked good. Happy. That in turn filled Wade with warmth.

            He held Peter like one half of his soul was uncovered as Hulk danced around them. “Come on, Bambi. Lets go someplace more private, eh?”

            Peter nodded eagerly before pulling away and reaching out. It only took Wade a split second to realize what he was doing and he smiled widely as he reached back to grip Peter’s hand tightly. Wade huffed as he was dragged back to the bench so Peter could gather his things. He didn’t even bother with Hulk’s harness, just attached him to a leash and wound himself around Wade. The SEAL more than happily led Peter back to the apartment.

            Wade dumped his things by the front door of Peter’s apartment. They nearly fell over themselves to crash on the couch, Peter landing on top and pressing his face into Wade’s chest. He grunted when the blind man thumped him hard. “You jerk. Just showing up like that.”

            “I just wanted to see you. I couldn’t wait.”

            Peter leaned up and Wade’s breath got caught in his throat. He wondered if Peter knew just how beautiful he was. Those big brown eyes, half lidded and unfocused, gazing at nothing. There was a sense of awareness though, a sharp and acute attention to his surroundings. He looked older, healthier. Wade couldn’t wait to hear all that happened while he had been away. That can wait. Right now he just wanted to kiss the younger man. And he did.

            Peter moaned happily as Wade cupped the back of his head and drew his mouth against his. He kept it slow and sensual, finally feeding the slow burn he’d felt of the last few months. He hummed as Peter tried to deepen the kiss. They broke apart when Hulk whines and clawed at Wade’s bags. “What is it?” Peter asked breathlessly.

            “Hulk wants the bone I got him.”

            Peter smiled. “He won’t stop.”

            “Here. I’ll take care of it. Don’t move.”

            “Not planning on it.”

            Wade huffed as he rolled from under Peter and walked over to his bag and pulled out the bone. As he headed into the kitchen, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. It struck him odd. He eyed it as he unwrapped the bone. He slipped it to the eagerly awaiting dog.

            “You want anything while I’m up?”

            Peter popped up, expression shocked. “I’m sorry. Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

            Wade chuckled. “How about we order in? I could kill for a pizza.”

            “Pizza it is.” Peter rolled to his feet. “You order? I’m going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

            “Sure. Regular?”

            “Yep.”  
            Wade smiled as he pulled out his phone, dialing the pizza place. He walked over to the bookcase, frowning at the item. He placed his order, grabbing the odd gadget from the top self. He ripped it’s wires from the force as he recognized it as a camera, a live feed camera. Before he realized it he had crushed it in his fist. He frowned at the “Stark Industries” on a broken panel. He pocketed it in his bag, hoping he didn’t just break something of Peter’s but he highly doubted it.

            Wade turned his focus to Peter as he returned. Nothing was going to ruin his first night back with his boyfriend. He pulled the younger man into his arms in a tight hug and Peter laughed, a light sound, as he returned the embrace. “What do you want to do while we wait?”

            The SEAL hummed. “Stay like this.”

            “Stop it. Seriously? What do you want to do?”

            “How about just watch some TV?” He paused, pursing his lips. “Well, I watch. You listen.”

            “Sounds good to me.”

            He led Peter back over to the couch where they curled around each other, Peter’s head on his shoulder and Wade’s head on his. Wade allowed himself to relax and let his eyes fall close. This felt too right and too good for him. He couldn’t wait to tell Peter that he had began his retirement process with the Navy.

 

            Peter was sure that his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Even now after a full meal of pizza and soda, followed up with a shared container of ice cream, he couldn’t move away from Wade. When did this happen? This urge to be near this other person. He just wanted to maintain contact as if the other might vanish and he’d never know. Peter inhaled, taking in the details of Wade’s scent. He smelled like gas and sweat and just general stink that comes with traveling all day with undertones of long faded cologne. It didn’t bother Peter at all. It meant that Wade was with him again.

            “I’m glad you made it back.”

            “Me too, baby boy.” Wade’s hold around his shoulder tightened briefly before relaxing again. Silence stretched for a moment as The Golden Girls played on TV. Apparently Wade was obsessed with Bea Arthur. “Tell me. What did you do while I was away.”

            Peter shivered at the huskiness in Wade’s voice. “Went to school. I got involved in a lot of community projects. Matt has been really great. And me and Harry got into a fight.” Peter cringed at the memory. They hadn’t spoken to one another since then. Part of Peter missed Harry but he knew something has changed in their relationship and that was just him wishing for the relationship they used to have.

            “What happened?”

            “He got angry because I was Matt. He cares, you know, but he just over stepped and we got into a fight.”

            “Have you two made up?” Wade asked, the curiosity sounding genuine.

            “No. He left for Europe. We haven’t talked since.”

            “I’m sorry to hear that. I know how much he meant to you.”

            Peter smiled. “Thanks. It’s okay. Really. What about you? What did you do?”

            “Spent a lot of time patrolling. Nothing heavy. I just out of touch for the majority of the time.”

            “Yeah. That’s good. Right?”

            He felt it when Wade laughed. “Yeah. It’s good. Actually that’s what I want to talk to you about.”

            Peter frowned, worry instantly gripping him. “What?”

            “I’m retiring from the Navy.”

            At first, Peter had no idea how to respond. He was pretty sure he was gaping like a fish as he tried to process this news. “Th-that’s good. Why?”

            “I’m just done. I’m ready to settle down.”

            “B-but I thought it meant a lot to you. I mean what about your benefits?” Peter’s mind went back to the outing he had with Matt.

            “It did. It does. I just don’t want to do it anymore.”

            Something Wade’s voice had Peter sitting up, his head tilted in the SEAL’s general direction. “You…you aren’t doing this because of me?” When he was met with Wade’s silence Peter pushed him. “ _Right_?”

            Wade sighed loudly. “I don’t know, Peter. I just know that I don’t want to be moving around any more. At any moment I can be moved to west coast or the next tour I do could get me killed. Maybe I am doing this for you but some selfish part inside me is doing it for myself. Don’t worry your head about it. I don’t make a decision unless I’m one hundred percent on it. No pressure, Peter. I’m doing this for me.”

            Peter waited in silence, his mind reeling. Finally he mumbled, “okay. I understand.”

            A tense quiet lapsed between them until Peter felt Wade brush his lips across his. He melted into the kiss, instantly forgetting about Wade’s announcement. Peter made a small noise in annoyance at the odd angle of his head. Without breaking away, he rose onto his knees and threw his leg across Wade’s lap. He had fumbled but the SEAL’s hand came to grab him by the knee and fixed it so he straddling Wade’s legs. They resumed kissing more enthusiastically.

            He gasped as Wade pulled back, biting his bottom lip as he did so. Wade chuckled lightly before moving to mouth at Peter’s jaw. Peter’s hands flexed where they rested on the older man’s shoulders. Wade nipped a particularly sensitive spot below his ear. “Wade,” he moaned as his body began reacting to the others ministrations.

            Wade pulled back, pecking his lips before saying, “Lets go to bed, shall we?”

            Peter’s heart skipped a beat. “I-I-”

            “To sleep, baby boy. We’ve got our entire lives to all the fun things.”

            Peter smiled, huffing. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

           

            Wade researched the odd camera he found, typing in the serial number into the search bar and when nothing useful came up he decided to pay Tony Stark a visit. While Peter went to school with Gwen, Wade walked to Stark tower. He frowned when saw the lady at the front desk and strolled forward. The blond looked at him expectantly, an obnoxious look on her face. “I need to speak to Tony.”

            She made a face like she was annoyed with him. “Tony…”

            “Stark…”

            “Mr. Stark is busy.” She sneered at him.

            “Uh, Mr. Stark will want to talk to me.” Wade leaned on the counter and she leaned back. He knew didn’t stink just having showered at Peter’s. His face was putting her off. Good. She was acting bratty in his opinion anyway.

            “I doubt it.”

            “Just call him up.”

            “Sir, you’ll need to leave before I call security.”

            “Alright.” He backs away, mumbling, “you win this one.”

            He stood on the curb, gazing at the building. He could sneak in but what would be the best way? Wade considered multiple scenarios but someone tapped him on the shoulder drawing his attention. He gazed at the blond man gazing at him with big blue eyes. The man was wearing track clothes, looking as if he had just come from a work out (as if he needed it). The man was seriously built.

            “Wade Wilson?”

            Wade’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Maybe. Who’s asking?”

            “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers. I’m friends with Peter Parker.”

            Wade blinked and then smiled brightly. “Oh yeah. Peter’s mentioned you. How are you?”

            “I’m fine. I just came to visit Tony.”

            “Oh thank God. I’ve been trying to get in to talk to him but crazy chick won’t even call him for me.”

            The ex-soldier frowned. “What do you need to talk to Tony about?”

            “I found something that belongs to Tony.” Wade pulled out the broken gadget and showed it to Steve.

            He looks at it, a frown gracing his features. “I don’t know much about this stuff but I’ll see you up to Tony’s lab. He’s probably working.”

            “Thanks. This is important.”

            “I believe you. Besides Peter seems think you are pretty special.”

            Wade chuckled. “I’m nothing compared to him.” He followed Steve into the lobby and as they walked pass the receptionist’s desk, Wade stuck his tongue out at the blond who gaped at him with horror. They rode in one elevator before getting off, walking down the hall before getting onto another elevator, a nicer more techy looking one. Wade jumped as an automated voice just spoke to them.

            “Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers and guest. I’ll have you know that Mr. Stark doesn’t want any distractions.”

            “Thank you, JARVIS. I’ve been duly noted.” Steve looked at Wade. “That’s Tony’s AI thing.”

            “Right.” Wade frowned. No wonder the man was the top inventor for the government.

            They got off the elevator again and entered Tony Stark’s lab. The man was engrossed in his work, mumbling away in his messy lab. Steve walked over to him, a small smile on his face. “Tony, you have company.”

            “I have been made aware. I’m sure JARVIS told you.”

            “He did. This is Wade Wilson, Peter’s boyfriend.”

            The inventor looked Wade up and down with that _look_ before he lifted his chin. “That’s right you were staying in that apartment that belongs to Bob.”

            “Yeah. Here. I have this. Can you tell me what it is?” He took out the camera and handed to the man.

            Tony frowned at the object, flipping it this way and that. He then looked at Wade suddenly, an almost angry look on his face. “Where did you get this?”

            “I found it. What is it?”

            “It’s a prototype I’ve been working on for a contract. It went missing a few months ago. Where did you find it?”

            Wade sighed, looking at the two men. “You guys care about Peter right?”

            “Of course.” Steve replied quickly. “He’s a good kid.”

            “I found it in Peter’s apartment. I don’t think Peter knew it was there.”

            Both the men seemed to tense. Tony said, “what do you mean?”

            “I believe Harry Osborn is stalking Peter.” There he finally said. “Do you think you can figure out where the camera was feeding the footage too?”

            “I’ll try but _someone_ smashed it to bits.”

            “I dropped it.”

            Steve drew their attention. “Wait, you believe Harry Osborn, the heir to the Oscorp, is stalking Peter.”

            “It’s a haunch. Okay I did follow Harry as he followed Peter. I…just have my suspicions.”

            “I never liked the brat.” Tony grumbled. “It makes sense. Harry was here representing his father for business around the time it went missing. I wonder how he managed to erase the recordings that day.”

            “Tony, what do we do? I thought they were friends. Why would Harry need to stalk Peter?”

            “Why does anyone do anything?” Wade made a face as he considered their options. “There’s nothing we can do. This is Harry Osborn we are talking about. He’s got that political weight. He’ll just get acquitted.”

            Tony hummed. “I’ll see what I can find and let you know Wade. I’d love to see my rival’s downfall.”

            Wade rolled his shoulders. “I’m going to get out of here. I’m going to pick Peter up from class. Here’s my number.”

            He felt better walking out of Stark Tower than he had walking in. Maybe he could figure out for sure what was going on with Peter’s once best friend.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've been crazy busy so the chapter isn't as good as I would have liked but its leading us places. Thanks to everyone who comments and leaves kudos. It means a lot. 
> 
> I have plans for some future fics, like one shots and such, that I'm going to be working on at the same time as Time to Heal. So be looking out for those :)
> 
> Next up date: May 11
> 
> Sorry but the up date has changed to May 12!!!


	8. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel by Theory of a Dead Man

“So if you are retiring what are you going to do?” Peter asked, Wade’s hand wrapped around his. They were at the park, letting Hulk run out his abundance of energy. It was cold but the warmth of the sun and Wade pressed against his side felt good.

            “I don’t know. Maybe become a cop or a firefighter or a vigilante.”

            Peter snorted. “You know Steve owns a gym. Maybe you can get a job there.”

            Wade hummed loudly next to him. “Perhaps. I’ve got enough saved up. I’m not worried.”

            “As long as you are happy, Wade.”

            He grunted when Wade enveloped him in a tight hug. “Awww! You do care about me!”

            “Get off you goon.” Peter couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.

            Wade held him a moment longer before pulling away. He felt fingers cared through his hair. “As long as you are happy, baby boy, I’m happy.”

            Peter responded with a smile. Hulk came up at that moment and sat next to Peter, leaning against his legs. He reached out and pet his loyal companion. He heard his phone beep. Without a second thought he handed it to Wade. “What does it say?”

            “Not gonna listen to it yourself?”

            “Nope. Takes too long.” Peter loved the modern advancements that enabled him to have a seemingly normal life but sometimes it was just easier to let the ones he was close to do things for him.

            “Its from Gwen. She wants to know if we want to meet at the Deli for lunch.”

            “Sure. Tell her we are on our way.”

            Peter listened with humor as Wade struggled with his narrating phone as he fixed Hulk with his harness. He stood, Hulk falling obediently in his position. Wade pressed his phone into his pocket before grabbing his free hand. Something in Peter’s heart warmed at the familiarity of the action as they left the park. He didn’t know what to think of Wade retiring from the navy. It just seemed odd to him like for some reason he felt that the SEAL was quitting because of him. It’s true that he didn’t like the unknown of the older man being gone but at the same time he didn’t want Wade to sacrifice his future because of him. Sure they had talked about it but he still couldn’t shake the gnawing feeling.

            Taking a steadying breath, he forced those thoughts back. He’ll enjoy his time with Wade regardless. He was his own man. Peter had to remember that Wade could make his choices regardless of the original reasons. Of course Wade picked up on his change in mood.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing. Just thinking.”

            “Yeah? That could be dangerous, you know?”

            “Depends on who are talking to.” Peter replied smartly.

            Wade chuckled. “Very true. So a penny for your thoughts?”

            “My thoughts are worth more than a penny.” Peter couldn’t hide his grin even if he tried.

            “How about for a kiss?”

            Peter hummed. “Maybe…”

            “You two are disgustingly cliché.” He heard Gwen say from behind them. They paused, Wade turning to greet his friend. “You must be Wade.” Peter smiled as she came closer.

            “Gwen? Nice to meet you.” Wade shifted and from the sound of it, Peter could’ve guessed that they were shaking hands.

            “Same. I’m starving! Lets go in.”

            Peter wasn’t familiar with this restaurant but Wade wordlessly led him to a table. From the amount of noise, he could tell that the dining area is relatively empty. He didn’t like to admit that sometimes going to knew places made him nervous. He was glad that Wade led him without having to be asked. Anybody else Peter would take offense and say he could manage for himself but this was different. Wade was different. The Navy SEAL probably didn’t even realize what he had done for Peter.

            Wade read the menu out loud while Hulk lay at his feet. When the waitress came to get their orders, Peter asked if he could get a bottle of water with his meal. He pulled out a collapsible water dish for Hulk and placed it on the floor right next to the bottom corner of the booth. When she returned with their drinks, he carefully poured the water into the bowl. He gave an uneasy smile. “I’m not getting it everywhere am I?”

            “No, you’re good.” Gwen laughed. “You’ve done it more times than I could count.”

            Peter shrugged. “You never know.”

            “So,” Gwen began, that tone in her voice that Peter recognized and never associated with anything good. “Wade, Peter tells me you are a Navy SEAL.”

            “Was. I’m retiring.”

            “Oh? You are kinda young aren’t you?”

            “Yeah, but I just felt like it…”

            Peter frowned at the sound of Wade’s voice, his usual mirth having made a disappearance. Gwen hummed from her spot across the table. “I guess any reason is a good one, right? Thank you for your service.”

            “Of course. What are you going to school for?”

            “Bioengineering.”

            “Fancy. Is it similar to Peter’s major?”

            “Yeah, it is.”

            “Never been into that kinda stuff. Never had the brains for it. Barely finished high school.”

            “Not everyone is meant for college and it’s ridiculous that society makes those who don’t finish feel as though they are less important than those who have a degree that won’t even get a job coming out of school.”

            “Don’t get her started on the public school systems and patriarchal capitalism.” Peter commented dryly.

            “Come on, Peter. Both you and I are at a disadvantage because I am a woman and you are disabled. Excuse me but I do _not_ like the idea that a man with less experience and a lower degree will still get paid more than me.”

            “Do you go on marches?” Wade asked, half jokingly but there was a certain level of seriousness.

            “Only for those I feel strongly about. Got any hang ups about the great U.S. of A?”

            Wade made a small noise in the back of his throat, a sarcastic sound. “You don’t want to hear my grievances, hun. But what can I say?”

            “A lot. I’m sure.”

            The food arriving interrupted their conversation and their topics changed to something lighter, just talking about everyday kind of things. It was nice, pleasant listening to two very important people in his life get along so well. He cared for both of them so much. Peter hadn’t realized that he had zoned out until Wade nudged him. “Hey are you ready to go?”

            “I’m ready whenever you guys are ready.”

            “You look tired. How about we go ahead and head back to the apartment.”

            “Yeah, I’ve got to get going any ways. I’ve got a lecture at two.”

            “Sure. I’ll text you later.”

            “Alright. Take care guys.”

            The walk to the apartment was a slow one. They strolled along easily until they reached the building. Peter took out his new ID card and swiped it. Tony had put in a new security system complete with locked gates and key cards and cameras monitoring the outside walk ways for any suspicious behavior. Peter had thought it was odd but it did help him feel safer even though that wasn’t even needed. Wade, while he had his own apartment, now slept in Peter’s almost every night. Not that he minded. He liked sharing a space with Wade. It was so domestic when they argued over bathroom privileges and what to eat for breakfast. Peter loved it.

            “So what do you want to do now?”

            “How about we just hang out? Did you move your gaming consol in here?”

            “Yup! I went ahead and bought some games too.”

            “Why don’t you play?”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah. I think I’ll just nap.”

            “Okay, sure.”

            After fixing themselves some drinks, they settled onto the couch. Peter rested his head on Wade’s thigh while Hulk laid on the floor next to them. He lazily rubbed the dog’s ears as he listened to Wade play his new video games. It was a little loud. Louder than Peter was use to. He liked to keep the apartment quiet except for whenever he was listening to music or audio books. Even then he kept those on low. He didn’t mind the volume that Wade played at so much. He felt content despite being jostled whenever Wade jerked suddenly and then swear. He managed to doze for a bit, stirring only when the noise stopped.

            Peter sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Wade,” he said, “I need to ask you again. Are you sure about this retirement thing?”

            Wade made an odd noise that had him sitting up straighter. “Yes, for the last time, I’m sure.”

            “Fine,” Peter snapped right back at him. “I won’t ask again.” He stood and marched into the kitchen. For some reason that just set him off and he was ready for a fight with Wade if he continued to be short with him.

            “Peter, wait. I didn’t mean it to come out like that.”

            “Fine.”

            He heard Wade sigh heavily somewhere behind him. “Peter, don’t do this.”

            “I’m not doing anything.” Okay, he was but he just couldn’t shake his unease. He had to know for sure and something was rubbing him the wrong way.

            “Fine.” Wade growled. “I’m not retiring.”

            Peter turned towards his boyfriend. “What?”

            “I’m not retiring. I’m being Honorably Discharged.”

            “Why?”

            “Apparently I have PTSD. Or that’s what the doc said. I think they just wanted me out because of my previous injuries.”

            “Wait. Do you have PTSD?” He listened intently, hearing the other man shift. “Wade, I can’t see whatever you just did.”

            “I shrugged and scuffed my boot on the floor.” Wade growled. “I…I have nightmares and stuff.”

            “And stuff?”

            “You know…like weird things that supposedly trigger me into either lashing out or freezing up. Or so I’ve been told.”

            “Wade…”  
            “I don’t want to talk about it.”

            “Wade, it’s okay. We don’t have to if you don’t want to but I know a few people who can help you if you need it.”

            A tense silence followed and Peter made a decision. Now seemed like a good opportunity. “Do you know why I have panic attacks? Why I use to go to therapy three times a week for four years and still have to go on occasion?”

            “No. I have my ideas.”

            Peter felt for Wade but the man met him half way and he fumbled for his hand before leading him to the couch where they sat. “I was fifteen at the time. I…I had gotten into a fight with my Uncle Ben and left the house in a fit. Even broke the glass on the front door. I had slammed it so hard…”

            “Peter, you don’t have to. I…” Wade interrupted so softly that Peter barely heard it.

            “No, I want you to know. It helps telling people.” He drew in a shaky breath and continued his story. “Uncle Ben followed me. He never should have. It happened so quickly. This thug came out of nowhere and shot Uncle Ben. That’s the last thing I saw. To this day, I remember the red of the blood against his crisp white shirt. I remember the life as it drained out of his eyes. The stillness that settled over him…”

            Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. “The next thing that happened was that the killer hit me in the back of the head. Everything just went black. The doctors said that there was bleeding in the brain and that it put too much pressure on the optic nerves resulting in my loss of eyesight.

            “Wade, talking helps. Crying helps. Even if you don’t do those things with me, I still want you here. I’ll wait for you forever. Going blind taught me humility and patience once I got pass the anger and the guilt. You mean everything to me. When you are ready, if you ever are, I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.”

            Large calloused fingers brushed away the tears and soft lips kissed his eyes so tenderly, Peter was sure that he would cry even more. Instead he tilted his head, reaching up to feel Wade’s scarred flesh, until those lips were pressed to his. He moaned as Wade dipped his tongue into his mouth. An odd sensation but enough to cause Peter to hunger for more. He would never admit to the sound he made next but later Wade would describe it as a needy whine that drove him insane. It did because the man grabbed him by the thighs and hauled him into his lap. Peter leaned into his hard front. Appearances didn’t intimidate him the way it once did but feeling out Wade’s torso made his mind reel. His imagination had gotten better over the years and Peter’s mind Wade was honestly the sexiest (most beautiful) person he has ever crossed.

            Wade made a desperate noise, Peter’s heart stuttering, as his hands dove beneath Peter’s shirt. His palms felt hot against the sensitive flesh of his stomach. The muscles twitched and the blood began to pool south of his waist. A strategic shift told him that Wade was feeling the same too. The SEAL groaned, his hips thrusting up, jostling Peter and causing him to gasp loudly at the friction it had provided.

            “Peter…”

            “I swear if you stop, you owe me a lifetime supply of ice cream pies.” Unlike himself, he rolled his hips down on Wade’s erection, trapped in his jeans. Wade snarled, his voice thick with something Peter couldn’t explain.

            “Fuck. Bedroom. Now.”

            Peter yelped when Wade suddenly stood his arms wrapped tight around him as he walked into the other room. He could feel his heart pound in his throat as Wade laid him down on the bed. He didn’t know what to expect but as long as he was with Wade he was sure he wouldn’t mind. The bed dipped on either side and Wade’s mouth fell over his again, wasting no time in pushing his tongue past his teeth. His hands came to the top of his jeans deftly undoing the button and zipper. He gasped as cold air hit his warmed flesh.

            Wade began mouthing along his jaw and neck, nipping at the skin around his ear. His entire body felt flushed. No doubt he was beet red across his face and chest. Wade hummed rolling his rough denim clad hips against Peter’s naked ones. The friction caused him to choke on a strangled cry. His hands flew down to Wade’s front, scrabbling to undo his jeans from the odd angle. After a few frustrating moments he managed to get it loose and unzipped them and pushed the jeans down as far as he could. Wade huffed and shifted for a moment. Peter could tell that he was removing his pants.

            Shedding their shirts next, Peter shivered as Wade pressed their fronts together. He could feel where his smooth skin transitioned into his scarred flesh. He took a moment to explore the expanse of Wade’s flesh with his newfound bravery. He traced the edge where he could reach. Wade waited patiently as he did so. Peter was even surprised at how easily he could ignore his raging hard on but his curiosity got the better of him. His fingers stilled as his fingers traveled over something odd on Wade’s uninjured side. After a moment of exploring he realized what it was. It was Braille. A Braille tattoo. On Wades side, right on his rib cage. His finger kept passing over it and before he knew it tears were falling again. _You Are Perfect. I Love You._

Steady tears turned into gross sobbing. “I…I love you…t-too.” Wade hummed loudly, sounding pleased as he nestled the side of his face, kissing at the wetness. “Shhh, baby boy. No need to cry.”

            Peter laughed, despite the tears and the discomfort of the ache between his legs. “I can’t believe you.”

            “I know.” Wade shifted and they both groaned at the movement. “So, uh, about me stopping? Does that still apply?” Peter nodded, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and pulled him down. The SEAL met him with a searing kiss as they tried to get into the swing of things again. It didn’t take them long. Wade rocked his hips into his, eliciting moans from both of them. Wade asked, “do you have any lube?”

            Peter blushed. “Yeah, in the drawer. Are we…?”

            “Not today but it’ll still be fun.”

            He listened as Wade found the bottle and snap open the lid. Peter bit his lip as Wade’s hand enveloped their cocks together and began stroking and rolling his hips at the same time. Peter soon found his palm wrapped around them too, reveling in the new sensations. Wade sucked at his neck, alternating between licking and biting. The sensations almost became to much as he panted Wade’s name. He came in between them, Wade soon following with a series of grunts and aborted thrusts against his pelvis.

            Wade kissed him for a moment, breathing heavy before pulling away. Peter whined in protest but too relaxed to reach after him. “Just going to get cleaned up.”

            “Of course.” He dozed as Wade cleaned them up with a damp rag and collapsed on the bed next to him. Peter sighed in contentment as they settled beneath the covers. “I can’t believe you had that done.”

            “I’ll be honest. I was worried that the guy who did it didn’t do it right. It would honestly be my worst nightmare if it said something like ‘I love tacos’ which I do but that would have killed the mood.”

            Peter hummed sleepily into Wade’s chest. “It would have. I probably would have kicked you out until you had it fixed.”

            He could feel Wades chuckled as he wrapped around him. “I wouldn’t have blamed you. Let’s get some sleep.”

           

            Peter couldn’t help the goofy grin that took up residence on his face the next day. They had their spat but Wade was finally being honest and he could handle that. Knowing the real reason Wade was leaving the Navy actually brought Peter some relief. He knew something had been up and it had been a relief to share his own story. Then the there after made him smile even wider. He never thought he would be happy about someone permanently marking themselves for him. He had given up on happiness along time ago.

            He brought Hulk to the park while Wade did some things for the military for the day from the apartment. It was warmer today than it had been in months. The brisk air settling around him as the sun warmed his flesh. He wouldn’t be surprised if he began to smell the freshness of spring if this kind of weather continued. He listened to his phone through one ear bud while Hulk ran about with the other dogs, getting out his energy. Early on Peter had learned that this was the best way to get rid of the edge the dog always carried. Hulk was a well-trained and well-behaved dog but it didn’t hurt to take him and just let him have some time to let off steam.

            An hour passed before Peter decided that it was time for them to head back. They needed to stop and pick some things up from the grocery on the way back. “Hulk!” He called out, whistling. He heard nothing other than the usual sounds of the park. When had he stopped hearing Hulk’s growl or bark? He stood, unfolding his cane. “Hulk? Hulk!” Another moment passed but it felt like an eternity. Then the panic began to settled in. “Hulk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Completely from Peter's point of view. I apologize for everything and everything to come. I am also working on some fanart which will appear on my Tumblr and maybe some other places. Not sure yet. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for all the love and support. It has truly been great. Hopefully now that I'm out of school I can update more often! 
> 
> Next update will be May 22!


	9. Out for Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Thnx Tomioneer!

He fumbled for his phone, telling himself not to panic. He had to pay attention. He couldn’t afford to get lost in a dog park. He dialed Wade’s number. That’s all he could think to do. The SEAL picked up on the third ring but that wasn’t enough to settle his nerves. “Hey, baby boy. What’s up?”

            “Wade.” His voice cracked against his will. “Hulk…I can’t find Hulk.”

            “Calm down. Where are you?”

            “The park. Same spot we are always at. I keep calling him but he’s not coming. I can’t _see_ him.”

            “Don’t cry, baby boy. It’s going to be alright. We’ll find him. He probably just wondered off.”

            “Wade, he just doesn’t do that! He always is to stay within hearing range. He always stayed close. Not once in the four years we’ve been together has he wondered off.” He gasped as his chest tightened in the familiar signs of an anxiety attack. Peter paused, taking deep even breaths before returning to the bench.

            “I know, baby boy. I’m almost there. I’m in the Jeep. Okay?”

            “Okay…”  
            “It’ll be fine. We’ll find him. I’ll turn this city upside down. I will find him.”

            “Wade…”

            “It’s okay, baby boy. Just breathe and try not to panic. Okay?”

            “It’s just…I can’t loose him, Wade. He’s the only being that doesn’t make feel like a cripple.” Hot tears rolled down his face and he scrubbed pathetically at them. His throat was closing up. Soon he’ll be hyperventilating and at the mercy of an anxiety attack.

            “I know. I’m here. Where are you?”

            “On the path. I walked away from the bench to look for him…I’m not sure.”

            “It’s okay. I’m going to start yelling. Let me know when you can hear me.”

            “Okay.” Peter sniffled.

            He could tell Wade held the phone away from his mouth as he shouted “Peter!” With his sharp hearing, he pinpointed Wade’s direction. “I hear you.”

            “Alright.” Peter listened over the phone. It sounded like Wade had begun running by the jostling and even heavier breathing that came over the speaker. Soon enough he heard the “thunk” of boots hitting the pavement and it gradually becoming louder. Peter hung up and put his phone away, knowing his boyfriend had found him.

            “I’m here, baby.” Wade wrapped him in a tight hug. Peter sighed gratefully. “I’m going to take you to Aunt May’s.”

            “What? No, I want to look for Hulk.”

            “It’ll be okay, Peter, but you can’t help. You are an emotional wreck. I don’t want you freaking out on me and I think Aunt May and Gwen will have my hide if I let that happen.”

            After a moment of fighting with himself, Peter nodded. Wade was right. He would be of no use searching for his companion. If he pressed no doubt Wade would give and let Peter stay but he couldn’t do that to the older man. So he let Wade lead him back through the park to Wade’s new vehicle. Supposedly some sort of jeep. The ride was silent but the SEAL held his hand through it. Finally he was walking up the steps to his aunt’s house who met them at the front door.

            “Oh, Peter…” He began crying again as she pulled him into a warm hug. “Wade will find him, honey.”

            “Of course. I won’t return without him.”

 

            The look May Parker gave Wade over Peter’s shoulder was one of those looks that stayed with a man for life. He would never forget it. Wade jogged down the steps and hopped back into his jeep, pulling out his cell phone. As he drove back to the park he made phone calls to every animal shelter, vet clinic, and police station that popped up on his phone search. He gave detailed descriptions of Hulk and told them that Hulk was not just any dog. He then called the newspaper and asked what he had to do to get a ‘lost dog’ ad run through the paper. By the time he reached the park and began searching, Wade had nearly covered the city.

            He wasn’t shy about approaching people in the park, showing them photos of Hulk on his phone and asking if they had seen the dog. Each one shook their head and walked away. Some refused to look him in the face, no doubt because of his scars. He refused to become discouraged but his anger began to mount as more time passed by. All he could think about was Peter’s watery voice over the phone and the look of fear on his face. Hulk wasn’t just a dog to Peter. Hulk was Peter’s freedom.

            After two hours in the park, Wade returned to the Jeep and decided to drive around. It was odd that Hulk would take off. In the back of his mind he had a nagging feeling that this wasn’t just some accident or coincidence. He couldn’t help but feel that there was something more sinister behind this. In his years Wade knew better than to ignore his instincts or the way the hair on his arms stood on end. If something happened to that dog, he would be out for blood. His grip tightened on the stirring wheel until the faux leather began to crack.

            Then Wade saw him. Hulk sat on the side of the road, looking as terrified as a dog could. He gave small wags of his tail when a human walked pass but no one paid him any mind. Wade’s heart broke. He pulled off to the side of the road and jumped out of the vehicle and darted across traffic. “Hulk!” The lab perked up, his head swinging around to look at Wade. He whined as he ran towards him. Wade knelt to hug him and check for injuries. The dog looked fine if not for the full body tremble and a bit scuffed up as if he had been mishandled.

            “Oh good!” A voice cheered next to him. Wade looked around and saw little old woman in front of an antique shop, broom in hand to sweep the doorstep. “I was so worried when I saw that man drop the pooch off. I was waiting to see what would happen and if no one came for him, I was going to bring him tonight. Is he yours?”

            “My boyfriend’s. He’s blind and this is his seeing eye dog.”

            The old lady gasped. “Oh my! How did he…?”

            Wade stood, keeping his hand on Hulk’s head. “The men who dropped him off… do you know what they look like?”

            “No…” The lady shook her head. “But I have a surveillance camera that does.”

            “I think they stole Hulk from his master. Do you mind if I take a look?”

            “Not at all. Come in. Come in! I’ve got treats and water for the dog.”

            Wade hesitated. “Can I come by tomorrow? Peter, Hulk’s owner, is missing him. A lot.”

            “Oh! Of course. Hulk. What a befitting name! Come by noon tomorrow.”

            Wade smiled gratefully. God bless kind old people. “Thank you. I’ll see you then.”

            “Sure thing, hot stuff!”

            He was not blushing as he loaded Hulk into the passenger side of his vehicle. Wade just wanted to get Hulk home. He pulled out his phone and called Peter who picked up on the second ring. “Did you find him?”

            “I did. He’s fine too. A little shaken but he’s good. We are on our way back.”

            “Wade…” His heart clenched at the sound. Peter was no doubt crying again. “Thank you.”

            “Baby boy, I promised I wouldn’t come back until I found him. I meant it. We’ll be home in just a minute.”

            “I love you.”

            Wade smiled softly. “I love you too.”

            Their reunion was a Homeward Bound moment. Hulk jumped on Peter as the younger man sank to the floor. Wade smiled fondly at the pair but as things began to settle and the relief was gone, anger took place again. Someone had taken Hulk and dumped him on the side of the road. He seethed silently but then snapped out of it when he caught the odd look Aunt May was giving him. Wade swore when she said, “Wade, how about you come help me in the kitchen. I made dinner.”

            Obediently he followed Peter’s last living family member into the small kitchen and she turned on him. “What is it you are not telling us?”

            “No beating around the bush, Aunt May?”

            “Wade Winston…”

            “How do you know my middle name?”

            “I have my ways. Now spit it out.”

            Wade glanced toward the living room where Peter was still affectionately checking Hulk over. “I don’t think Hulk ran away. I think someone had picked him up and dropped him off.”

            May frowned. “But why would someone do something like that?”

            “I’m going to be straight with you, Aunt May. Peter doesn’t know this but I think this might have something to do with someone who wants Peter to be more dependent.”

            “What are you getting at, Wade?”

            “Ma’am, I think his friend Harry is stalking Peter.”

            “ _What?_ ”

            “I found Harry following Peter and trying to drive us apart. Just little things. I just have my suspicions.”

            “Harry…has always been good to Peter but I will admit he has always been over bearing.” She reached out and touched Wade’s scarred arm. “I trust you, Wade. I trust you with Peter’s life. More so than I ever have with Harry. Protect him, Wade. Keep him safe.”

            “I’m a man of my word. I will.”

 

            Wade stepped into the small antique shop, eying the cluttered space warily. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally knock everything over. He found the lady in the back of the maze of knick-knacks. She smiled upon seeing him. “Good afternoon…”

            “Wade. Wade Wilson.”

            “Ah, such a good name. Strong. I am Bev. Come along. The computer is in the back.”

            “I appreciate you doing this for me.” Wade dodged a rusted bike as she led them into the back room.

            “Of course! Anyone who would steal a dog deserves to get caught and have the snoodles knocked out of them.”

            Wade grinned. “Most definitely.” They stepped into an office type room with an old TV mounted on the wall and a desk in the far corner. She explained, “my grandson had set up the surveillance cameras. He says that everything streams to this computer here.”

            “Mind if I look? Its probably not too unfamiliar from what I do at my job.”

            “Go ahead. What do you do for a living, Mr. Wilson?”

            “I was just Honorably discharged from the Navy. I was a SEAL.” Wade sat down at the computer, logging on and began searching.

            “Oh! My husband, God rest his soul, served in ‘Nam. Lost an arm and a leg.”

            Wade gave an uneasy smile. He seriously needed to figure out what to say in situations like this. “I guess I’m lucky then.”

            “You are only as lucky as you choose to be. Find anything yet?”

            Wade nodded as he pulled up the camera files and opened up the one labeled with yesterday’s date. He skimmed through twenty-four hours of footage until he reached the bit where a black truck pulled up in front of the shop with Hulk in the bed. A young man with black hair and orange sweatshirt hopped out of the passenger side to pull the lab out the truck and left him on the sidewalk. The picture was too grainy to make out too many details but it was enough that Wade felt if he saw the other on the street he would know.

            “Hey, Ms. Bev, do you recognize this guy or the truck they are in?”

            “Maybe…” The old lady leaned in studying the paused video. “He looks familiar but I’m not sure.”

            “It’s okay. Do you mind if I make a copy of this?”

            “Not at all, darling. Go ahead. I’m sorry I wasn’t of more help.”

            “No, you were a lot of help.” Wade quickly jotted down the license plate number on a loose piece of paper and the make of the truck before going through the process of emailing the copy of the video to himself. He tore the page in half and wrote down his cell phone number. “Here’s my number. Call me if you see the guy.”

            “Of course.”

            “I’ll bring my boyfriend back here sometime. His apartment is seriously lacking in decorations.”

            “I expect it!”

            Once out on the street Wade pulled out his phone and called Matt’s cell phone. “Hello?”

            “Hey, Matt, I need you to run a license plate number.”

            “What do I look like to you?”

            “Come on. You’ve got to have some way to do it.”

            The blind lawyer sighed. “Fine. Give it to me.” Wade recited the numbers and Matt concluded, “I’ll call you back in a minute.”

            The SEAL frowned as the testy man hung up on him. He strolled along the street for the next ten minutes. His phone buzzed and he saw that it was Peter. “Hey, Bambi, what’s going on?”

            “I was wondering if you wanted to do something special for dinner tonight.”

            “What do you have in mind?” Wade couldn’t help the stupid grin that stretched across his face, pulling on his scars.

            “Chicken parmesan and a movie?”

            “Sounds good to me. I might be a little late. I’m kinda tied up.”

            “Oh? What have you got going on?”

            “Searching job options. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

            “Okay, I have you talked to Bruce?”

            “No, not yet.” Wade bit back a sigh. He really didn’t want to talk about it. Not with Peter. He could figure out his own problems.

            “Okay. I’ll see you tonight.”

            “Yeah, love you.”

            “Love you too.”

            As soon as he hung up, Matt was calling him back. Wade inhaled deeply and answered. “It belongs to one James Mobile.”

            “Address?”

            “Not unless you tell me what’s going on.”

            “Someone picked up Hulk and dropped him off in the middle of the city while Peter was at the dog park.”

            “You think this guy did it?”

            “I know this guy did it. He got caught on tape.”

            “You have the tape?”

            “Yup. I’m going to get the guy.”

            “Wade, don’t do anything stupid.”

            “Not making any promises.”

            Matt sighed and gave Wade the address. He frowned at the location but took off walking anyway. The apartment was in a bad neighborhood by the looks of the buildings and the people on the streets that eyed him warily. He entered the apartment building and quickly scaled the steps until he reached the correct floor. Wade knocked on the door and waited patiently.

            “Who is it?” A voice called out.

            “I need to speak to James.” Wade replied calmly but rage was boiling beneath the surface, his muscles twitching with anticipation. The door opened until it caught on the chain and all Wade could see was black hair and orange sweatshirt. “You James?”

            “No. Who are you, dick face?”

            Wade threw his arm out, busting the door down as if the chain was nothing but dental floss. “Who am I? **Who am I**!” He stepped over the wreckage as the boy stumbled back, fear glazing over his dark eyes. He spotted the older man, dazed out from what ever drugs were on the coffee table. “I am the _very_ pissed off _boyfriend_ of the blind guy whose dog you stole.” He shoved the boy into the wall, his forearm pressing into his throat.

            “We didn’t steal a dog! Are you fucking insane?”

            “I’ve got footage that states other wise. Want to say that again?”

            “Dude, get the fuck out!”

            Wade snapped and his fist smacked into the dark haired man’s jaw. He let him fall to the floor as he turned back to the door. He closed it the best he could. A calmness settled over him. For a second he wasn’t in the United States. No, he was in enemy infested territory, desperate for information. The Navy SEAL turned to the sniveling man, cracking his knuckles. “The name’s Deadpool. Or that’s what they called me in the Navy. What’s yours? We are about to get to know each other real well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who else is obsessed with Taylor Swift's Bad Blood??? 
> 
> Is this a cliff hanger? A second one in a row? I don't even know. Things are heating up. What's going to happen next? 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support! The comments and kudos are lovely and mean so much. 
> 
> >>>>Next update: May 29!!!


	10. At the Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devil's Backbone by the Civil Wars

_It coiled in his stomach, hot and aching. A nervousness that had taken residence in his core. Wade will not admit that it was fear he felt but that was exactly what it was. He stared out at the empty desert, arid and foreboding. He found it hard to believe that this place was once the most fertile place on earth. That this was where all life began. Perhaps this was where it would end. Surely this land has not seen peace for more than two thousand years. Wade wasn’t a religious man. Never was. He respected it though. He respected the Muslims, the Jews, and the Christians that called Jerusalem home. He understood that out here, he was the invader. The terrorist. This was not the first time he doubted his stance on stopping anything that threatened democracy. It won’t be his last._

_The humvee rolled to a stop in a village. The citizens eyed the American soldiers with a wariness that was brought on by decades of influence. Wade sighed as he listened to the_ Adhan _. The sound of the call to prayer sent chills down his spine. How could it not? Again he was not a man of religion but it still made him feel small in this foreign land. He listened to his teammates as they bantered for a moment. Then he ignored them. It was his first time out since the incident. Wade, badly scarred, had no intentions of making any more friends._

_An old man, dressed in traditional garb, came out carrying a platter of drinks. He stopped by Wade first, saying something but Wade took it as a blessing and accepted the cold drink gratefully. When the old man moved onto his team, he watched sourly as his comrades knocked the tray out of the man’s hands, spouting nonsense about poison. Wade downed the drink and went over to help the elder man collect his spilled dishes._

_“Wilson? Seriously?” One of them called out. Wade turned from them and walked the man back to his home._

_“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t speak Arabic well but I apologize for them. They do not understand yet.”_

_“Oh, I do.” The old man’s English was broken and thick with accent but Wade could comprehend. “They are still new to this world but you are not.”_

_“Thank you for the drink.”_

_The man nodded. “I shall pray for you. That Allah will guide and protect you.”_

_They had suspected an ambush over the next few days but none ever came. Since that time Wade never really felt fear._

            Wade circled the young man, gauging him. The other gasped, “we didn’t steal no dog, man! Why in the hell would we do something like that?”

            In a quick burst of energy, Wade hauled the man to his feet and threw him into the wall. “I know what you and your pal James over there did!” Two rapid punches landed on the other man’s midsection. His hand pressed against the bony shoulder kept the younger man upright. “Who paid you?”

            The man coughed. “Who said we were paid?”

            Wade’s eyes narrowed. “What? You were just doing it for fun?” Almost like a muscle twitch his fist landed on the other’s face with a sickening sound. “You and your buddy just showed up at the park and was like ‘hey, lets take that dog over there and dump him in the middle of a strange neighborhood’. Talk!” He went to hit the man again but he flinched and threw up his hands.

            “Wait! Man, yeah we took the dog but come on! All this over a mutt? You want to go to jail?”

            The SEAL stared the boy down and then he snatched him by his jacket and launched him across the room, smashing into a table. “Go ahead call the cops, boy. Call them with an apartment full of illegal drugs while your buddy is taking a trip to another universe. And that _mutt_ is not just a mutt. Do you know what that dog is worth?” The boy frantically shook his head. Wade took a threatening step forward. “Thousands if you want to put a price on him. There is a _fucking_ waiting list for hounds like him. You know what he does? He’s a seeing eye dog!” Rage burned hot as Wade’s fingers curled the front of his sweatshirt and he hauled the boy up and slammed him into the wall. Deadly quiet, he whispered, “if something had happened to that dog, you would have stolen my boyfriend’s freedom. He’s blind, you piece of shit. Who hired you?”

            A burst of laughter erupted from the couch and then went quiet, followed by a “what the hell is goin’ on?”

            Wade dropped the boy to turn to the slightly older male who was gaining consciousness. “Are you James?”

            “Yeah,” he slurred, “who’s asking?”

            Wade reached for James, jerking him to his feet, before pummeling him with his clenched hands. “Hey, James! Good on ya to join the party. I was just talking to your friend here about that dog you guys took yesterday.”

            “Stop!” The young man yelled, trying to shove him off. “I’ll tell you. He’s out of it, man!”

            The SEAL paused and looked expectantly at the boy. “Who paid you?”

            “I…I don’t know.” When Wade stood to face him, the boy hurriedly added, “I don’t know who but I could tell he was working for someone else. He had met us in a parking garage. Told us what to do and told us he’d pay cash if we took the dog. Come on, man, it was easy work for a lot of money.”

            “Is the money worth it when I finish beating the shit out of both of you?” Wade growled massaging his hands. He easily ignored the pain. The young man took a cautious step back.

            “No, please. That’s all I know.”

            “No its not. Where was this meeting? What did he pay you? What did he look like? Did you see the vehicle he was driving? Talk to me, you little prick, or I’m going to go back to town on you and your pal.”

            “He approached us in the parking garage about five blocks from here. It’s like the only one in the area. He just gave us a couple hundred bucks, you know, and he looked like any other pencil pusher you see on Wall Street. Nice black suit, every hair in place. Older guy and kept referring to the guy he worked for as his boss. Never said who he was. He left in a taxi.”

            Wade watched the pair for a moment before asking, “what’s your name?”

            “Joey. I’m his brother.”

            “Well, Joey, I would advise you and your brother to stay right here. I may call on you two and when I do you better fucking be here. Do I make myself clear?”

            “Or what?”

            “Do not try my patience, you son of bitch. I will hunt you down and next time you two will not be walking away.”

            Wade left the apartment. It was dark outside and he swore. Adrenalin still coursed through him, hot and heavy. He was hyper aware of the cool night air and the feeling of blood dripping down his fingers. Wade wanted to feel ashamed of his behavior. Peter would be entirely disappointed if he found out the truth about where Wade had been. When Peter did eventually find out because the boy was sharp like that, Wade knew there would be a fight. Wade could only hope that Peter could find it in his heart to forgive him and that he would still love him in the aftermath.

 

            Peter sighed, trying not to worry. He knows that Wade had told him that he would be late but it didn’t stop the pull in his gut. Hulk laid on the kitchen floor at his feet as he finished washing the dishes. Wade would put them away later, carefully too. Since the SEAL had started staying over, he was painfully aware of Peter’s need to have things a certain way. A knock echoed through the apartment and Hulk jumped excitedly to his feet, whining as he went. Peter laughed as he followed. “Who is it?”

            “It’s me, baby boy.”

            Smiling in relief, he unlocked the door and opened it. The scent of a baked pie hit his nose and Wade’s lips pressed against his temple. “What’s that?”

            “Baked apple pie. I dropped into the little bakery on the way here. I’m sorry I’m late.”

            “Its okay.” Peter replied honestly. “I was just worried about you.”

            “You never need to worry about me. I’ll always come back to you.”

            “You are a sap.”

            “Your sap!” Wade’s deep chuckle made Peter hum happily as he quickly locked up and followed Wade into the kitchen. “Why don’t you go sit and I’ll bring your food to you since you cooked and cleaned already.”

            Peter huffed. “Sure. I’ll get the drinks.” Moving tentatively around the kitchen, Peter grabbed two cans of soda from the refrigerator and returned to living room to plop on the couch. He listened as Wade moved about the kitchen and then frowned at the uncharacteristic silence. Wade was a chatter box so for him to work without talking about how his day had gone was unusual. Peter tried not to over think it. Maybe Wade was just tired. It was late and he had been gone all day.            

            “Dinners up!” The couch dipped next to him and Wade pressed a plate into his hands. “What do you want to watch…uh, listen too?”

            Peter smiled as he picked up his fork. “Anything is fine by me.”

            “Wooo, The Golden Girls is on.”

            “Any luck with the job hunting?” Peter inquired after a moment.

            “Not much.” The older man said softly. Peter let the subject drop as an air of awkwardness settled over them. Just because he’s blind doesn’t mean he didn’t know when to drop a subject. Peter knew there were some underlying issues where Wade’s retirement was concerned.

            “You know Steve and his buddy Sam host VA meet ups. Maybe it’ll be good to just go listen and stuff. Maybe they can help you find something to do.” He felt Wade shift next to him. “I can’t see you when you shrug.”

            “I’ll think about it.”

            “I just…I want you to be happy.” Peter was worried but at the same time he didn’t want to push Wade.

            “I know. I am, baby boy. I’m okay.”

            Peter accepted that because he trusted Wade to tell him the truth. He might be sharp but sometimes he did miss things because he couldn’t see the other person’s facial expressions. They ate listening to the show about old ladies and making occasional comments. When they finished Wade took their plates back to the kitchen and then returned to his seat next to Peter. He reached for his boyfriend’s hand and paused, frowning. Grabbing Wade’s hand more firmly, his fingertips danced over his knuckles. It felt odd, almost as if his knuckles were scratched and busted. “What…?”

            “It’s nothing.”

            “It doesn’t feel like nothing, Wade.”

            “I…ran into some punks on the street.”

            “What happened?” Peter asked, his voice even sounding panicked to his own ears.

            “Nothing. Just a guy who decided to be a hot shot. Got into a fistfight. I’m fine. I didn’t even get hit.”

            Peter pouted, not believing him. He reached out carefully until he was feeling Wade’s face. He traced the familiar features now but he didn’t feel any new disturbances like cuts or swelling or unnaturally warm skin. “I’m fine, baby. I didn’t get hurt.”

            “The other guy did.” Peter took Wade’s hands in his again, feeling the broken skin.

            “Well…I can’t deny that.”

            Peter hummed, wanting to ask a dozen questions but he wasn’t sure where to start. “We aren’t going to get a cop knocking on my door issuing a citation are we?”

            “Nope. Don’t worry about it. I got it.” The playful pitch in Wade’s voice settled Peter’s nerves. He even grinned as he settled more firmly into the larger man’s size.

            “Oh really? You’ve got it?”

            “What? Do I detect doubt in your voice?”

            “Yes.” Peter could literally hear Wade deflate as he breaths out sharply. He stands, tugging Wade with him. “Why don’t we go to bed?”

            “Want me to stay the night?” Wade asks cheekily.

            “Of course. Come on. You have your own drawer here.”

            “True. I want to take shower first. Care to join me?”

            Peter giggled at the suggestive dip his voice took and could only imagine the look the man was giving him. “I think I’ll pass. I’m kinda tired.”

            “Next time will be different. Right?”

            “Right…Maybe.”

            In his bedroom, Wade went into the bathroom while Peter changed into clean pajamas before going to brush his teeth. A loud squeal caused him to jump and the sound of the curtain being yanked about drew his attention.

            “Petey! You should knock! I’m naked here!”

            Peter roared with laughter until tears pricked his eyes. “Oh my God, Wade! Two things about this. One: I know for a fact you are not shy about nudity. Two: I’m blind. _I can’t see you_.”

            He could hear the pout in the SEAL’s voice. “I was trying to be funny.”

            “It worked though.” Peter smiled as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He returned to his room and curled up in the bed, listening to Wade in the shower. The man was singing, admittedly horribly, but it was nice to listen to. Hulk jumped onto the bed and stretched across the end. Shortly the water shut off and Wade whistled as he dressed. Wade flipped the light switch and turned off the vent before collapsing on the bed next to him.

            “Read to me.” Peter announced softly in the silence.

            Wade shifted, pulling the blanket up around them. “I thought you were tired.”

            “I am but I want you to read to me.”

            Wade grunted but still asked very seriously. “What do you want to hear?”

            “Are you reading anything good?”

            “ _Down to the Crossroads._ ”

            “What’s that about?”

            “Meredith’s March in 1966. You know that guy that was the first African American to attend an all white college in Mississippi. Caused those huge riots in Oxford.”

            “Oh yeah.”

            “The book is about the march he began three years later. Get’s my need to hit the streets and fight for a cause pumping.”

            “Really?”

            “I’m quite the humanitarian, you know.” Wade sniffed.

            “Says the guy who got into a fight earlier this evening.”

            “What can I say? I don’t like bullies.”

            “Me neither. So will you read just a few pages for me?”           

            “How can I say no?” Wade moved around before settling and the sound the book being opened caused Peter to close his eyes. He sighed as Wade began to read. It was an odd request, he knows this, but Wade’s voice was calm and smooth as he read aloud. It was Peter’s most favorite sound in the world. Wade paused and asked, “why did you ask me to read?”

            “I like the sound of your voice.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah. It’s like, you know how couples just stare at each other because the like the way the other looks? I don’t have that luxury. I could listen to you voice forever and never get sick of it.”

            Wade grunted. “Sooooo if you don’t like the way someone sounds you don’t like them?”

            Peter shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Some people do sound ugly.”

            “And what do I sound like?”

            “In general? You sound confident. Happy. Satisfied. How your voice sounds is…unique. It’s deep but you change pitch a lot so it spikes sometimes. I don’t even think you realize you do it. When you try to say something that’s out of your range, your voice breaks or cuts out. It’s husky and raspy too. Sometimes it’s worse like first in the morning or when you are tired. I can tell. I like your voice.”

            He could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m lucky then. It was my voice that won you over.”

            “Nope. It helped but it was your ‘charming personality’.”

            “I knew it.” They laughed quietly before Wade resumed reading softly and Peter fell asleep to the sound of the other’s voice. It was one of the best sleeps Peter had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! No cliff hangers. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the support. You guys are amazing. I must say I'm so happy I get to share this story because I am so in love with it. Thank you. The comments have been absolutely wonderful. I enjoy all of you guys' feed back. 
> 
> Also the author of Down to the Crossroads is Aram Goudsouzian. It's an excellent read. 
> 
> >>>>Next Update: June 5!!!


	11. It's a Starry Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gone, Gone, Gone by Philip Phillips 
> 
> Also Sorry for any grammatical errors. I had to completely rewrite this chapter last night and this morning because I didn't like the first draft of it XD Enjoy!

“So have ya’ll done the do yet?” Gwen asked casually as they walked along the sidewalk.

            Peter flushed, tilting his chin up. “I don’t see how that is any of your business.” He grunted as he felt a stinging slap on his arm.

            “You guys so have! I need details. Now!”

            “Uh… no.” He could feel his face get hotter. “We…haven’t gone all the way.”

            “You mean butt sex?”

            Peter grimaced. “ _Do you have a filter?”_

            “Nope. It takes to much effort to be politically correct.”

            “To answer your question: yeah. I mean no? Uh, we haven’t done that yet.”

            “But other stuff?”

            Peter didn’t need to see her face to know she was quirking a brow at him. “Yeah…” Since they crossed that bridge weeks ago, they messed around just making out and having lazy hand jobs at odd hours. Wade’s fault most of the time for the odd hours like waking him up at two in the morning to just jack each other off and go back to sleep. Not that Peter was complaining.

            “I need to stop hanging out with you so I can get more action.” Gwen sighed wistfully.

            Peter guffawed. “What? How is that my fault?”

            “I think you are ruining my game being male and all.”

            “You are female and I had no problem finding somebody.”

            “Well, I wasn’t with you when you met Wade.”

            “Maybe if you got out sometime other than when you are with me, you’d find somebody.”

            “You are a cold being, Peter Parker.”

            “Well what about that guy that cheats off of your German tests?” Peter inquired and Gwen clicked her tongue in annoyance.

            “He’s Jewish.”

            “What’s wrong with being Jewish?” Peter inquired as they strolled into the library.

            “Nothing. He’s not strict about his beliefs but his family on the other hand? I don’t think they’d find me _kosher_ enough.”

            “Okay then what about the smart one that sits behind you in the same class.”

            “He’s adorable and all…”

            “You only use adorable when you are trying to be nice to someone you are not attracted to at all.” They sat at a table that Gwen picked out and bent to get things out of his bag. “What about the guy in Anthro?”

            “Homophobe.”

            “You are impossible to please. You’ll be single for the rest of your life.”

            “Hey! I have high standards.”

            “And that’s the price you pay.”

            “What are you saying about yourself and Wade then?” Gwen hummed.

            Peter chuckled. “We are both messed up. I don’t think my standards were very high. As long as they were decent, I didn’t really care.”

            Gwen huffed. “I can’t win an argument with you.”

            “No, I want to get this done before the weekend.” His laptop quietly hummed to life and he put a bud in his ear.

            “But, Peter, have you thought about going all the way?” Her voice took on a worried edge. “He doesn’t…”

            Peter shook his head. “Wade doesn’t push me into anything I don’t want to do. Honestly, I think I’m ready though.” Of course he had given it a lot of thought. His lack of sight caused some serious issues as far as intimacy went. Not many wanted to date a blind guy so Peter still had his V-card and those that he did talk to casually, he got weird impressions from them. Then Wade came along and he just knew that regardless of whether or not their relationship lasted a lifetime, he wanted the ex SEAL to be his first.

            He headed home when they finished their papers, expecting Wade to already be there. Sure enough when Peter walked through the door, he was greeted with a big hug. “Guess what, baby boy!”

            “What?” Hulk wiggled happily out of his harness as he undid the buckles.

            “I had an idea.”

            “Uh-oh.”

            “Hey, now.” Wade growled playfully. “I want to take you out on a date.”

            Peter paused, quirking a brow. “A date? Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?”

            Wade sighed audibly. “A real date. I haven’t taken you on one yet.”

            “Oh.” Peter blinked, surprised. He hadn’t thought ‘dates’ were completely necessary but he guessed he could see why Wade would do things properly. “Okay. Sure. What do you have in mind?”

            “It’s a surprise. I hope you have some nice dress wear.”

           

            The next day found Peter wearing the nicest dress shirt, jacket and slacks he owned. Even though Wade didn’t give any indication on whether to bring Hulk or not, Peter opted to leave him at home. He was just patting himself down, making sure everything was in place when he heard a wolf whistle from across the room. Peter blushed as he straightened, pulling out his cane.

            “Lookin’ good, baby boy.”

            “I wish you’d just tell me where we are going. It’s making me nervous.”

            “No need to be nervous. We are going to have fun tonight. Are we bringing Hulk?”

            “No, I don’t think so. I can just use your arm…?”

            “Yeah. Are you ready? We need to get going or we’ll be late.”

            “Sure. I’d like to know what we might be late for.” Peter pressed again, thinking maybe dinner reservations but that couldn’t be it. Not with it only being one-thirty in the afternoon.

            Wade chuckled as he gently placed Peter’s hand around his bicep, the expensive material of a jacket smooth against his skin. “You’ll see very soon. Promise. I think you’ll enjoy this.”

            Peter made a skeptical sound as they headed out for the day. He was surprised when they got outside to the curb and Wade announced that they wouldn’t be going in his jeep. “What are we going in then? A taxi?”

            “A limo!”

            “Good afternoon, sirs.” A third voice greeted, the sound of a door opening reached Peter’s ears. He gave an uneasy smile as Wade ushered him into the back of the vehicle. Even though he couldn’t see, it was the thought that counted. It made Peter fidget at the idea of this kind of money being spent just for them.

            “Wade, this is too much…”

            His boyfriend’s arm draped across the back of the seat. “Don’t worry about it. I called in a favor with a friend.”

            “I still want to know where we are going,” Peter repeated.

            “Relax. Here.” Wade leaned next to him the sounds of tinkling silver wear and liquid running caught his attention. Peter held up his hand expectantly and accepted the glass. He sipped it carefully and tasted the dry red wine.

            “Alcohol already?” Peter quipped, taking another sip, feeling it burn on the way down. He wasn’t a big alcohol drinker but he’d indulge tonight.

            “Just to get you to relax until we get there.”

            After a few minutes, the limo came to a stop and Wade climbed out before turning to offer him a hand. “Do I need my cane?” He asked, listening to all the noise. It sounded like a lot of people.

            “No, I think you’ll be fine as long as you hang on to me.”

            Peter silently looped his arm with Wade’s. “Remember you have to tell me about every possible ledge or step or I’ll fall.”

            “I got this. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

            He listened carefully as they moved forward through the crowd, cane in hand. They paused after a moment and Wade spoke. “Two for _Wicked_.”

            “Good seats,” a woman replied. “Just take that corridor and there will be someone there to direct you to your seats.”

            Peter tensed, his heart jumping into his throat. “Wade, where are we?”

            He could hear the glee on Wade’s voice. The smug bastard. “Why, Petey, we are at the Gershwin Theatre to see _Wicked_.”

            “Are you serious?” Despite not being able to see it, that didn’t dampen Peter’s excitement to go to an actually Broadway musical. “Oh my God, Wade.”

            “Let’s get to our seats.”

            Peter grinned the entire time as they settled into their place and waited for the show to begin. He wasn’t a die-hard fan of theatre but he did geek out for certain ones, especially _Wicked_ since the Wizard of Oz was one of his favorite movies as a kid.

            “Wizard of Oz frightened me as a child,” Wade admitted as they waited.

            “What?”

            “Oh, yeah. I actually hate the movie.”

            “Wade, how could you?”

            The man chuckled next to him. “Better to get it out now rather than later. I just thought the entire thing was weird from the girl to Kansas to the tornado to the flying monkeys. I especially don’t like them.”

            “But it’s a classic.”

            “And my opinion won’t change.”

            They continued to banter lightly until the show began. The room fell silent and the music began. Wade leaned down, his lips brushing the shell of Peter’s ear. “You want me to describe what’s happening on stage?”

            “You can if you want,” Peter replied and that turned out to be a horrible mistake. Wade went into heavy detail of describing everything as it happened on stage in the most hilarious way possible. Peter had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at his boyfriend’s wild descriptions. Other than Wade’s input, the music was wonderful. Peter spent a good portion of the entire show with goose-bumps and shivers running down his spine. He was actually sad when the show came to an end.

            Taking hold of Wade’s arm, he followed him a half step behind out of the Theatre. He didn’t say much, all the noise distracting him, until they stepped outside. “Wade, that was wonderful. Thank you.”

            “The night’s not over, Petey. We still have dinner and a show to attend.”

            “What?” Peter knew his eyes had widened at the news of more to come.

            “Why did you think I made you nap this morning?”

            Peter huffed. “Alright. Where are we going next?”

            “Dinner.”

            “Dinner where?”

            Peter could hear the smirk in Wade’s reply. “You’ll see.”

            Dinner was at the nicest restaurant Peter had ever even thought about going to. He could tell it was top notch just by the low noise level and the fancy introduction. Plus the fact that Wade had reserved a private dinning area away from the other customers.

            “Another favor?” Peter quirked as Wade pushed his chair under him.

            “What can I say? People owe me.” The ex SEAL responded lightly.

            “Right.”

            “Okay. Okay. I’ll bite. I served with the owner’s son way back. I just called him and told him what I needed.”

            “Why the private room?”

            “Just didn’t feel like having a bunch of pointy nosed old money gawking at us.”

            Peter frowned, tilting his head. “Is it that bad?”

            “No, but knowing myself I wouldn’t resist messing with the people sitting next to us. Sooo…”

            He laughed. “So, what’s on the menu?”

            They spent the next half hour talking food choices, another marker that they were in a nice place, and choice of drinks. “Order anything you like.” Wade said. “Price doesn’t matter.”

            Peter rolled his eyes. “Right, like I can see it.”

            When the waiter came to get their orders, he cut in asking how much a particular dish was only to be cut off by Wade, saying, “don’t answer that.”

            “Fine. I’d like a Bloody Mary and a coke later to go with my meal.” Peter sniffed, grinning.

            “Same.”

            The waiter left, sounding amused by their antics. Silence fell over them for a moment before Peter said, “Thank you for all this. It’s been really great. Me and Aunt May never could go out and do this kind of stuff.”

            “Maybe we can do this again. _Mamma Mia_ plays until September.”

            Peter grinned. “She would love that. We use to watch the movie with Meryl Streep together… Now I’m not there. I worry about her being by herself.”

            “She’s okay, Peter.”

            “Sometimes I wish I can see her face.” He admits quietly. “So I can know for sure. I feel like if I can see how much or how little she has aged or see the color in her cheeks or the sparkle in her eye I can know she is okay.”

            Wade shifted. “Let me tell you then. She is the feistiest woman I have ever met. She seems all sweet and grandmotherly when one first meets her. You can see she is aging well because she doesn’t look a day over fifty and the only marker that she is at least that old is the laugh lines around her mouth and eyes. Her hair stays in a neat bun or braid, the color a rich brown with only a bit of silver at her temples.

            “As one gets to know her, they realize she is much more. You know, I’ve been to Africa? Lionesses would walk along our vehicle. They’ve got a keen look in their eyes, like they have lived a thousand lifetimes. It’s calculating and an intense light, a fierceness just beneath the surface. I see the same in your Aunt’s. Don’t worry about her, Peter. She is doing just fine.”

            They step out onto the street. Peter groaned from having eaten way too much but it was the best meal he had ever had. So what now he had a food baby that would probably make him sick later? It had totally been worth it. Wade draped his arm around his shoulders, leading him down the street. Peter sighed, taking in the nighttime sounds that the city produced. He couldn’t explain it, maybe it was some kind of internal clock or something on the subconscious level, but he always knew when it was day and when it was night.

            “So what’s this next show?”

            “It just down the street. I think you will like this last bit.”

            After a short walk in the cool night, Wade paused and opened the door. Inside was warm and there was a quiet murmur. There was a sterile smell in the air like the place was kept clean to the most pristine conditions. After a moment a woman’s voice, one of the most luxurious he had ever heard, welcomed them. “Hi, I am Vanessa.”

            “Hello. I am Wade Wilson and this is my boyfriend, Peter Parker.”

            “I see. I hope you two enjoy your visit.”

            Peter frowned. “Thank you but, Wade, where are we?”

            “Art museum.”

            “What?”

            The woman, Vanessa, laughed. “I see your partner doesn’t know what kind of show this is. You see, Mr. Parker, while I was in Europe I had encountered a show that allowed the blind to be able to view works of famous art. I knew I had to bring this to New York. This art you are actually allowed to touch.”

            “Really?” Peter was absolutely stunned. So much so he almost started crying on the spot. “Wade…”

            “Come on, baby boy. We’ve got paintings to go touch.”

 

            A miracle had transpired to get everything together for their night out. Wade really wanted to out do himself simply because they hadn’t really been on a real date so far. Sure they went to the park together and go for coffee and have movie nights but he has never truly went all out for an evening on the town. It was risky because he wasn’t sure how the blind man would respond to the extravagance of the entire outing. Knowing Peter, Wade knew he would have issues with too much money being spent on him just for him. The ex SEAL even had several answers on the tip of his tongue to put Peter at ease over the whole thing. He just wanted to spoil Peter and for them to have good time.

            He strategically decided on everything that they were going to do. He wanted to do things that would tease Peter’s senses. The musical was an obvious delight for Peter from the way he had clung to every word. The food at the restaurant tasted delicious and from the way Peter had moaned after the first bite, Wade knew it had been a good choice. Now they were making their way through the art show, Peter eagerly touching every painting Wade directed him to. Sure Peter had probably seen all these paintings when he was younger before he lost his sight, but Wade wanted to provide him with an opportunity to “see” them again.

            Wade wasn’t sure how much time of peace they would have. Eventually he was going to have to tell Peter about Harry. Matt and his team were hunting for the man on the surveillance footage from the parking garage. Turned out that the guys he had questioned had told the truth. Wade was going to link Harry to all of this if it’s the last thing he ever did. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Peter.

            “You know Van Gough is my favorite?” Peter said suddenly. They were in front of _Starry Night_.

            “You have a habit of favoring the crazy ones?”

            The small smile did funny things to Wade’s belly. “No, well maybe. I…think his story is sad. I think he just wanted to be happy but he was stuck, trapped inside his own mind.”

            “I know what you mean,” Wade admitted softly.

            “You know, some sources say that he didn’t kill himself. Instead two boys were playing with a gun and had accidently shot him.”

            He hummed thoughtfully but Peter went on. “I just think he’s not given enough credit by people who aren’t into history or art. In my art appreciation class, everyone laughed at him for cutting off his ear.”

            Wade drew Peter closer, watching his hands skim over the surface, tracking the swirls. “Kids are punks.”

            “I wouldn’t say that,” Peter whispered. “They just do not know what’s it like to lose something of value. If they do then they do not how to handle it. It took me a long time to learn.”

            “Funny how art can get the blind talking about deep matters.”

            Peter chuckled. “That’s what art is meant to do. Make you feel something.”

            Wade couldn’t help himself. He ducked his head and kissed those familiar lips. “If that’s so, then you are my own piece of art.”

            The blind man in his arms snorted loudly. “You just didn’t say that!”

            “I think I did.”

            A happy little flush colored Peter’s cheeks. “I’m ready to go home, Wade.”

            “Sure.” He led Peter back outside, where the limo waited on the curb for them as Wade had asked. He guided Peter into the seat and asked the driver to take them back to the apartment. The younger man was oddly quiet on the trip back but Wade didn’t worry since Peter still wore that small smile. Eventually they pulled up to the complex and Wade tipped the driver and walked Peter inside where a bouncing Hulk met them.

            “Go change, Petey. I’ll take Hulk out for you.”

            “Thanks. I’m going to slide through the shower.”

            Wade grabbed Hulk’s leash and took him out for a walk into the courtyard, trying not to think of a naked Peter, wet and in the shower. No need to pop awkward boners on a public lawn. Once Hulk was done, the lab gave him a look and Wade took him back inside. He put down some more food and fresh water for the hound before going into the bedroom. Wade could still hear the water running. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to remove his boots. The water shut off and he listened to Peter get dressed. Soon the boy emerged, cheeks ruddy and his clothes clinging to damp skin.

            He walked towards him. “Wade?”

            Wade blinked. “Sorry, I’m here.”

            Peter smiled, “Its alright.” He reached out and Wade stood, gathering him in a warm embrace. He noticed the way the other’s head tilted and Wade obliged him with a kiss. Peter pulled back after a moment, biting his lip. “I’d like…I’d likeforyoutofuckme.”

            Wade froze, his brain shutting down. Or the equivalent. He gaped at the blind boy. “D-did I hear that right?”

            Peter’s flush told Wade everything he needed to know as he nodded. “I’ve thought about. I honestly don’t even know why we waited this long…”  
            “I don’t want to push you into…”

            “And you aren’t. I want to with you.” Peter stepped back, his tilted as if listening for something. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

            Wade groaned, cursing his newfound chivalrous side. “Wait, I don’t have any lube or condoms.”

            “Doesn’t matter. I have some. In the drawer. So?”

            He gathered the lithe man into his arms again, peppering kisses as Wade grumbled, “promise me if you want to stop or let me know if I do something you don’t like.”

            “I won’t.” Peter stepped away, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall.

            “Promise me.” Wade insisted.

            “I promise. Now come on.”

            Again Peter surprised him by dropping to his knees in front of Wade. He didn’t do or say anything as Peter reached out and undid his belt and jeans, pulling them down far enough for his swelling cock to spring free. Peter squeezed around the base before timidly kissing the tip. Wade grunted as the younger man swallowed the length. He braced himself against the wall, his free hand falling to weave through Peter’s hair. Wade growled when he hummed around his cock.

            “Baby,” he panted, “I’m going to come if you continue doing that.”

            Peter pulled off and he almost cried from the loss. As if sensing his discomfort, Peter continued to stroke his flesh teasingly. “Guess we can’t have that.”

            Wade laughed. “Are you going to be cheeky during sex from now on?”

            The grin that graced Peter’s mouth caused his cock to twitch. “Don’t know. Does it do it for you?”

            He reached down and pulled the younger man to his feet, kissing him hard. “Yes.” Wade kicked off his pants and removed his shirt before reaching for Peter’s, tugging them down and helping him step out of the clothes. “On the bed.”

            Peter turned to maneuver to the bed. As confident as the boy was acting, Wade didn’t miss the way his hands trembled and the ragged breath he drew in as he laid down on the mattress. Wade quickly located the lube and condoms, briefly wondering how Peter had gotten his hands on them, before returning to the bed. He swallowed hard as Peter let his legs fall open for Wade to settle in between them.

            While warming a bit of lube in his hand, Wade massaged the tense muscles of Peter’s thigh. “Relax, baby boy,” he said gently. “There is no need to be nervous.”

            “I can’t help it.”

            “No pressure. Just pretend you are by yourself, playing.”

            He bit his lip to stop a laugh at the annoyed look on Peter’s face and the dramatic eye roll. “If that’s what I wanted, I would have _done that_.”

            Peter gasped softly as Wade circled his rim before pressing a finger inside. Wade noticed the way the other tensed and decided to keep him talking. “Oh? Have you done that? By yourself?”

            “Really, Wade? Why are we talking?” Peter’s eyebrows did that thing when he was loosing patience before throwing one arm over his face.

            “Talking will relax you. See?” Wade smirked as he added another finger, searching. Peter inhaled sharply, the flush spreading down his neck and across his chest. A shudder rolled through him at the sight. Wade leaned down to kiss Peter before moving to nip along the column of his smooth neck. “Tell me what you do by yourself, baby boy.”

            “I read on occasion.” Came the snarky reply. Wade bit him on the shoulder caused Peter to gasp. He shifted a bit and then from Peter’s strangled cry Wade knew he had found it. “Wade! Fuck…”

            “I got you,” Wade added one more finger, scissoring and thrusting in and out to get Peter ready. From the now needy crying that filled the room he doubted he could wait any longer.

            “Damn it, Wade. Fuck me already.”

            He grinned. “I like this potty mouth!” Wade panted as he prepared him self.

            “Not now, Wade.” Peter hissed.

            His grin fell as he positioned Peter; one hand under his knee and his other hand lined him with Peter’s entrance. Pushing in slowly, He watched his partner’s face for any sign of pain. A pinched look came to settle on his features but otherwise he didn’t give any indication to stop. Wade moaned as he bottomed out and waited. Peter was hot and tight around him. He leaned down, kissing Peter just trying not to come from that alone.

            He bit the inside of his cheek as Peter rolled his hips experimentally. “You can move now. I’m good.” Slender hands danced along his sides, one feeling at the edges of his scars and the other moving over the Braille tattoo again and again. Wade went slowly at first, unsure of how much Peter could take until the younger man began egging him to go faster, harder, and that’s exactly what he did.

            Peter arched into Wade, writhing and clawing, until he came between their stomachs. Ever sharp, Peter said, “keep going. It’s okay.” Five thrusts later, Wade was spilling into the condom. He pulled out and removed it before collapsing next to Peter, kissing him messily as they tried to catch their breath. “I love you,” Wade whispered as he curled around the doe-eyed man who smiled sleepily.

            “I love you too.”

            Wade sighed heavily, burying his face into Peter’s neck. They dozed until Hulk came into the room, hoping onto the bed. Soon Peter was snoring softly and Wade was wide-awake. Worry swamped him, his gut churning. Harry Osborn was up to something. So far it’s just been little things, nothing overly dangerous but something Wade Wilson had learned a long time ago was not to underestimate people and what they’d be willing to do to get what they want.

           

            Peter yawned, stretching and then wincing at the dull ache that spiked at the base of his spine. Of course they couldn’t stop at just once during the night. Thankfully it was just a Sunday and he no intention of leaving his apartment. He listened to an audio book while Wade sang loudly in the shower. His boyfriend soon got out and flopped down on the bed next to him. “Good afternoon, sweet thang.”

            Peter flushed as Wade gave him a searing kiss. “How are you feeling?”

            “Good.”

            “No regrets?” He asked quietly.

            Peter frowned. “No. Do you?”

            “Never.” With one less peck Wade was gone and across the room. “I’m going to check on things next door. Are you hungry? I can go get something.”

            “Lets just order something.”

            “Okay, I’ll be right back.”

            Peter listened to Wade leave and just rested on his bed for a moment. Suddenly his phone began to ring and he answered it, recognizing the ring tone. “Hello?”

            “Peter,” Harry said, his voice alerting something was wrong.

            “Hey, Harry… What’s going on?”

            “Peter.” There was a noise he couldn’t distinguish. “I’m coming home early. Uh…Dad, he’s…he’s gone, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First off I am now including song titles at the beginning of my chapters. This is basically the playlist I am listening too as I write. You can go back and look but here is a list of what I've got so far:
> 
> The Nights by Avicii  
> Things We Lost in the Fire by Bastille  
> Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford and Sons  
> Fast Car by Boyce Avenue  
> Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy  
> King by Lauren Aquilina  
> Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene by Hozier  
> Angel by Theory of a Dead Man  
> Monster by Imagine Dragons (Tomioneers suggestion! I agreed)  
> Devil's Backbone by the Civil Wars
> 
> From now on every song will appear at the beginning notes!!! (PS I'm always looking for new music if you guys have any suggestions!)
> 
> Thank you guys for all the love and support. This chapter is a bit of an apology chapter. I loaded it with fluff and good times for our boys because things are about to get rocky for them for a little bit. 
> 
> >>>>>Next Update: June 12!!!


	12. It's a Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier

“You should let me come,” Wade called out softly across the room.

            Peter shook his head. “No, I think it’s best if you don’t. I’ll be okay.”

            “I just…”

            He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, being mindful of his dress clothes. His hand reached out until his boyfriend grabbed it and both came to rest on his stomach. “I…It’s just the wake and the funeral.”

            Rough fingers stroked his cheek. “You are tired.”

            Peter nodded, having spent the last two days helping Harry with the funeral arrangements. Despite the arguments that the father and son had, his father’s death had hit his best friend hard. Peter took on the majority of the hard tasks, from dealing with the news reporters to telling the funeral home director that the crosses on the corners of the coffin were the best options. Late last night he sat in on a meeting with Harry and his lawyers to discuss the new head of Oscorp. It was a lot of legal jargon that went over his head but Peter sat there listening carefully for every signature Harry had to scribble out.

            “I’ll be fine.” He stood and called for Hulk. “I’ll call to check in okay.” Peter quickly secured Hulk’s harness as Wade stood and padded softly towards them.

            “Call me if it gets dark and I’ll come pick you up.”

            Peter smiled. “The dark doesn’t worry me.”

            “Peter…”

            “I promise. Okay? I’ll probably end up at Harry’s house after the wake.”

            Wade grabbed him in a tight hug and a heavy kiss before letting him go. “Just be careful.”

            “I’ll be back later.”

            Peter walked out of the apartment, too tired to really focus on Wade’s odd behavior. It was as if he hadn’t had wanted Peter to leave at all. He grabbed the bus and walked the rest of the way to the location of the wake. He could hear the sound of nosey reporters and newscasters. He guessed when one the richest men with the leading scientific discoveries in the world died after a lifetime of battling an illness that drew a lot of attention. The people across the street began shouting questions and a second later a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

            “This way, Peter,” Harry whispered, guiding him inside. “Thank you for coming.”

            “Of course, Harry. I’ll always be there for you.”

            “I…I just stay close to me, okay?”

            “Alright, just don’t walk away.”

            “Right.”

            They stopped and Peter quickly worked out that they were near the casket. They decided that it would be a closed ceremony and later they would open the doors to the public for them to pay their respect. Of course the casket will be closed for that portion. It was actually Peter’s idea. Harry just seemed too lost to make the decision himself. He stayed by his friend’s side as people came by to give their condolences. Peter tried not to be intimidated by the high-ranking figures that greeted him. Celebrities, political leaders, big business bosses shook his hand just because Harry was introducing him as his best friend. Peter realized that this was Harry’s life now, tip toeing around people who could make or break him. His once best friend now had a multi billion-dollar business sitting in his lap. Most would kill to have that but Peter was terrified of the mere idea. That much power could tear a man down, break him, and corrupt him. He felt sorry for his friend.

            “Peter,” a familiar voice crooned. He recognized Tony’s obnoxious tone anywhere. Peter couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face.

            “Hey, Tony. Is Steve with you?”

            “No, he hates all the political sniffing and weight being thrown about. Heard any good gossip?” Tony leaned in to whisper the last bit.

            “And if I did I wouldn’t share it with you.”

            Tony sniffed. “You are absolutely no fun. How’s your new man toy?”

            Peter frowned. “How did you know?”

            “Steve told me after some strategic manipulation and negotiation.”

            He wrinkled his nose. “I do not want to know. Wade is great.”

            “Oh yeah? Navy?”

            “Just retired. He was discharged for PTSD but he thinks it’s because of his scars.”

            “Is he getting help?”

            Peter blinked at the change in Tony’s voice. The man actually sound concerned. “No, he doesn’t think he needs it.”

            “Do you think he does?”

            “I wish he’d just go and sit in one of Steve’s VA meetings or talk to Bruce.”

            “Just be careful, Peter. The PTSD isn’t something to joke about.”

            “I know. Trust me. I do.”

            They were interrupted by someone who received the full force of Tony’s snark. Harry eventually returned and Peter reached out to put his hand on his shoulder. “How are you holding up?”

            “I’m…fine.”

            “What time is it?”

            “Almost two. They’ll be opening up to the public.”

            “You want to leave before that?”

            “Yes, I’m tired of meeting with people.”

            “Okay, we’ll go.”

            “Thank you. I just need to go tell Mike that I’m leaving and keep and eye on things.”

            “I’ll wait here.”

            He listened to Harry leave and Tony walked back over. “Does Harry know about Wade?”

            “Uh, no. I haven’t told him.”

            “Well I’ve paid my respects to my once rival and better be heading home before Pepper has to perform a recon mission and do damage control.”

            Peter huffed lightly. “See you around, Tony.”

            Once Harry came back, they left out the back from the lack of noise. He climbed into Harry’s car after coaxing Hulk into the back seat. After a moment of driving, Harry asked, “Do you want me to take you home?”

            “Only if you don’t need me.” Peter replied carefully. “If you want to be alone, yeah, I’ll go home.”

            “Okay, I’ll take you back.”

            At the apartments, he bid Harry goodbye with a promise to see him tomorrow. Once inside, he listened carefully for Wade, smiling when he heard him in the kitchen.

            “Hey, Petey!” His boyfriend called out. “How did it go?”

            “About as well as I can expect. A lot of big names were there and Tony Stark.”

            “Oh, yeah? Stuffy eh?”

            “It was kind of sad how everyone was there politikin’ and no one was grieving the loss of Norman. Except for maybe Harry but even then I’m not sure how hurt he is by it.”

            “Uh-oh. Daddy issues?”

            “You could say that.” Peter sniffed the air. “What are you cooking?”

            “Just making fried chicken tenders and other finger foods.”

            “Comfort food kind of night?”

            “You bet! We gotta learn how to make our own at some point rather than depending on ordering out all the time.”

            “Better late than never.”

            “How was the fine Mr. Stark?”

            Peter’s lips turned up in a grin at Wade’s tone. “Tony is Tony. If it wasn’t for Steve and Pepper I wouldn’t believe the man had feelings.”

            Wade snorted as Peter leaned against the bar. “I still wonder how you ended up friends with two of the owners of the leading companies in the scientific world. Petey, how?”

            He shrugged. “Circumstance. I went to school with Harry and Tony was seeing Bruce about his alcoholism. His appointment was right after mine. He started showing up early to talk to me while I waited.”

            “How come?”

            “He thought I was interesting.”

            “Sounds like Stark.” Wade commented and went silent. It only took Peter a second to realize that he was being watched. “Peter? Are you even hungry?”

            “Not really.” He admitted.

            “Go take a bath and go to bed. I’ll clean up and save it all for later.”

            He frowned, his brows coming together. “Are you sure?” Peter was honestly exhausted. The suggestion was too tempting to ignore.

            “I am positive. I’ll be right behind you.”

            Peter trudged to the bathroom, grateful, and settled in for a short night before the funeral the next day.

 

            The funeral only included the closest family and friend. Peter could tell that the number was limited from the noise level. Harry was quiet through the whole thing. Peter did his best to support his dear friend. Even at the after party at the Osborn mansion, he handled the guests. He thanked them for whatever condolences they offered. He was surprised when Harry’s assistant, Mike, tapped him on the shoulder.

            “What would you like to do with the bouquets?”

            Peter blinked. “You are asking me?”

            “Yes, sir. Mr. Osborn told me to come to you about these matters.”

            “What bouquets are there?”

            “We have your standard bouquets…”

            “Donate them. Ask the funeral home director and see if another family can use them. Is there anything else?”

            “There are live plants.”

            Peter nodded. “Do you think Harry would mind having potted plants.”

            “I do not.”

            “Then just have them brought here and have the yard workers maintain them.”

            “I thought as much.”

            “Anything else?”

            “No, that is all for now. Thank you.”

            Peter listened to the man walk away, nice shoes tapping against solid tile. He went searching for Harry, finding him up the stairs and on his bedroom balcony. Standing there, Peter let the silence stretch between them. Finally his once best friend broke the quiet.

            “Peter, I…I’m scared.”

            “How come?”

            “I…I have what my father just died from.”

            “Harry…”

            “I got a few years right? Before I am stuck to a bed as my mind crumbles?”

            “You can’t think like that. It’ll destroy you.”

            Peter waited in tense silence until Harry whispered, “you should go home. I have a driver waiting for you.”

            “Harry…Take care of yourself.” Peter turned and left, Hulk guiding him through the unfamiliar territory. Perhaps a year ago he would have stayed with the other man but now? They were adults and he was going to take his peer’s word for what it is. If he didn’t want him there then he wouldn’t stay. The ride home was one the longest in Peter’s life.

 

            Peter took another day off from school just to sit around the apartment, eating the comfort food that Wade had fixed the other night. He had spent a fitful night of sleep before Wade finally decided to do something about it that ended in them both gasping for air and covered in sweat and cum. It was late afternoon; Peter listened to another audio book while Hulk snored from across the room. Wade had left to run a few errands and to pick up Chinese food on the way back. His boyfriend was being oddly quiet but Peter just shrugged it off as Wade being respectful of his own silence. It was just one of those days just to be still.

            A chime startled both boy and dog into alertness. He got to his feet and went to the newly installed intercom and pressed the required button. “Who is it?”

            “Peter? It’s Harry.”

            “Oh, hey! Hang on sec. I’ll buzz you in.” Peter did so, already use to Tony’s new system.

            He unlocked the door and greeted Harry as he came up the stairs. “Hey, how are you?”

            “About as well as one can expect.”

            Peter nodded, shutting the door after him. “Yeah, it’s tough.”

            “How about we talk about something else?” Harry suggested, his voice subdued. “How have you been?”

            “Good. I’ve been good. Actually.”

            “That’s…that’s great to hear. You look good…healthy.”

            “Yeah, uh, would you like something to drink?”

            “I’m good. Thank you.”

            Peter felt Hulk come to stand next to him, his weight heavy against hi leg. Harry made a noise. “How is your dog?”

            “Well. We had a scare a few weeks back when he got lost but Wade found him.”

            “Whose Wade?”

            Peter froze, startled by his slip up and on the terse edge to Harry’s voice. “Wade, he’s…”

            The door opened and closed softly. Peter heard none other than Wade’s grunt. “We have company?”

            Peter gave an uneasy smile. “Uh, yeah. Harry, this is my boyfriend Wade. Wade, this is my friend Harry.”

            “Nice to meet you, Harry.”

            “And you too.”

            There was a shuffle and Peter could tell that they were shaking hands. Wade asked, “I brought food. Would you like to join us?”

            “No, I actually must be going. I only wanted to stop for a moment.”

            “Oh,” Peter bit his lip. “Maybe we can go for coffee some time this week?”

            “Yeah, I’ll text you.”

            Peter listened with mixed emotions as Harry left. Wade, who was now in the kitchen, sniffed loudly, “that was peculiar.”

            He rolled his eyes. “He just lost his dad. Of course he’s going to be acting funny.”

            “He gave me the stink eye, Petey. I swear.”

            Laughing, Peter went into the kitchen to lean against the bar. “Would make sense. He didn’t like you before. I use to be his best friend. So it’s probably residue from the big brother days.”

            “Don’t use residue. It sounds nasty.”

            “What?”

            “Some words just sound nasty.”

            Peter snorted. “What ever you say.”

            They ate delicious Chinese food as they watched (well, he listened) to Marvel’s Daredevil on Netflix. Wade hummed curiously. “We know a Matt Murdock. He’s blind and lawyer too…I wonder if he can do that. Petey, can you do that?!”

            “No, Wade. We’ve talked about this before. Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I have superhuman hearing, I’m just better at listening because I need to listen to gather information since sight is out of the equation. Same with smell and taste. I can not hear your heart beat from here.”

            “I bet Matt can. That’s probably why he’s a vicious lawyer.”

            “I know Matt can’t.”

            “Don’t you think it ironic though? Maybe we are in a parallel universe and we are actually superheroes in another.”

            Peter barked a laugh, nearly crying as it continued. “Wade! You should write a book about the nonsense that comes out of your mouth.”

            “I resent that! At least I have an imagination. Do you even have dreams? You most unchild-like child adult!”

            “Hey! I have imagination. Remember I’m blind?” He waves his hand dramatically in front of his face, feeling the gust of air it produces. “I have to have a good imagination to imagine your ugly mug!”

            “That’s the final straw!” Wade roared, launching from the couch. The next second Peter had his food taken from him, it making a clinking sound as Wade set the plate aside. The next thing he knew something soft smacked him in the face. After investigating, he discovered it was pillow. “Arm yourself, baby boy.”

            “A pillow fight, seriously?”

            “As serious as a heart attack.”

            Peter wrinkled his nose. “That’s not a good expression. Heart attacks are very ---” A pillow hit him lightly upside the head and he grunted, springing to his feet tossing his own out. When he heard a satisfying “umph”, Peter claimed, “this isn’t a very fair fight.”

            “Details.”

            Before he knew it, they had descended into a pillow fight. Peter did a lot of stumbling and guesswork but he felt that he landed a few good solid hits. He laughed until his sides hurt and tears streamed down his face. Wade’s booming voice filled the small apartment, Hulk’s barking just as loud. Actually it was Hulk’s fault that he kept on tripping and falling over himself. However Wade always caught him before he hit the floor. They finally reached a break in their play, huffing and puffing.

            “Need to work on your aim a bit.”

            Peter chunked the pillow in Wade’s general direction. “Aim my ass.”

            “That one almost hit my face.”

            He reached out, smacking at the man. Of course when Wade suddenly swore loudly Peter knew he had miscalculated. “What did I do?” He asked, panicked.

            “Hit my face. I think my nose is bleeding.”

            Peter fumbled as he reached out, fingers feeling along Wade’s face until he felt the warm trickle of blood coming out of his nose. “Oh my God. Did I break it?”

            “I don’t think so…” The words came out muffled and sounded like his nose was stopped up. Peter followed him into the kitchen, fretting. The water ran and Wade moved around to stop the bleed and all he could was stand there.

            “It’s okay, baby.” Wade laughed suddenly. “You pack a punch.”

            “Wade,” Peter huffed warningly. “Now isn’t the time. I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t be. I was the one who picked a fight with a blind person. It’s already stopping.”

            Relief swamped him and Peter hugged Wade, pressing into his side. “Let’s go to bed.”

            “I think we should.” Wade pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips. He ignored the tang of blood and deepened it, allowing the older man to press his tongue inside.

 

            Something woke Peter. After a second of listening, sleep clinging to his consciousness, he made out Hulk’s whining. It wasn’t an ‘I have to go to the bathroom’ whine but a ‘something isn’t right! Come look’ whine. Sitting up in bed, Peter stroked Hulk’s head as he shoved it into his lap. He reached for Wade and felt the man next to him. His muscles weren’t relaxed in sleep; he was twitching and a sound escaped his lips.

            “Wade? Wade, wake up. Wade?” Peter shook him and then tried again, shoving him harder. “Wade!”

            A stillness fell over his partner and then suddenly Peter was on his back, strong fingers circling around his neck, restricting his breathing. “WADE!” He cried, clawing at the hands around his throat. His heart pounded wildly and he could vaguely hear Hulk’s defensive growl fill the room. The bed dipped and there was a cry of pain, a hoarse shout. Something hot dripped down onto Peter’s face and through the slowly fading consciousness and the panic spurred on by unable to take deep breaths, he realized it was blood. “Wade…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we are at chapter twelve! Thank you to everyone who has read it. All of the kudos and comments give me life. It means so much. 
> 
> >>>>Next Update: June 19
> 
> SORRY but the the date has changed to the June 21 for the next chapter. Some things have come up.


	13. Fight for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pieces by Red

_The explosions rang in his ears as gunshots whirled around him. He leaned against the crates, eyes closed, clutching his weapon. Then it was quiet. Just as suddenly as it had begun, it had come to an end. Wade peaked around the edge of his cover to see what damage had been done. Buildings were falling in on them, smoke reaching ghostly tendrils into the blue cloudless sky. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face as he held his breath. Where were they? He shifted until he was crouching, leaning into the wall next to him._

_A figure emerged from the shadows and Wade sprang to his feet in shock. Harry Osborn stepped out, an arrogant little grin on his face, with Peter walking carefully at his side, eyes covered by a black clothe and blood running down the sides of his face like tears. His hands were bound, a chain connecting the two young men. Wade stepped out from his hiding place, dust kicking up as he stepped out onto the street._

_“What have you done!?” Wade roared._

_“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Harry quipped. “Don’t you understand? I’m all Peter needs.”_

_“You are wrong.”_

_“No!” Something dark came over the heir to the company. Something that made Wade’s heart race and the hairs on his arms stand on end. The expression screamed dangerous. “YOU ARE WRONG! You ruined everything! Peter doesn’t need you. If I can’t have him then no one can!”_

_Wade saw the knife, already coated in blood and his stomach sank. He lunged forward, knocking Peter out of the way and pushing Harry to the ground, his hands locking around the man’s throat. A sharp pain lanced through his arm and Peter’s voice rang in his ears. “WADE!”_

Suddenly it wasn’t Harry beneath him but Peter. Wade threw himself back, falling to the floor, his heart pounding wildly. “No…” Peter coughed, gasping for air, as he curled in on himself on top of the bed. Hulk whined, licking at Peter’s face frantically. Wade slowly began to realize what had happened. He had attacked Peter in his sleep.

            Darting to his feet, he went to Peter, only hesitating for a second before pulling Peter up into a sitting position. “Peter? Do you need to go to the ER?”

            “I’m fine.” The young man croaked out, his breathing evening out. “I’m okay.”

            Wade turned on the lamp next to the bed. Peter’s face was flushed, lips an unnatural shade, and the area around his neck was already turning an ugly hue of blue. Anger filled him, anger with himself for letting this get the better of him. For letting the paranoia drive him to this. This was too far, too much. Harry Osborn wasn’t the threat. It was Wade himself.

            Standing, Wade began to pace across the room, ignoring the bite on his arm. “Wade?” Peter asked, his voice soft. “Wade, come sit. Talk to me.”

            Wade rounded on Peter, his frustration spiking. “What good will that do? I almost killed you, Peter!”

            He saw his expression harden as he got to his feet, standing tall as if his fucked up boyfriend hadn’t nearly choked him. “And what does that tell you, Wade?”

            The ex-SEAL clamped his mouth shut, frowning at Peter. Finally he barked out, “it tells me that I don’t need to be near you. I’ll gather my shit and leave.”

            “No, you idiot!” Peter snapped, taking a step in his direction. “It means you need to get help. Leaving isn’t going to do you any good.”

            “You don’t know that. What if I do this again? What if I don’t wake up in time?” Wade cringed at the idea. He turned to get his boots. Peter followed him.

            “I do know! You don’t think I had trauma after I lost my sight? That I didn’t have nightmares too? That I didn’t wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying and trying to _see_? To see if I still had my Uncle’s blood on my hands? Don’t you fucking tell me I don’t know!”

            Wade paused, looking at Peter. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, his jaw clenched tight and his brows drawn together in grim determination. The silence hung heavy between them and Wade could almost feel the heartache in the room. Even Hulk remained still, watching them sad and weary eyes. Peter pressed on.

            “You listen to me, Wade Wilson. You are crazy if you think I’ll let you walk out that door.”

            “Peter… How can I stay here after what I did?”

            “Because, Wade! I love you and you love me. We will work this out. That’s what couples do.”

            Wade snorted, his anger rolling. “Right because it’s normal for couples to strangle each other. Your sense of self preservation is beginning to make sense.”

            “Excuse you?” Peter snipped.

            “Come on, Peter! Your boyfriend is damaged and your best friend is stalking your ass.” Wade snapped his mouth shut when he realized his mistake. He turned and headed into the living room, turning on lights as he goes.

            “Wait. What? What do you mean, Wade?” Peter trailed after him.

            “It’s nothing. Forget I said anything.”

            “No! Tell me what do you mean. Harry is stalking me?”

            Wade tensed as Peter’s hand gripped his forearm, right over the bite. “Peter, I didn’t mean anything.”

            “I’m blind, Wade, not stupid. You have been acting weird since Harry came home. Tell me what’s going on. I deserve to know. Now, Wade!”

            “Fine! He’s been following you. I saw him.”

            “So? May be we were going in the same direction.”

            “He hired some thugs to take Hulk from you.”

            “Proof?”

            “I don’t have it,” Wade admitted weakly.

            “Right so you are accusing my best friend of stalking me and you have no proof?”

            “That’s right!”

            “How long have you been suspecting this?”

            “Since before my last deployment.”

            “And you are only telling me this now?” Peter shouted, visibly shaking from a fury Wade had never seen in the young man.

            “Would you have believed me?” Wade pointed out as he shoved his feet into his boots.

            “Maybe but you never said anything so I don’t know!”

            “Yeah right. You wouldn’t have believed me. I’m leaving.”

            “Where are you going?”

            “Out.” Wade opened the door, the younger man right behind him.

            “You are such an ass hole.” Peter snapped. “Fine. Run away. While you are gone, you better go see Steve or Sam. Don’t come back until you do. And for the record I can fucking take care of myself!”

            Wade flinched when Peter slammed the door behind.

 

            Peter cried in his bed, falling into a deep sleep sometime in the early morning. He felt frayed and jittery. Confusion had taken root. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do with what happened between him and Wade. Was he scared of his boyfriend? Maybe. He wasn’t sure. Then the information about Harry had been out of the blue. Peter always knew that one day they would fight but he never expected it to be like this. His throat felt sore and his chest hurt.

            He jerked awake when his phone dinged and saw a text from Gwen.

            **_Where are you?_**

**_I’m not going to class today._ **

**_Are you okay?_ **

**_No._ **

**_Buzz me in._ **

Peter hesitated but on any other day he would have just said he was sick and that he’d see her later but he didn’t have that kind of strength. Pulling himself out of bed, he let her into the apartment. There was a moment of quiet as she took him in and a sharp little cry left her mouth.

            “Oh my God, Peter. What happened?”

            He felt the tears return with a vengeance, his nerves to fragile at the moment to try to hold it together. “Wade, he had a night mare and attacked me in his sleep. We had fight and he left.”

            “Oh, Peter…” Gwen drew him into a tight hug, closing the door behind her. He buried his face into her shoulder, taking in her warmth and vanilla bean scent.

            “I don’t know what to do. I love him, Gwen.”

            She drew back; he supposed to look at his face. “Is he going to get help?”

            He shrugged. “I don’t know. I know he doesn’t want to.”

            “That how you decide. If he gets help, then you stay with him, but if he returns refusing to do it then you let him go, Peter.”

            “I don’t know, Gwen…”

            “Trust me, Peter. He has to make the change though. For himself. He can’t do this for anyone but himself. Do you understand?”

            “Yeah,” he whispered, remembering his own days when he clammed up at his first meetings with Bruce. He remember how he felt like he didn’t need to talk to psychiatrist, that he’d get over it on his own. He had been very wrong.

            “I normally wouldn’t allow anyone to stay in relationship with someone who does this to their partners but I know Wade is a good man and that he loves and adores you so much, Peter. Just give it time. You know things like this take time to heal from.”

            “You are right.” He sighed. “So you want to play hooky with me?”

            “You bet! We are so binge watching Agent Carter.”

            “Sounds good.”

            They settled onto the couch and after two episodes, Peter told her about the rest of the fight. “I…Wade told me something that has been bothering me.”

            “What’s that?”

            “He thinks Harry is following me.”

            “You mean like stalking?” Peter nodded and Gwen went on. “You know I’m not a fan of him. He’s never tried to be friends with me no matter what I do or say. I just get vibes from him.”

            “I know. You’ve told me before. I’ve been thinking about it. I mean what if something is going on with Harry? But why would he stalk me? We are best friends.”

            “Peter, why does anybody do anything?” Gwen asked. “Don’t underestimate people and how low they’ll sink.”

            “But Harry?”

            “Even Harry Osborn.” She went silent for a moment before getting to her feet and walking across the room. “Lets do research! Arm ourselves with knowledge.”

            Peter finally managed to crack a small smile. Gwen returned, sitting down next to him, and the sound of her computer whirling as it booted up told him what she had gone to get.

            “Lets start with PTSD for soldiers first.”

            “Yeah. That sounds good.”

            They spent the next few hours scouring the web, learning about PTSD in soldiers and what Peter could do to help Wade. After Gwen had read aloud one phrase, he touched her arm to pause her. She fell silent for his response. “What if he is just over thinking things with Harry? What if he is just seeing danger where it doesn’t actually exist?”

            He felt Gwen shrug next to him. “I don’t know, Peter. The danger is real to Wade. I don’t think you should belittle it. Maybe there is something to it.”

            “He’s just been my best friend since junior high. Why now?”

            “Well, Peter, I can’t tell you. Maybe you should ask Bruce. See what he has to say about things like stalking and stuff.”

            “Yeah, I should.”

            “Do it soon and tell me what he has to say about it.”

            They fell silent as someone knocked on the door. It had to be someone from the apartments since Peter didn’t have to let them in through the front gate. He could only guess who it was. Gwen stood and shuffled over to the door. She then whispered, “It’s Wade.”

            He stood and nodded to her. “Go. I’ll be okay.”

            “If you are sure. Call me if you need anything. Okay?”

            “Yeah, okay.”

            She opened the door and she greeted Wade as if nothing had happened. “Hey, Wade! How are you?”

            A moment of silence followed until he answered, “I can’t complain. How are you?”

            “I’m good. See you later, Peter.”

            After several seconds of weighted silence, Wade asked, “can I come in?”

            “Of course.” Peter said, trying to keep his voice neutral. He wasn’t afraid of Wade but he was afraid of what might happen between the two of them now. It was all up to Wade now.

            “How are you?”

            “I’m good, Wade. How are you?”

            “Peter, I…I did what you said. I went to talk to Steve. I’m going to start going to the VA center and go talk to a doc that specializes in PTSD.”

            “That’s great, Wade. I’m proud of you.” Peter held out his arms, inviting him in for a hug. He smiled when Wade’s warmth wrapped around him as their bodies pressed together. Wade pressed his face into the crook of his neck and after a moment, Peter felt wetness soak through his shirt. Peter held him tighter. “Wade, I love you. I always will. I’m here, Wade. I’m not going anywhere.”

            He felt his heart break a little as Wade cried into his shoulder, his body trembling. Peter just held him through it. In that moment Peter knew something had changed in their relationship and for the better. He just knew that no matter what they were going to be okay. They were going to heal.

            Eventually Wade pulled away and Peter grabbed his hand before he could get to far. He tugged him to the couch and sat down. “Do you want to tell me about what you think caused the episode?”

            “I…I had a nightmare. Harry…he was going to kill you and I freaked out.”

            “So what do you consider your triggers?”

            “You being in danger.”

            “Wait, you can’t be serious. Are you saying our entire relationship is trigger?”

            Hearing Wade’s chuckled loosened something in his chest and he couldn’t help but smile too. Then he went quiet as he said, “I’ve lost people, Peter. I don’t want to loose anymore. I don’t want the same to happen to you.”

            “We’ll work through this, Wade. Together. Okay?”

            “I know. What about…?”

            “Harry? I have no reason to doubt you, Wade. Your concerns are real and I’m willing to listen to you.”

            “I swear to you I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t believe it.”

            “I know, Wade.” Peter sighed as he patted Wade’s arm. “It’s hard for me to believe but I trust you. I’ll be careful around Harry until this passes, okay?”

            “Yeah, okay.”

            “So who else have you told about your doubts?”

            “Uh…”

            “Wade…”

            “Matt, Steve, Tony…Aunt May.”

            Peter blinked in surprise. “You told Aunt May! What did she say?!”

            “I’m sorry, Peter! Please. She threatened me. I had to tell her. She just told me to look out for you.”

            Shaking his head, Peter leaned against Wade. “You are unbelievable.”

            “We are unbelievable. Most would be heading for the hills after what had happened but you’re not.”

            “Anyone else I would be but, Wade, I love you. I can’t let you go now. Not without fighting.”

            A light hesitant kiss pressed to his lips and Peter wrapped his hand around the back of Wade’s neck to deepen the kiss. It turned to something desperate and heated, reflecting their own churning emotions. Peter shifted until he straddled Wade’s waist, licking at Wade’s lips until he opened and he shoved his tongue inside. His cock twitched at Wade’s submission, causing something hot to light along his spine and in his belly. His fingers circled around the older man’s throat, feeling every tensed muscle and scar. It was a mock hold of the very same that Wade had him just a few hours ago. He swallowed hard as pressed his front tighter against Wade’s broader form.

            “Peter…” Wade moaned, his hips thrusting up against his own, eliciting a groan from him. “Fuck.”

            “That’s the plan,” Peter laughed into his mouth. Wade growled in response before standing up, holding him tight, and carried him into the bedroom. Surprisingly Wade didn’t throw him down on the bed. Instead he dipped to grab what Peter could only guess to be the lube and condoms out of the drawer and then precede to carry him back out of the living room. They both grunted as Wade plopped onto the couch and Peter frowned. “We’re having sex on the couch?”

            “That’s the plan.”

            Peter hummed in acknowledgment and resumed kissing Wade before moving his lips along his jaw and finally settling on the soft skin beneath his ear on the un-scarred side. Big hands massaged along his side, kneading and slowly relaxing all the tense muscles until Peter was limp and pliant in his lap. Those hands dipped into the back of his sweats and boxers gradually pushing them down until Peter had to stop his nibbling on Wade’s neck to shift so Wade could remove his pants and boxers. Shedding his shirt, Peter climbed back onto his lap and went back to nibbling and sucking along his neck, taking Wade’s personal tastes and scents. He barely heard the cap snap on the lube bottle and he shivered as he found his entrance, smearing lube around the outer rim. His cock throbbed between their bellies, pressed against the rough fabric of Wade’s jeans.

            As Wade’s hand returned with more lube, Peter’s hand dove down to the front of Wade’s pants. His heart was pounding now, the heat across his face and chest causing him to sweat in the relatively cool room. Making quick work of Wade’s button and zipper, he pulled out his cock and began stroking it with an almost languid pace. They spent enough time together now that Peter knew all the spot that made Wade’s breath hitch and his cock throb. His hand reached out searchingly, until the tips bumped into the elongated tube. Popping the cap, he squirted a little into his palm. Wade growled as Peter’s pace quickened with the lube.

            A thick finger finally breached him. It wasn’t pleasant but it was better than the first time simply because he knew what to expect. He wasn’t tense with nervousness. He actually pushed back, making small noises for him to add another. When he didn’t, Peter pulled away from his neck. “Come on, Wade.” All of his blood was rushing south, leaving him feeling needy. For once he didn’t want to just make love. He wanted something else. He wanted rough sex, for Wade to literally fuck him. Peter couldn’t even begin to understand why he would want this but then again maybe that was exactly the reason why.

            He pushed Wade until he was laying flat on the couch. Peter balanced himself by place a hand on his chest and with his other slicked hand, he reached behind him and inserted two fingers. He shuddered as his finger probed at the bundle of nerves and decidedly added another finger. It was a hasty preparation but some primal need had him wanting to be sore from this later. He pulled his fingers out and began to feel around for the condom.

            “I got it,” Wade bit out, his voice huskier than normal. Peter listened to his ragged breathing as he put on the condom. “Okay.”

            Peter reached back out, taking him by the base and pressed it to his entrance. He may have given Wade a put on moan like a porn star just to get the man flustered a little bit more and it worked. Wade’s hips snapped up, causing him to release a very real gasp. They settled, trying to catch their breath as Peter adjusted to Wade’s girth. He felt stretched and full, pleasure spiking straight to his cock from where Wade rubbed against his prostate. Getting impatient, Peter began to move, lifting his hips up and slowly pushing back down. Their breaths hitched as Peter set a rhythm and then going faster. Wade’s hands were on his hips and his hips were driving up to meet Peter’s thrusts. Shifting his hips, Peter cried out as Wade stroked over the bundle of nerves.

            After that he didn’t last long but Wade didn’t either. Wade stroked him to completion and Peter spilled over Wade’s stomach. The older man followed a few thrusts later. Peter went still, trying to catch his breath. Wade gently nudged him up until his cock slipped free and they both moaned loudly at the sensation. He sat up, arms around Peter, and kissed him on the mouth.

            “That wasn’t expected.”

            Peter shrugged. “Sex isn’t just sex to me. I think we bond a little more each time we expose ourselves like that.”

            “You’re right. It’s not just sex for us… If you want I’d like to bottom.”

            Peter sat up a little straighter, tilting his head to the side. “I didn’t think you liked that.”

            “I’ve never…”

            “Oh.” Peter smiled and leaned in for a bit of misplaced kiss on the side of Wade’s lips. “Yeah, we can when you’re ready.”

            “Okay. I love you, baby boy.”

            “I love you too, Wade. No matter what we are in this together. I’m not going anywhere.”

            “I’m not going anywhere as long as you want me here.”

            Peter smiled as rested his head on his shoulder, feeling perfectly content for the first time in days. They could do this. They could move forward together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Unexpected trip out of town is unexpected! 
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful support. Every comment or kudos is a boost of inspiration to keep me working for the story's completion which is actually rapidly approaching!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!
> 
> >>>>>Next update June 26!


	14. All Quiet on the Western Front

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken Crown by Mumford and Sons

He made it about two and half blocks before his entire resolve crumbled. Wade ducked into an ally and crouched down between two cars. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he stayed like that as his heart broke. How could Peter ever accept him after that? This was it. This was the end of their relationship. He honest to God wouldn’t be surprised if he returned and all his shit was in a bag on the doorstep with a note that said for him to never return. Wade knew better. This was all his fault. If he just hadn’t been stubborn he wouldn’t have hurt Peter. He knew very well that he had violent episodes. Since he had been home, they had stopped so he ignored the problem. Now it was very clear that the problem was far from being fixed.  
Wade stood up, glancing around. It was still dark, just the beginnings of dawn peaking above the buildings. Who should he turn to? Right now Peter was out of the question. He began a slow trek across the city. By the time he reached his destination did the sun finally make an appearance. He paused staring at the doors, the stickers and posters all advertising similar things. He hesitated, his palms sweating and his heart racing. Wade was just about to walk away when he heard a familiar voice.  
“Good morning, Wade. How are you?”  
He turned to face Steve Rogers, taking in his relaxed smile and bright blue eyes. The man wore a simple white shirt and khakis. “Hey, Steve. I…I’ve been better.”  
Those eyes turned from their relaxed and friendly state to something more calculated. “Why don’t we go inside?”  
Wade nodded and followed the blond male into the building. Inside they only ran into the receptionist at the front desk. They went into a lounge room, filled with sparsely placed chairs, coffee, drinks and other snacks. Steve went to the counter and began fixing himself a cup of coffee. “Would you like something?”  
“No, thanks.”  
Once Steve finished and sat down at one of the chairs, he asked, “So what brings you here, Wade?”  
“I…I hurt, Peter.”  
Wade couldn’t look at the other man but he knew Steve had tensed. “What happened, Wade?”  
“I attacked him in my sleep. I…I was having a nightmare. When I snapped out of it, Peter was under me and I had my…” A sob choked off his sentence. He collapsed into a chair and let his head fall into his hands. “I don’t want him to leave me…”  
“Are you here to get help, Wade? For yourself?”  
“Yes.” Wade lifted his head to look at the former soldier but then had to drop his eyes. “How can I stay with Peter if I can’t try to be a better man?”  
“It’s a start. I recommend that you talk to a psychiatrist as well. I recommend Bruce Banner or Natasha Romanoff. They both specialize in PTSD with soldiers. Bruce is Peter’s doctor. Why don’t we just talk before people start coming in.”  
“Yeah.”

When he returned to the apartment, he was surprised at Peter’s acceptance of him. Even when he had initiated sex, Wade was too dumbfounded to second-guess it. It helped him to erase any lingering doubts he had and only served to harden his resolve. He knew that Peter didn’t fully believe him about Harry but his quiet acceptance was enough. Wade knew that he would have to wait for Harry now to make a move but he hoped that it would never come. Why? Simply because that would mean putting Peter’s life at risk and putting the little shit in jail wasn’t worth that.  
The next morning after a jerky night’s sleep, Wade got a phone call from Tony Stark. “Hello?”  
“Hey, scar face, I hear that you finally talked to Steve about, you know, your thing.”  
“I swear to God, Tony, I’ll put whisky on a running tap all over your apartment. I’ll do the cheap shit too.”  
“Okay, I yield. You know our problems aren’t all that different.”  
Wade rolled his eyes as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Peter was already gone for the morning. “I have PTSD, you have an addiction problem. I can’t see how they are the same.”  
“Still mental. That gives me a wonderful idea. I’m going to throw a party for all of our mentally fucked up friends.”  
“Tony, did you call me for some other reason other than to harass me?”  
“Actually, yes.” Tony cleared his throat dramatically. Wade guessed to add for dramatic effect. “I have uncovered our little nemesis’ medical files. The brat has recently been diagnosed with the same mysterious illness that his father had.”  
“Damn.” Wade swore. He certainly hadn’t expected that sort of development.  
“That’s not all. He has past records of delusional disorder or some sort of personality disorder. He under went treatment for the delusional disorder but according to his records the doctors had dismissed the personality disorders.”  
“Could that be causing his odd behavior?”  
“Most certainly but get this. Harry Osborn is suppose to be taking Seroquel but he hasn’t had his prescription renewed in over two years.”  
“He stopped taking it.”  
“Exactly.”  
“You’ve got evidence of all this?”  
“I sure do but it won’t do us any good in court but Murdock can get his hands on the records legally of course when the time comes. We just can tell him where to look.”  
“Thanks, Tony.”  
“So about this party…”  
“Send me a text. Good bye, Stark.”  
“Later, scramble brains.”

It took Peter a long time to bounce back from loosing his sight. In some ways he was different from the person he was before. In other ways, his strongest character traits returned stronger than ever. One of them being unable to sit idle when he had questions that needed answering. Sure he wanted to believe Wade about his once best friend but he also wanted his own sources from his own investigation. He just couldn’t condemn Harry based upon one man’s assumptions even if that someone was his boyfriend. Peter just had to find out for himself.  
Of course he wasn’t foolish enough to believe that people couldn’t change (contrary to how the saying goes). People could change and not always for the better. Did he believe that Harry could become a stalker? Sure, it wasn’t impossible. His real question was why? Why would someone who was once close to him draw away to stalk him? What was the end game? Harry had never shown any sort of inclination that he was romantically interested. Peter was limited in his ability to find new information simply because he couldn’t see but he hoped that he could figure something else out. Which is why he enlisted the help of Gwen.  
“I can’t believe you are making me do this.” She groaned as they rode in the back of the taxi.  
“You are lying. You love to have a chance to snoop through a stranger’s things.”  
“Okay, but seriously though. On a level of one to ten how much trouble can we get into?”  
“Probably around a eleven but that’s beside the point.”  
“So not beside the point. I just want to know if I’ll get kicked out of school if charges are brought against me.”  
“We’ll be fine. I’ll take the fall for whatever happens.”  
“Does Wade know we are doing this?”  
“Nope.”  
“God, Peter. I so do not want to get in trouble with your hunk of man toy.”  
“Please don’t call him that and he has no reason to be mad after all the shit he has pulled.”  
“Ah there is that forgiving boyfriend I hear.”  
“Shut up. We are here.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Change in pavement.” As predicted the car rolled to a stop and Peter paid for the fair before following Gwen out onto the curb. With his cane in hand, he led Gwen up the stairs to Harry’s home.  
“This place is huge, Peter.”  
“I know.” He knocked lightly and waited, knowing someone would answer the door.  
A moment later the door creaked as it swung open and a female greeted them. “Oh, Mr. Parker, I wasn’t aware that you were visiting today.”  
“It’s an impromptu visit. Can I come in?”  
“Uh, Mr. Osborn isn’t here at the moment.”  
“I can wait. We did walk all this way after all,” he lied.  
“Oh, um…I guess you can wait in the main hall.” Peter smiled gratefully as he was allowed to step inside. He paused when she said, “wait here. I’ll go fetch Mr. Winters.”  
“Thank you.” He waited a moment before whispering to Gwen, “is there anyone near by?”  
“No.”  
“Good. Follow me.”  
She grumbled something as he took off towards the stair, his cane tapping along the floor. He scaled them quickly, following the track he had taken many times before in his younger days. Harry always had his own room, bathroom, study room and a room for private recreational purposes. He decided to start with his bedroom. If there was incriminating evidence it would be there. He entered and closed the door behind him.  
“Quickly. Get to looking.”  
Gwen huffed. “Peter, seriously?!”  
“Well, tell me what you see.”  
“I see a bed, a night stand, a dresser, a closet. I see a bed room.”  
“Look in the closet. Hurry before Mike comes looking for us.”  
She growled and went to the closet. He listened to her rooting through it, hurriedly. Then it stopped and Gwen made a curious noise. “What is it?” He asked.  
“It looks like cameras. Like really high tech stuff you see the military using.”  
“Any markings on them?”  
“Yes. It says Stark Industries.”  
Peter felt his heart drop. Harry had no business having Stark products, especially as a competing company. Gwen asked, “I thought Stark wasn’t doing anything along spy work like cameras. I thought he only manufactured weapons.”  
“You are right but Tony was talking about expanding into other fields. Like high tech cameras, scopes, and detection devices.”  
“So these aren’t even on the market.”  
“Right.” Peter swore internally, gradually growing more disappointed. “Take a picture of what you see and keep looking.”  
“Aye, aye, Captain.” She shuffled around before swearing beneath her breath. “You so fucking owe me.”  
“I’ll buy you ice cream.” He grinned at the disgusted noise she made.  
“Yeah, you’ll buy me ice cream, you’ll buy me pads, you’ll buy me a new outfit, and do my essay on women during the Great Depression next month…If I don’t get kicked out of school.”  
“You are doing great.”  
After a moment she sighed loudly. “I’m not finding anything else.”  
“Lets go to his study.”  
They slipped out of the room and began down the hallway. He froze when he heard Winters shout out, “Mr. Parker, can I assist you with something?”  
“Sorry, we were just looking for a bathroom. I’m having some trouble.”  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, stirring him around. “My office is this way. I have a bathroom there you can use.”  
Peter thanked him politely but his heart was pounding. “Where is Harry?”  
“He is just finishing up a business meeting with some lawyers. He’ll be home soon if you don’t mind waiting.”  
“Of course not.” Once directed into the bathroom, he made a show of using it by flushing the toilet and running the water to wash his hands. When he stepped back out, he frowned. “Mike?”  
“He stepped out to take a phone call,” Gwen said. “Peter, can we go? I’m getting freaked out.”  
“Sure. In a minute. Can you just look through Mike’s desk? I’ll stand by the door to cover you.” Peter turned to lean against the door. That way when Winters returned, he’d collide with Peter, giving Gwen time to get away from the desk. He thought it was much less more subtle than just locking the door.  
Peter listened to Gwen open draws and cabinets, shuffling papers and books around. When she gasped loudly, he perked up. “What?”  
“Oh my God, Peter. I find a file. It didn’t have anything written on it…There are pictures here of you and Hulk.” He didn’t say anything as she continued to go through whatever she had found. “There is a receipt here. Like a bank withdrawal. It’s dated the morning Hulk went missing. There’s more…”  
“Take picture of it,” Peter told her, his voice taking on a hard edge. “We are leaving.”  
He waited for her to take the pictures on her phone and pulled out his own, calling for a cab. He didn’t want to stay another second in the house. He didn’t want to know what else they might find. Once she had returned everything to it’s rightful place, he opened the door and nearly collided with somebody. Hands steadied him, lingering for a moment before drawing away.  
“Watch out, Peter. You could hurt yourself.” Harry laughed lightly.  
“Right, sorry. I just got a call from Aunt May. I was in a bit of a hurry.”  
“Oh? Is everything okay?” A beat passed and Harry greeted Gwen. “Hello, Gwen.”  
“Hey, Harry.” Peter could hear the venom in her voice.  
“Everything is fine. She just has the night shift and I need to get Hulk to her. I forgot.”  
“Oh, well. Are we still on for lunch Saturday?”  
Peter balked before nodding, deciding he’d cancel it later if he felt the need. “Yeah, I’ll see you then.”  
They more or less made a mad dash out of the house just as the cab pulled up to the curb. Once safely inside, Gwen began cackling madly. “Peter, I swear I am never doing this again. You owe me big time.”  
“Send the pictures to my phone. I’ll show them to Wade.” Peter resigned himself that he would need to cut Harry out of his life. The saddest part? He knew it would be easy for him to say good-bye. It was moments like these that Peter could tell he was changing. If Harry did have it arranged so Hulk was taken from him, he had no place in his heart for his once best friend. He had taken a risk by going to Harry’s home, not even sure if he would find anything, and brought Gwen along to be his eyes. The evidence was damning even though it didn’t prove Harry was stalking him. At the same time Peter couldn’t excused possibly stolen technology from another friend and the possibility he had arranged for Hulk to be stolen from him. Why else would he have a series of photos of the two of them in his personal assistants desk? Peter sighed heavily, certain he had just gained more questions than he had answered.  
Once they reached his apartment, Gwen said, “I sent the pictures to your email. I guess I’ll see you later.”  
“Yeah, thank you for going with me.”  
“Peter…just be careful. I’m a little freaked out by all this.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Just watch yourself. We all worry about you. I…I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  
Peter smiled as he got out of the taxi. “If I do it won’t be anything I can’t handle. I’ll call you later.” He closed the door and walked into his apartment. 

“The bastard,” Wade growled as he peered at the images on Peter’s phone. “There is footage of money being passed between a man and the two that took Hulk. Matt had his team confirm that it was Harry’s man, Mike Winters.”  
Peter rubbed his temples, leaning back in his seat. “Why though? Why take Hulk away from me? What does that accomplish?”  
“Makes you helpless.” Wade voiced quietly. Peter perked up, knowing his face twisted until a frown.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Petey, you’ve told me that without Hulk you wouldn’t have the freedom that you do have with him. If Hulk was gone, it limits your mobility. It limits your freedom.”  
“The cameras?”  
“I found a camera in the living room when I returned. I took it down and brought it to Stark.”  
“There was camera in my living room?” Peter asked softly, his heart ticking up in speed. He took a deep breath to hold the panic at bay.  
“Yes. Tony said that the cameras were a prototype that went missing a few months ago.”  
“Harry took them…to use to spy on me? Why steal from Tony?”  
He heard a faint rustle, knowing that Wade had made some sort of gesture. “I don’t know. Maybe because it eliminates a trail? The tech that they provide?”  
Peter swallowed hard. Not even sure if he wanted to know the answer to his next question. “What do they do?”  
“Tony said that they are wireless cameras that provide a constant stream to a designated source. It’s suppose to be able to change to different settings like heat detection, night vision and so on. It picks up sounds and the user can control the zoom and so on. They are suppose to be resistant to a lot of damage. Well, not well because I did smash the one I found. Stark said that it’s still in development so it doesn’t even mean that the cameras can do all these things. It was just his plan.”  
“But why?” His voice cracked but he fought the tears. He wasn’t going to cry.  
“Don’t know. Peter, Harry is sick. In more ways than one.”  
“Aren’t we all?”  
“You can’t help someone who doesn’t want it.” Wade’s voice dropped, so deep and soothing to Peter’s fraying nerves. He stroked Hulk’s head, scratching lightly behind his ears. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”  
“I don’t know what to do about this.”  
Wade’s hands wrapped around his arms and pulled him to his feet. Peter didn’t fight it. “One, you can get some sleep and in the morning you’ll know what you need to do.”  
“I just…”  
“Bed, Peter. You don’t have to decide anything tonight.”  
Sullenly, Peter went into the bedroom where they stripped down to their boxers and climbed beneath the covers. Wade’s warm presence has become such a staple in his life he couldn’t imagine going to bed without him anymore. He didn’t want to imagine a life without Wade being there. He tugged the man closer, feeling every scar, every ripple of muscle. “How are you doing, Wade?”  
“I’m good.” There was a pause before he continued. “I’m starting to pay more attention to things.”  
“Yeah? Like what?”  
“How I jump at loud noises. Like slamming doors or angry yelling. I was walking down the street the other day and a car hit a grate going way too fast, I completely flinched away. I never noticed it before until Steve brought it up.”  
“It’s okay. Good thing you live with a quiet person, huh?”  
Wade chuckled lightly. “Good thing as long as it’s you.” He shifted and the sound of page fluttering caused Peter to smile.  
“Read to me?”  
“Of course.”  
“Tonight’s story?”  
“All Quiet on the Western Front by Erich Maria Remarque.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I'm so happy get to put this up today. Me and my friends are crying with joy over the SC ruling for all fifty states to have equal marriage. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the support of this story. It's hard to believe that i"ve gotten this far.  
> Now that we are reaching the end of this tale I'll be starting some new fics very soon. Mostly oneshots so be on the look out for those :D
> 
> I also recommend the book at the end. It is an excellent war novel that is very eye opening. 
> 
> >>>>Next Update July 3!!!!


	15. Cutting Ties and Forming Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afraid by the Neighborhood

Wade knew something was wrong before the first small tear leaked out of Peter’s eye. He was next to his boyfriend in an instant, pulling him close as the damn broke. Heavy wheezes ripped through Peter. “Wade…I can’t breathe.”

            “I know. Shhhhh. Just breathe with me. In… Out… In… And out.” Wade coached Peter through the breathing exercise carefully and mindful of the other’s oxygen intake. When the harsh breathing eventually evened out to a safer pace, Wade rocked them where they stood in the bathroom. He hoped the swaying motion would help coax him out of the anxiety attack sooner. Sadly Wade had waited for this to happen. Peter had taken the news of his best friend far too well. He knew at some point it would hit the younger man hard and so he had made a point to be there for when it did.

            Peter sniffled, burrowing his face into his chest. “My throat hurts.”

            “I know,” Wade repeated. “It will for awhile probably.” His heart throbbed as fresh tears soaked into to his shirt. “You are going to be okay. I’m here.”

            His grip fisted into his shirt. “I hate this.”

            “What’s that, baby boy?”

            “Feeling so stupid and helpless.”

            “Hey, now. You are not stupid or helpless.” Wade maneuvered them until they sat on the edge of their shared bed.

            “I…I don’t want him any where near me. I don’t even want to talk to him to say good bye.”

            “You don’t have to, Peter. You don’t have to tell him why. Don’t even have to say bye. Just cut him out. If he comes, then I’ll deal with him. You don’t have to speak or listen to him if you don’t want. You owe him nothing.”

            “What if he continues to try to…follow me?”

            “Matt is building a case against him. You are surrounded by people who are more than willing to help you out. We won’t let him get any where close to you.”

            “Thank you, Wade.”

            He chuckled lightly. “Are you okay now?”

            “I will be. I hate these attacks. It always leaves me feeling like crap for the rest of the day.”

            “Will you be okay by yourself?”

            “Yeah. I’ll just sleep it off.”

            Wade watched Peter for a moment and only nodded, mostly to himself, when the color began to return to his cheeks. “Alright. I have a VA meeting but I can put it off…”

            “No, go. I’m fine.” Peter’s face turned an even deeper shade of red. “I’ll call if anything changes.”

            “Okay. I’ll leave my phone on. I’ll be back in about an hour or two.” He didn’t like the idea of leaving Peter but he knew the younger man could take care of himself. Besides this was important for both of them that Wade went to these meetings. So he headed out with the promise that he would be back home as soon as possible.

 

            Anxiety attacks were never fun. After the accident, his anxiety was almost crippling. More often than not they kept him bed ridden, only emerging from his room once a day for a protein bar and Gatorade. He remembered how Bruce had to come visit his home because Peter was so determined not to leave. He couldn’t leave. The fear of the unknown drove him so far inward he felt scared that he would never find himself again. Peter considered those his darks days and it frightened him even more because he didn’t want to go back to that time.

            So instead of crawling into bed like he desperately wanted to he settled for taking a shower and cleaning up around the apartment. When Hulk whined and nudged him, Peter smiled. Grabbing his leash, he led Hulk outside and waited for him to use the bathroom. Once he was done they went back inside and Peter began cooking so they could eat when Wade got back.

            Peter was proud of Wade, going to the VA meeting so willingly, almost as if he wanted to go. Wade still had trouble sleeping at night, perhaps his own nervousness at what happened. Sometimes he even ended up on the couch or back in his old apartment across the walkway. Peter didn’t say anything, knowing Wade had to deal with it his own way. That’s what couples do right? They support each other without question? Peter was going to be there for Wade until the end because he knew Wade would do the same for him.

            His aunt once told him that it wasn’t about love or sex but compassion and empathy that made unions last as long as some did. She had said to him just the other night, “the times you have with Wade, good or bad, are just a drop in a bucket. A year, five years, ten years is very short amount of time compared to long life lived well.” Peter took her advice to heart and he knew that they would be okay.

            The bell rang, startling Peter out of his thoughts. He immediately thought it was Harry at the gate. Snatching his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Gwen’s number because he knew it couldn’t have been Wade. Luckily Gwen picked up after the third ring. “Hey!”

            “Gwen, are you at my apartment?”

            “No…”

            “Somebody’s at the gate.”

            “Do you think it’s Harry?”

            “I don’t know.” He flinched as the thing buzzed again.

            “Do…do you not want to be alone with him?”

            Peter took a calming breath. Now faced with the possibility, he had to say something. “No, I’ll talk to him. If it’s him, I’ll meet him outside.”

            “I’ll stay on the phone with you and listen. Okay?”

            “Yeah, okay.” With determination he walked over to the set up and asked, “who is it?”

            “It’s me, Harry. I want to talk to you.”

            “Okay, I’ll meet you outside actually. Wait there.”

            Tucking his phone into the breast pocket of his over shirt, he grabbed Hulk’s leash and called his dog over. With the added friend, Peter felt a little braver going out to meet Harry. When they reached the gate, Harry gave a dry laugh. “You look horrible, Peter. Are you going to let me in?”

            “In a moment. What did you want to talk about?”

            Peter noted the muted silence before Harry replied. “I wanted to see if you had given it any thought about coming to work for Oscorp.”

            “I’ve thought about it but I’m going to have to turn down your offer.” Peter said calmly. He’s an adult. He can do this.

            “Why? You aren’t going to get a better offer any where.”

            “That’s not the point, Harry. It’s not what I want to do with my degree.”

            “One hundred thousand.”

            “What?” Peter frowned, tilting his head.

            “That will be your starting pay if you come work for Oscorp.”

            Now that just pissed Peter off. “Really, Harry? Do you honestly know so little about me? It’s not about money. It’s about what I want.”

            “Peter, just be reasonable…”

            “No, Harry. Look. You’ve been a good friend all these years but I think it’s time that we say good bye.”

            “What are you talking about, Peter?”

            “I don’t want to be your friend any more, Harry. It’s time we go separate ways. Don’t come after me, don’t call me, don’t go near my family. Just go, Harry.”

            “What the hell!” Harry suddenly snapped and the gate rattled, causing Peter to take a step back. Hulk growled at his side. “It’s that fucking Wade isn’t it? He’s telling you to do this?”

            “No, Harry. It’s my choice.”

            “You know, he’s got a pretty dark past. He did come pretty awful things.”

            Peter rolled his eyes. “You aren’t telling me anything new, Harry. Wade tells me everything.” He’s bluffing but anything Harry told him at this point wouldn’t change his feelings towards Wade. Hell, if choking him wasn’t enough to get him to break up with Wade and get a restraining order against him, what he did in his past wouldn’t sway him now.

            “He killed and tortured people, Peter. Do you really want to be in a relationship with somebody like that?”

            “It doesn’t matter.”

            “So you are just kicking me to the curb because of this guy? What are you going to do when he tells you to get rid of Gwen or Aunt May?”

            “First of all. He likes them and they like him. Second, I’m not trying to say good-bye to you, Harry, because of him. This was my choice. Go home, Harry. We aren’t friends anymore. We haven’t been for a long time.” He turned away from the gate, ignoring Harry calling his name, and heaved a sigh of relief when he closed the door to his apartment safely behind him.

           

            “Who invited man-child with way too much money?” Wade growled upon seeing Tony saunter into the room. He was sitting a seat over from Steve in the loose ring of chairs. Sam sat on the other side of Steve while Steve’s old army buddy, Bucky, took the seat across from him next to Natasha Romanoff. He was soooo dragging Murdock to the next VA meeting.

            Steve flashed him a patient smile. Wade vaguely wondered what he could do to ruffle the American soldier poster-child’s feathers. “Why are you here, Tony?”

            He took the red sucker out of his mouth, quirking his brow at them. “And what? Miss Slack-jaw’s first meeting with the traumatized?”

            Wade’s eyes narrowed. “At least I don’t have daddy issues.”

            “Not that we know of.” Tony snarked, plopping down in the chair between Wade and Steve. “I guess we’ll find out today.”

            At the sight of Bruce walking into the room, Wade stood. “I demand that we have him removed.”

            Bruce paused, frowning before nodding in understanding. “Sit down, Wade. Tony get out of here. I’ll see you at AA tomorrow at two.”

            Making an appalled noise, Tony exclaimed, “no way! I want to know about Wade’s personal life with Peter.”

            He frowned at the neatly trimmed, annoying man. Actually if he thought about it, Tony reminded him a lot of himself. Except for the whole neatly trimmed part. Wade favored sweats and hoodies these days. “Why?”

            Bruce sighed and sat down as Tony gave him a ‘duh’ look. “Because Peter is endlessly fascinating.”

            Steve cut Wade off as he gave the inventor a dark look for what he called his boyfriend. “What Tony means is that we became good friends with Peter when he first started coming here. He doesn’t come by much any more. So we are just concerned.”

            Natasha clicked her tongue at them, drawing their attention. “What twiddle dee and twiddle dumb are really wanting to say is Peter really sweet and innocent as he seems or is he a beast in the bedroom.”

            Wade’s brain stopped working for all of two seconds before he began rolling with laughter. “Oh my God!” He whipped at loose tears as he tried to stop. “I thought we talk about personal lives.”

            “We are. So?”

            Bruce cleared his throat. “Guys, Wade is right. This isn’t why we are here.”

            Wade shook his head. “No, it’s alright. Our relationship is great.”

            The doctor nodded. “Okay, Wade, why don’t you start and we’ll come back to your relationship with Peter. Want to tell us why you are here?”

            “I was discharged from the Navy for PTSD.” Wade took a steady breath, contemplating whether or not to continue. The small group got quiet, even Tony wasn’t wearing his normal smirk. “I have…episodes where I lash out. Sometimes I know what’s going on but I don’t want to stop. Other times…It’s like I blank out and the next thing I know I’m hurting some…body.”

            “You want to tell us about the former?” Bruce prompted, his gaze sincere. “About how you know what you are doing but you don’t want to stop it. What do you mean?”

            “I…Okay, so for example there were these punks that thought it would be funny to take Hulk from Peter.” Wade’s hands clenched on his thighs where they rested at the very memory. “I tracked them down, barged into the shitty apartment and beat the hell of them. Made them bleed and cry, you know. I knew it was wrong but I…I didn’t want to stop. I felt it, you know. The adrenaline rush, the pain, the sensations of that moment all brought me back to a different place and time. I wanted to be there. I had all this rage and I just had to take it on somebody and they seemed good enough.”

            For a moment no body spoke but then Bucky finally raised his voice. “I know what you mean. It’s like being brainwashed. You get so use to it that when we are here, in civilized society, you sometime just want to go back to the place where the lines of the law are little bit more blurred.”

            Wade nodded, silently. Bruce asked, “Wade, what do you think has caused your PTSD?”

            “Honestly, doc? I think it goes back to my scars.”

            “How so?”

            Wade shifted, licking his lips. “It was suppose to be an easy mission. Safe. In and out. No questions asked. My teammate, he wasn’t careful. He got ahead of himself. The explosion went off. Killed him and left me barbequed. I wasn’t the same after that but the doctors cleared me. Gave me a promotion, said a bunch of nice stuff. After that, I didn’t close to many people. I just… When something like that happens, it really changes a man. I had nightmares, I was little more jumpy but it was never this bad not until…I just want to move on from this.”

            They spent the next hour talking themselves in circles, sharing stories, listening and sometimes laughing. Other times they had moments of silence as if to honor the pain the others had gone through. At the end, Sam told a funny story that left everyone with a light heart. As the meeting was dismissed, Steve, Sam, and Tony immediately began to bicker as Bucky turned to ask Natasha a question. Bruce smiled at him. “A moment, Wade?”

            They stepped away from the group and Wade looked at the man expectantly. “You did great today. How have you been sleeping?”

            “Like shit. I jump a lot during the night.”

            Bruce nodded and handed him a piece of paper. “Here. I’m prescribing you some sleeping pills. They are a low dosage but they should relax you enough that you can sleep dreamlessly.”

            “Thanks, doc.” Wade shook the man’s hand in a gesture of gratitude.

            “Of course. Just make sure you take them as prescribed and don’t mix with anything else.”

            “Gotcha. I guess I’ll see you guys day after next.”

            Heading outside, he checked his phone. He hadn’t gotten any missed calls or texts. Nothing. Wade sighed a breath of relief. Peter’s anxiety attack had freaked him out enough to make him worry. He began walking home, having left his jeep parked at the apartments since it wasn’t that far. Wade was about half way there when the hair on his skin stood on end. Stopping, he turned around to scan the area.

            No one was visible on this street. He glared, unable to shake the feeling of being watched. Shaking his head, Wade continued on his way. Then he heard it. The subtle sound of a shoes scuffing on the concrete. He whirled around in time to catch the wrist of the hand bearing a medium sized blade. A second stretched into what seemed a lifetime as he gazed into the eyeholes of the masked man. Fire lit along his spine and burned in his belly, hot and raging. He gave the man a big grin and watched the fear that flooded those hazel eyes.

            Before the man had the chance to tug away, Wade changed his grip on him and threw him into the ally way. In the process he snatched the knife and threw it onto the curb. “Hey there, friend. You are going to have to do better if you want to prick me like a pig.” Wade stalked to wards him, adrenalin pumping through his veins. It sang to him, bringing back to a different place and time.

            His attacker stumbled to his feet and threw a punch at him. Wade ducked, catching the man by his midsection, lifting him before slamming him back down. The man cried out in pain. Wade blinked, realizing he had seriously injured the man. Giving himself a mental shake, he thought of Peter. Thought of the people he had met in his therapy group. Taking a deep breath, he knelt on the man’s chest. “Why did you attack me?”

            “I…I was just going to mug you…”

            Wade narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. He patted along his sides, until he pulled out a suspicious looking envelope. From the way his eyes widen, Wade smiled. “What’s this?”

            “Okay, I’ll talk!” The man swallowed hard. “I…I was hired to shake you up a bit. You know? Scare you.”

            “Why?”

            “The suit didn’t say.”

            “Who hired you?”

            “Just some young guy. Blond hair. Scrawny. He looked kinda crazy, like he hadn’t been sleeping and he kept muttering to himself. He just handed me the money, gave me your pic and told me your routes.”

            “Go home, kid.” Wade sighed heavily. “You got lucky this time. I would have killed you. Do you understand?”

            The guy snorted. “Yeah, right.”

            Wade’s hand snatched around his throat, squeezing. “Want to bet? I’ve killed for less before. I can snap your neck and say it was in self-defense. You did come at me with a knife.”

            The man’s eyes clouded with tears and Wade scoffed. He stood, strolling out of the ally. His mood had been considerably darkened. Harry was getting bolder. Trying to scare Wade away from Peter. He knew it for what it was. Harry was now physically threatening him. He turned back into the ally, changing his mind about letting the guy go, and yanked the young man to his feet. “Come on. You are coming with me.”

            “W-where are we going?” He stammered.

            “To the police station, you little punk. Better behave. My lawyer friend doesn’t put up with nonsense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost didn't happen. I almost lost the chapter twice! XP
> 
> Here it is! Just three chapter left! I think I'll cry. Thank you to everyone who has taken a moment out of their day to check out my story. I love you guys. <3
> 
> Next Update: July 10th
> 
> EDIT: I'm sorry but something unexpected has come up over the last few days and I have been unable to work on the chapter. So I'm pushing the date back to July 15.


	16. Not So Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haunt by Bastille
> 
> Trigger Warning! Maybe just some depressing thoughts this chapter and sexy times at the end. 
> 
> Also beware grammar mistakes. I didn't have time to check it. XD

Peter had his head resting on Wade’s thigh, face pressed into his stomach. He felt drained and weepy after what happened. Wade had shown up two hours after he had told Harry to get lost, saying that he had gotten mugged on the street and had to take the guy to the police station. For some reason the idea of Wade getting hurt by some stranger on the street affected Peter worse than having to say good-bye to his long-term friend. It immediately had sent him into a panic attack. Wade talked him through it again and now they were sprawled out on the couch, watching TV. Twice in one day. He burrowed deeper into Wade’s side, his chest clenching painfully at the dark memories that swamped him. The only thing that grounded him was the scent of Wade, spicy cologne and faded detergent, and the steady movement of his fingers stroking through his hair.

            “Hey,” Wade called out softly. Peter mumbled to let him know he was listening. “Why don’t we go get Aunt May from the hospital. She should be getting off soon. Maybe we’ll stop someplace and pick up some sweets. What do you think?”

            “O-okay.” He sat up slowly, stiff from being in a fetal position for far too long. Hulk nudged his head into his lap, whining softly. Peter paused for a moment to stroke his head before going and slipping on his shoes. When he came back, Wade had already harnessed Hulk. Peter accepted the handle, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He held Wade’s hand as they stepped out into the night. The chill bit through his light jacket but the sounds of the always alive city calmed his frayed nerves.

            They walked in silence, seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Peter’s was a dark place at the moment. Everything that he ever believed was wrong with him just came rushing to the surface and he had no idea why. He wanted to buckle under the pressure. He just wanted to retreat and curl up in a ball and just cry until it didn’t hurt anymore. Until it didn’t scare him anymore. It was a downward spiral, rapid and unstoppable. All the knowledge and tools he had been given to cope just didn’t matter to him at the moment. Maybe he was punishing himself for whatever reason. He was stupid. Finishing high school with the second highest GPA or having exceptional scores on his standardized tests didn’t matter at all. Getting into the college of his choice on a full ride seemed to lack its luster.

            He didn’t deserve a friend like Gwen.

            He didn’t deserve family like Aunt May.

            He didn’t deserve a man like Wade.

            He was weak, a burden upon all their lives. He was a source of pain for Aunt May. He couldn’t even give his long time best friend a proper good bye. He was a failure.

            “---eter!” Wade voice cut through the fog hanging heavy in his mind. Peter started, listening intently for any danger and realized that his breathing was labored and his chest hurt. “You _have got to stop_ doing this to yourself!” Big hand shook him roughly as if to drive home a point.

            “I…I…”

            “Stop it, Peter. You are making yourself sick over this. _None of it is your fault_. Do you hear me? _None of it_.”

            “Wade…”

            “Come on. Lets go get Aunt May.” Wade tugged him closer until they were walking with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Peter sank into Wade’s warmth and continued to listen to the steady chatter that came from the man. He focused on that instead of the demons that followed him like a plague.

            “Do you think that squirrels feel sad when they can’t find their nuts?”

            The question startled Peter so much that it jerked him out of his fog. “What?”

            “You know squirrels hide their acorns and shit. Do you think they feel sad if they can’t find them?”

            “I suppose so…”

            “If I was a squirrel, I’d feel pretty bummed about it. I figure I’d have to work hard to get my nuts and then to just lose them? I’d be sad.”

            Peter felt a small smile creep across his features. “Wade, you’d be the squirrel that would lose his acorns.”

            The man next to barked a laugh so rich that Peter couldn’t help the way his smile widened and clutched tighter to Wade’s hand. “Okay, but lets think about this. I got a theory.”

            “Oh God.”

            “Aliens.”

            “Yeah?”

            “They are totally real.”

            “You think so?”

            “We don’t even know what’s on the dark side of the moon much less what’s outside our universe.”

            “Okay…” Peter bit his lip in attempt to silence a giggle.

            “And I bet with the way we keep trying to contact them and shit we are just going to end up offending them and that’s how World War Z is gonna happen…because of bigoted humans. You know nothing new.”

            “Yeah, sounds likely.”

            “See! A total possibility.”

            Peter huffed, pulling Wade closer to lean more against his side. After a moment, he said, “thank you, Wade.”

            “Any time, baby boy.”

            They reached the hospital within moments. He heard his aunt give a tired sigh and the sound of her moving closer to them. “Boys, you didn’t have to come.”

            “We wanted to, Aunt May. I thought I’d treat you to ice cream on the way back.”

            His aunt gave an airy laugh. “Well, if you insist. Just let me get my purse and we can go.”

            “We’ll wait here.”

            They stood silently. Peter took in the noises of the hospital. It didn’t seem very busy, just the normal shuffles and sniffles of the ER. Once Aunt May returned they headed back out onto the street. He felt a gentle hand coming to rest on his free shoulder as they walked. “Peter, is everything alright?”

            “Yeah, I just…I’ve been having anxiety attacks.”

            “Oh, honey. What’s changed?”

            Peter shrugged. “I…I told Harry good bye. Of course he didn’t take a no for an answer and made it hard.”

            “Oh, Peter… What happened?”

            “Wade told me his suspicions about Harry and I went with Gwen to his house. We found evidence that he had Hulk taken that day. I can’t be around somebody like that…”

            “Absolutely not, Peter. I admit I always thought that Harry was odd but I never said anything because you two were so close.”

            Peter frowned, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”

            “Well…I just found him…strange, but not so much that it made me worry. I just thought it was because of his raising. The boy didn’t have the best relationship with his parents.”

            “No, he didn’t.”

            “I just shrugged it off as just age. Now I wish I would have said something sooner.”

            Wade grumbled. “Don’t blame yourself, Aunt May. You couldn’t have known.”

            Peter heard his aunt sigh loudly. “Still. I remember Harry making me nervous on occasion.”

            “Why’s that?”

            “He’d show up at odd hours, sometimes just letting himself into the house. I brushed it off because he was helping you.”

            Peter stewed for a moment in silence. “That time has passed.”

            The hand on his shoulder tightened briefly. “I’m proud of you, Peter. You have come so far. I’m excited for your future.”

            Peter smiled. “Thanks, Aunt May.”

           

            Several days passed without incident and Peter began to relax. Maybe Harry had actually listened to him, giving him time. He hoped that was it because he just didn’t want to deal with the other. Wade was remarkably patient even dealing with his own issues now. The medicine was helping him sleep through the night but Wade was only taking half the pill because a whole one was too strong for him. At Wade’s odd tone Peter frowned.

            “Wade?”

            The man huffed, putting down whatever he was doing in the kitchen. “I was addicted to pain meds after the accident. I went to rehab immediately.”

            Peter made an exasperated noise. “You went to rehab as soon as possible but you are going to be mulish about just going to VA meetings? Did you not learn anything?”

            Wade barked a laugh. “I guess not! It’s a time I don’t like to think about. Not everyone knows that about me.”

            “It’s just pain meds?”

            “Yeah but I’m leery of everything that inhibits my ability to make a decision.”

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah, I’m good. Half a pill is enough for me to sleep without dreams. It’s not a problem.”

            “Okay, I trust you.”

            Peter was rewarded with a gratifying hug before Wade went back to whatever he was doing. “Tony texted me this morning. He’s throwing a party tonight. You want to go?”

            “Sure. I haven’t seen him in a while. Could be fun.”

            “That man has way too much time and money on his hands.”

            “He’s a good friend.”

            “I’m still doubting that.” Wade sniffed, turning the sink on.

            Peter rolled his eyes. “What time does it start?”

            “Around six.”

           

            Peter wore a simple button down and jeans with his converse. Just because he was blind didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned with his appearance. Gwen helped a lot with choosing his clothes and helping him sort it in his closet so he knew what he was grabbing. Even Wade was impressed with his organization and took special care not to mess with anything of Peter’s. He appreciated the effort that Wade took to make sure that things went exactly where he had them.

            They headed out for the night. Peter opted to leave Hulk in the apartment simply because he didn’t know how late they would be. They rode in Wade’s vehicle since the party was at Tony’s place outside of the city.

            “So I was think about letting the lease expire on my apartment and we can officially move in together…?”

            “I didn’t even realize you had a lease on that apartment.” Peter shifted in his seat, adjusting the air vent. It was warmer tonight than it had been all spring. “Wasn’t a friend letting you borrow?”

            “At first. When I returned from service, I took it over. The lease is almost up and I’m planning on letting it go since I haven’t slept there in a while.”

            Peter smirked. “Yeah, that’s fine. Let’s make it official.”

            “I can take over the bills and rent.”

            “Seriously? You don’t have to.” Peter received a pension that covered for nearly everything. Tony had underscored his rent so he didn’t have to borrow money from Aunt May to pay it.

            “Save your money. I bet you don’t even have a retirement fund started.”

            “Well, no…”

            “Let me take over for awhile and when you finish school we can split the costs of living.”

            “But you don’t have a job either.” Peter argued.

            “ _Yet.”_ Wade chuckled lightly. “It’s okay. We are good, Peter.”

            “If you say so.”

            “Look, we are here.”

            The vehicle rolled to a stop and when Wade cut the engine, Peter took the cue to climb out of the car and extended his cane. Wade’s hand brushed against the back of his and Peter wrapped his fingers around the other’s large bicep. He had a serious thing for those arms. Wade still worked out to maintain his appearance. Don’t let anyone say that Wade wasn’t a bit vain about the way he looked. It made Peter laugh when he teased the older man about it.

            “Peter!” A feminine voice called out. Peter smiled as he recognized it and got the hug he anticipated a moment later. “It’s so good to see you.”

            He hugged the woman back. “Hey, Pepper. How have you been?”

            “I’ve been good. Running the company and all. How have you been?”

            “Good. Have you met my boyfriend, Wade Wilson?”

            “No,” Pepper laughed lightly, “but I have certainly heard a lot about him from Tony.”

            “I’m sure all bad,” Wade commented.

            “You know it. Come on in. It’s all in the kitchen and living area. We’ve got food and drinks, all non-alcoholic of course.”

            “Having it would just be cruel and unusual punishment.” Peter said as they stepped into the house. He kept his cane out because he had only been to Tony’s home once and there was no telling how much had changed since then. He certainly didn’t want to hang on Wade all night.

            “Indeed. I’m going to check on the food. If you guys need anything just ask.”

            Wade bent to whisper in his ear. “Now that is what the only woman in the world who is capable of loving Stark looks like.”

            Peter huffed. “Behave.”

            “Would you like something to drink?”

            “Sure. I’ll take a soda or water.”

            “Got it. I’ll be right back.”

            Peter let go Wade’s arm to lean against his can that was now upright in front of him. He listened to the buzz of voices, picking up on several people he knew, JARVIS answering Tony somewhere in the house, and the poppy music playing just beneath being too loud. A moment passed before he heard someone approach and he smiled at the familiar shuffle.

            “Hello, Bruce.”

            “Hi, Peter. How have you been?”

            “Good. Busy between school and Wade.”

            “He does seem to be a handful.”

            “I wanted to thank you for getting the meds for him. I know you don’t like to correct things with medicine but it helps him sleep through the night.”

            “That’s good to hear. He will need to see somebody about continuing the prescription though. Or try more natural sleeping aids like certain teas and herbs.”

            “Thanks. I’ll talk to him about it. He’s only been taking half…Can you keep this next bit secret?”

            “Sure, no one is close by.”

            “Well, Wade told me earlier tonight that he had a bit of drug problem a few years ago.”

            Bruce hummed. “Don’t worry. The medicine I suggested isn’t habit forming.”

            “You know I didn’t think you could prescribe medication.”

            “Shhhhh. It’s between you and I and Wade that I have friends who owe me favors.”

            “Ah.” Peter giggled, deciding that he didn’t want to know the details and possible laws being broken.

            “Peter!” Steve called out and a second later was enveloped into a tight hug. “How have you been?”

            Peter huffed. “Good. Thanks, Steve.”

            “I’m glad things are going well with you and Wade. He’s doing great at the VA meets.”

            “That’s good.”

            “You should come next time. We are having friends and family come and talk with us Saturday.”

            “Yeah, I’ll talk to Wade and see if he’s comfortable with it.”

            Peter was caught into a whirlwind of meeting with people and talking with old friends. Wade eventually returned, saying he had gotten roped into helping Pepper in the kitchen. It was fun even after Peter’s mild freak out when Tony called Wade “scar face” until Wade laugh and threatened to spike his drinks. Towards the end of the evening, Peter was on a happy buzz, content with being surrounded by like-minded people and friends.

            He found himself in the kitchen where the women had escaped. They were laughing at something as he strolled in, narrowly missing an object. He didn’t stop to investigate because Natasha was speaking to him.  
            “So, Peter, we want to ask you something.”

            “Sure. Go ahead.”

            “How are things between you and Wade?”

            Peter rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “Good. We are planning on moving in together. You know? Officially.”

            “Oh, that’s wonderful, Peter.”

            He gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah. He never leaves so it just makes sense.”

            “Oh really?”

            He maybe blind but he didn’t miss the suggestive tone to Natasha’s voice.

            “Uh, really.”

            He heard the inhale of breath but Pepper cut her off. “Leave the poor boy alone, Nat.”

            “I just want to know.”

            “I’m pretty sure whatever you want to know I don’t want you to.” Peter grimaced at the idea of where this could go.

            “That’s not much fun.”

            “I don’t exist to entertain you,” Peter snarked at her. She responded with her small laugh, which was more than could ever expect. She wasn’t much of a laugher so when she did, Peter believed that Natasha did it for his benefit. Sometimes smiles get pass him.

            “Actually, Peter,” Pepper said, “I do have a question for you. A serious one.”

            “Okay.”

            “I was wondering you finished school if you would like to work for Stark Industries. I’d like to have you on our team.”

            “Why? You guys don’t deal in biology.”

            “Well, me and Tony have discussed about exploring new engineering. Like creating more biologically real limbs instead of mechanical. I don’t know much about it and neither does Tony but we know you could help us.”

            “Um, okay…”

            “We’ll do whatever makes you comfortable about coming to work for us. If you decide to but if you don’t that’s okay too. We’re all still friends.”

            Peter smiled gratefully. “Thank you. I’ll think about it though. It might be fun to work with Tony for a few years.”

            “I’ll do anything to keep him busy.”

            “Sure. Where is the bathroom?”

            “Just turn to your right. You’ll go down the hall and it’s the second door on the left.”

            “Thanks.”

            Cane extended in front of him, he headed in the direction and found the bathroom without too much trouble. After doing relieving his bladder and washing his hands, there was knock on the door. Searching for a towel, he called out, “one moment.”

            “It’s me. Wade. Open up, Petey.”

            Frowning, he unlocked the door and let his boyfriend in. The door shut quietly and Wade flipped the lock. “Hey.”

            “Hey, yourself.” Peter responded as he dried his hands on the towel. “Need to go to the bathroom.”

            “No. Damn it’s dark in here.” There was a click and Peter could only guess it was the light switch.

            “Okay, what are you doing in here?”

            Wade’s reply came in the form of jerking him forward and crashing their lips together. Peter gasped, shivering as Wade’s tongue invaded his mouth. It was a harsh kiss, almost painful. After a moment, he pulled away. “Wade, what the hell?”

            “I was hoping we could have some sexy time in the bathroom.”

            “No way, Wade. We are in Tony’s and Pepper’s house. I will not have or be giving orgasms here.” Peter was not going to admit that his heart spiked and his southern regions responded positively to Wade’s proposal.

            “Nothing I can say will get you to change your mind?” Peter nearly laughed at the pout in his voice. “I just want to have kinky sexy time with you.”

            Peter tilted his head. “Just kinky? Doesn’t matter what kind?”

            He was met with silence until Wade responded. “No…?”

            “We’ll have sex in the car before we head home. Does that work for you?”

            “YES!”

            Suddenly the door jerked open and Wade was dragging him out of the bathroom. The other man shouted over the noise. “We are leaving! Nice knowing ya!”

            “Wade, wait!” Peter laughed, jerking out of his hold. He shook his head at Wade’s shenanigans.

            “It’s late.” Wade argued. “We really should be getting back. You know.”

            Peter rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. “Right. I guess we’ll go.”

            “Shame. It was so good to see you again, Peter.” Pepper hugged him tightly before letting go. Then, of course, everyone else had to say their goodbyes. Sam and Steve inviting Peter to the next VA meeting while Bruce told him to stop by his office anytime he needed to talk. Peter left in high spirits. Just knowing that so many people cared enough to invite him to places and received such warm welcomes. He felt like he could do anything as he closed the door to the jeep. Then he remembered his promise to Wade.

            They drove for a few minutes in silence. Peter could literally feel the excited edge to Wade. He could tell by the jerky movement of the ride and the occasional humming. Then the vehicle came to a stop and Peter felt his own stomach twist with excitement.

            “Where are we?”

            “Looks like just some clearing in the woods. Like they were going to build something here and then stopped.”

            “Romantic.”

            “Well, if you want romance we can go back to the apartment, light some candles, and play cheesy music in the background while we make passionate love.”

            Peter rolled his eyes before taking off his seat belt and squeezed into the small back seat. “You really want to wait until we get home to _fuck me_?”

            Wade made a disgruntle noise before falling on top of him. Peter laughed and pulled Wade into another heated kiss. He groaned as his pants got considerably tighter, rolling his hips up into Wade’s. Peter placed his hand on the front of the other’s jeans, feeling the erection through the thick material. Wade made an odd whimpering noise into Peter’s jaw. Encouraged, Peter continued to rub the length until it was full and pulsing his palm. He couldn’t see it but he knew it had to hurt, trapped behind snug jeans.

            “Damn it,” Wade swore, biting lightly into Peter’s neck. “Fuck.” He shifted above him until Peter was laying back on the seat, his legs bent awkwardly by the window because the seat was only big enough to fit two people or his torso length apparently. Peter’s hands went back to Wade’s front, one hand sneaking beneath the shirt while the other went to teasing his cock.

            A moment later, Wade kissed him again after retrieving something from the front of the vehicle. Pulling away, he listened to Wade remove his clothing before reaching for his own pants. Peter gasped as Wade shoved both his pants and underwear to around his knees. Swallowing, Peter bit his lip as Wade blew raspberries along his stomach. He sucked and bit, followed by a soothing lick, but never touching Peter’s own erection. He vaguely wonder if this was Wade’s form of pay back. Sure enough when Peter was just short of begging, Wade engulfed him all at once.

            “Shit!” Peter thrashed beneath him, arching up into Wade’s mouth. A shudder went through him as Wade pulled off his length with a loud plop. Then he was mouthing along his cock, teasing and just keeping him on the edge. After some time, Peter realized he heard another noise over the vocal blowjob Wade was currently giving him.

            “Wade…” Peter panted, “what’s that?”

            Wade pulled off, his own voice breathy and hoarse. “I’m stretching my self out. I want to fuck myself on your dick.”

            His eyes widened at this confession. “Oh. Okay. Yeah.” It’s not that he didn’t want to because he definitely did. He just wasn’t expecting that.

            Next he felt Wade roll the condom on and slather more lube on his cock before shuffling until he sat on Peter’s hips. He couldn’t help his curiosity as he trailed a hand up Wade’s thick thigh and around until he delved his finger into his cleft, searching until he found Wade’s lubed entrance. He slipped a teasing finger inside, causing Wade to hum and push his hips back onto the invading finger.

            “Next time let me prep you,” Peter gasped as Wade leisurely stroked his cock.

            Wade leaned down, nipping at his ear. “Maybe next time you can fist me?”

            “Oh my god.”

            “Not exactly the dude I want to bring up at a moment like this.”

            Peter frowned and crooked his finger just so inside Wade until the man on top was swearing and muscles twitching around him. He lifted his hips and Peter with drew his hand to let it come to rest on Wade’s waist. They both released loud moans as Wade sank down onto Peter’s length. He held still, taking in the feeling of just how tight and hot Wade was around him. Peter decided that them switching would be a regular thing from this moment on. It felt was too awesome not to.

            Wade lifted himself up before sinking back down slowly. Peter held still, just using his hands to rub up and down Wade’s scarred sides. Then Wade picked up the pace, moving faster and rougher. Peter tried meeting his thrust, causing Wade’s breath to hitch every time he angled his hips just right. He swore as Wade spasm around him, nearly causing him to come. Peter quickly wrapped his hand around Wade’s length and began stroking him, using dripping precum as lubricant.

            Peter pulled Wade down into a kiss, as his muscle began to twinge from the awkward thrusting. Wade slammed down two more times and then was spilling all over Peter’s hand and belly. He moved so quickly off of him, Peter didn’t have time to complain from the loss of friction as the condom was removed and Wade swallowed his cock until it tapped the back of his throat. All he did was moan around him and Peter was spilling into Wade’s mouth.

            He kissed Peter, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Peter grimaced at the taste of his own semen but he didn’t complain. Wade pulled away and began to clean up. Peter hissed as Wade made quick work on him before helping him to pull up his jeans and underwear. Peter sat up, listening to Wade pull on his own clothes, and then climbed into the front seat as Wade followed.

            He got another heated kiss and Wade laughed. “Damn that was way better than blow jobs in Stark’s bathroom.”

            Peter lazily smacked at him, hitting what he guessed was his arm. “Shut up and get me home.”

            Wade snorted. “Love you too, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who was so patient in waiting. It's been hectic and crazy. Here it is. I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Also next chapter will be a filler chapter so if you guys have any ideas or suggestions (that are reasonable to the plot) leave a comment or leave an anon message on Tumblr! I might just use it and give credit. 
> 
> Next Update will be July 19!!!!


	17. Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love The Way You Lie by Skylar Grey

“I’m glad that you were able to join us today, Peter.” Steve said warmly, smiling at Wade’s boyfriend.

            Wade pursed his lips, watching Peter’s own returned smile. “Thank you for inviting me.”

            To be honest, Wade hadn’t been too keen on letting Peter to come to the VA meeting but perhaps it was for the best. They had talked about it, almost tip toeing about how the other felt. Peter seemed hesitant as if he didn’t want to intrude any more than Wade wanted to lay it out there in front of him. In the end they came to an agreement about Peter’s presence in the circle.

            “How have you been, Peter?” Bruce asked as if on impulse. Wade vaguely wondered what made the doctor tic.

            “Good, considering. I can’t complain.”

            “We’ve all been talking about your little psycho friend.” Tony drawled lazily from where he sat between Bruce and Steve today.

            As if on queue, Peter cocked his head to the side and frowned. “Why are you here, Tony?”

            “What? I can’t support my loved ones that have suffered traumatic experiences?”

            Wade leaned forward, squinting at the billionaire. “How about we talk about your daddy issues. Did your daddy leave you alone too often with the maids, Stark?”

            He didn’t miss the way Tony tilted his head up until he was looking down his nose at Wade. He stifled his grin, knowing he had gotten under Tony’s skin. “We are not here to talk about me now are we, Wade?”

            Peter sighed loudly next to him. “Can you two act like grown men? Seriously, I’m the youngest here and I act more mature than you two.”

            Steve leaned forward onto his knees. “Now we all support each other, regardless of issues. That’s the point of coming here. For us to talk and not feel so alone. Right? Would you like to start, Peter? It’s been awhile since you’ve been here.”

            “Yeah, it has. I was doing well so I just sorta stopped. I got busy with school and I started getting involved in community projects. It’s been great…” Peter paused. Wade watched as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it before continuing. “I started having panic attacks again recently.”

            Bruce’s frown deepened. “Why do you think that is?”

            “Well, I think it’s been because of what happened with my friend, Harry. I’m sure you all know by now about that.”

            “How are dealing with it?”

            Peter shrugged and Wade knew that his boyfriend still had issues accepting everything. “I don’t know. Not well if the anxiety is any indication. I try to stay productive and do the exercises you taught me before. It’s been hard to believe it much less accept it. I mean what if this isn’t just harmless following around?”

            Wade saw him reach down to rub Hulk’s head, as if just a subconscious way to reassure himself. Steve spoke first. “We are here for you, Peter. We won’t let any one get close to you.”

            Peter gave an uneasy smile. “Thank you. I know.”

            Wade reached out, placing his hand on Peter’s knee. Peter grabbed his hand and held onto it, squeezing it tightly.

            “Thing I didn’t like the most out of all of it was how he tried to intimidate me into leaving Wade.”

            He sat up a little straighter at that, frowning. “You didn’t tell me that. What did he say?”

            Peter shrugged. “He told me that you did terrible things. I told him it didn’t matter. I felt that if that was true, whenever you are ready, if you ever are, I figure you’ll tell me.”

            Wade sat back in the hard plastic chair, a bit taken aback about this bit of information. He wasn’t denying that it was true. He just never expected that his past would come up like this. Ideally, he would want to be the one to tell Peter about what happened during his time while in service. When he was prepared to but now that choice had been stripped away from him. He could wrangle the brat’s neck.

            “He’s right,” Wade said quietly. “I did things I’m not proud of.”

            Peter’s grip on his hand tightened. “Wade, I know this. I actually knew about it before Harry said anything to me.”

            Wade searched the younger man’s face and only found an open expression. “What?”

            “Matt told me while you were gone. He just told me to ask you about it but it has never bothered me.”

            “You should know—”

            “You don’t have to, Wade.”

            “No, I want to tell you. No secrets right?”

            Peter’s features softened and smiled, his head turning in his general direction. “Okay. If you are ready.”

            Wade took in deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He glanced at Steve and saw the ex-soldier give him an encouraging nod. “It was before the accident. We were on a mission to rescue a captured soldier. A friend of mine. They had moved him from the location. We were about to pack it up and get the hell out of there, declaring the mission as a fail. I knew that if we left the area then he’d die because we weren’t going back. So I took things into my own hands. It went against every bit of protocol, honestly I should have been discharged but the guy meant something to all of us. I knew our leader didn’t want to go back with out him.

            “So we had worked quickly. Found some guys that we were part of it. I…questioned them from the shack we were hiding out at. They never left alive. Eventually we got the information we needed and got our guy out. We didn’t act as Navy SEALs do but we covered each other and finished what we set out to do. It stayed between us but rumors traveled still. I earned the nickname ‘Deadpool’ because apparently I left a ‘pool’ of ‘death’ wherever I went. It was a long time ago since I did those things.

            “Shortly after I was caught in the explosion.”

            Silence fell as Wade actively tried not to think of the details of that week that had happened so many years ago. Then he felt gentle fingers touch his cheek and pull him into a kiss. When he pulled away, just an inch, he pressed his forehead against Peter’s. “That’s the worse but there are other things. That’s what Harry would have used as leverage.”

            “And it wouldn’t have worked with me.” Peter hummed. “I’m not going to leave you over that.”

            Wade gave a teasing smile, even though Peter couldn’t see it. “Really now? What would you leave me over?”

            Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. If you don’t stop passing gas in the middle of the night might be initiative enough.”

            The room roared with laughter.

 

            While Wade was usually mindful of everything that Peter could possibly need, he was just a man and he forgets things sometimes. A lot, actually. Especially when he was other wise distracted. Like one night he was cooking dinner for them, a pretty simple eggplant Parmesan. He called out, “Hey, Peter, how long does the recipe say that the eggplant needs to cook?”

            “Where is it?”

            “On my phone.”

            His boyfriend made an annoyed noise. “Okay, sure. Let me just _find_ it and _read_ it to you from the phone not set for _blind_ people.”

            Wade grimaced. “Sorry. I got it.”

            The next time Wade was reading an article about a rival Mexican restaurant to his favorite one and laughed out loud. “Oh man, Peter, you gotta see this. El Sombrero just got their alcohol license suspended for serving minors.”

            “Sure. Let me just put on my reading glasses…Wade.”

            “Sorry, Bambi.”

            A few days later, Wade is standing in their bathroom, trying to twist so that he could see the damage done. Apparently spending the day trailing after Hulk in the bushes at the dog park wasn’t a bright idea. His hands, arms and chest were covered in an angry rash. Now it seemed to have spread to his back. He grimaced at the pain and the severe itchiness.

            Shirtless, he was trying to decide the total damage. “Be honest. How bad does it look?”

            “I can’t tell you that but I can tell you that you are sleeping on the couch until it goes away.”

            “ _Petey_ ,” Wade whined loudly.

            “Don’t ‘Petey’ me. I told you not to go play with Hulk in the woods. No, you were like ‘ _Come on, baby. It’ll be fun. What’s the worst that can happen?_ ’ End quote.”

            Wade made an offended noise. “First of all. I do not sound like that. Second: come on, baby, don’t be like that.”

            “You are going on the couch tonight. Make sure you put down a sheet so it can’t spread.”

            “You like to watch the world burn, don’t you.”

            “I would if I could actually see.”

            “Evil,” Wade mumbled as Peter stalked out of the room.

 

            Spring was in full swing now. Peter sighed happily at being able to step outside with just a short sleeve and jeans. He held Wade’s hand as Hulk led the way to his aunt’s. They were going to have dinner with her. They stopped at a bakery to pick up a warm apple pie and ice cream before heading over. When they reached the town house, Peter unlocked the door and opened it.

            “Aunt May! It’s me and Wade.” He bent down to remove Hulk’s harness and hang it on the peg by the door.

            “Hey, Peter. Wade.”

            Peter paused, noting something shaky in his aunt’s voice. He felt Wade’s hand on his shoulder, telling him that he had heard it too. Heading to the kitchen where he had heard the voice, Peter asked, “is there something wrong?”

            Silence met him as Wade brushed up against him. “Aunt May, what happened?”

            “I…Harry was here.”

            Peter tensed. “What did he do?” It came out sounding a lot angrier than he had expected.

            “He…he came by here asking about you. Why did you cut him out. He tried telling me that Wade was hurting you. That he was trying to isolate him. When I told him that he needed to leave and not come back…he said that you had hurt him. I don’t know what he meant by that but…Peter, you have got to stay away from him. Something isn’t right with him.”

            Frowning, he reached out for her and when he found her, he pulled his aunt into a hug. “It’s okay. We are okay.”

            She squeezed him tight in response. “I know. I know. There is something terribly wrong with that boy. He wasn’t in his right mind.”

            Peter’s heart stuttered. It terrified him that someone might harm his aunt. The idea of it being Harry? It just made him angry. “Do you want us to spend the night with you?”

            “No, I’ll be alright. I’ll set the alarm. Everything is locked. I’m just worried about you.”

            “I understand. Tony has got security cameras and an automatically locked gate. He’s not getting in without any of us knowing about it. Besides I’ve got Hulk and Wade with me.”

            Peter felt Wade wrap them both in a hug. “Yeah, Auntie. No one is getting near these two with me on guard.”

            Aunt May gave a sniffled laugh. “Thank you, Wade. I’m very happy that you are in our lives.”

            “Awww, you are making me blush.”

            That seemed to brighten the mood as his aunt called for them to come eat. Peter couldn’t help the bubble of worry that followed him through the evening. Harry had reached out to his aunt. What if he goes after Gwen or Wade next? What if he doesn’t let it go? Then what was Peter going to do? Get a restraining order? A piece of paper wasn’t going to keep him safe. He knew this way too well.

            After they had helped clean the kitchen, Wade asked, “I’m not ready to go back just yet. Want to go to the park?”

            “Sure.” Peter replied as he went to get Hulk’s harness.

            “Would you like to come with us, Aunt May?” Wade invited her politely.

            “I’d love to. It’ll be fun.”

            Peter smiled as they headed out the door. He walked on one side of Wade while his aunt walked on the other. They reached the park, much quieter now that it was getting late. Peter imagined that the sun should be setting right about now.

            “Look like it’s going to be a full moon tonight.”

            “Yeah, I think so.”

            Peter released Hulk from his harness and sat down on the bench. They talked lightly about their plans for the next week, making promises to come get Aunt May when they heard that she had the night shift again. Peter sat there with a small smile on his face. Never in his dreams did he think he would be able to find someone like Wade, that would sit with him on park benches and hold conversations with his aunt about knitting. It seemed like just a small thing but it meant the world to Peter to have someone who seemed to have just fallen seamlessly into the tiny Parker family.

            Wade stood and seemed to throw something for Hulk to go catch. Peter listened at Hulk’s huffing and puffing as he chased after whatever it was. Probably a stick from the ground. The dog returned a moment later, shoving his head into Peter’s lap. He laughed lightly and felt around Hulk’s mouth for the toy. He pulled the object from his companion’s mouth and frowned. It was box in shape and felt like leather. Why would Wade throw this?

            He noticed the silence from the other two and then suddenly his heart began pounding so hard he felt it in his throat. He swallowed hard and opened the little box. His fingers danced over the surface, something cold and hard. Picking it up, he felt it was ring. His hand began to tremble as he realized that there were raised dots over the band.

 

_Forever and Always_

            “Wade…”

            The man moved around until he was in front of him, big hands closing over his. Was he kneeling? “Peter,” his voice thick and coming from somewhere just level with him. Yeah, he was kneeling. “We’ve got our issues and problems but I can’t imagine being with anyone other than you. From the first time we met on the street and you sassed me, I was captivated by you. I can’t imagine what it is that you find in me to want to stay even after everything but…but I don’t want to let you go. Ever. I love you, Peter Parker. W-will you marry me?”

            Tears were running in thick trails down his face he nodded. “ _Y-yes_.” As Wade slipped the ring on his finger, he could tell by his jerky movements that Wade was shaking too. Peter threw his arms around Wade’s neck, somehow laughing through the crying. He tasted Wade’s own tears on his lips as they kissed. Then he remembered that his aunt was there with them. He reached for her and knew instantly that her eyes weren’t dry either. He knew his family would be whole again.

            “I love you, Wade.”

            “I love you too, baby boy.”

            “Oh my God, Wade! You threw the ring didn’t you?”

            Wade chuckled. “You can’t know that for sure.”

            “I’m so happy for you two.” His aunt sniffled.

            “Did you know?” Peter still felt weak from whatever. He guessed excitement.

            “He called me about it earlier. Asking for my blessing. I, of course, gave it whole heartedly.”

            They were buzzing on happy feelings as they walked Aunt May back home. She talked the whole way about them having a ceremony and how she would handle everything. “Let’s have a Christmas wedding. It will be absolutely beautiful. You boys can wear white tuxes with red ties and sneakers! Hulk can wear a big red bow and carry your rings down the aisle. We can have poinsettias and pinecones as table decorations. I must get Gwen’s input. Be sure to tell her as soon as possible.”

            “That sounds great, Aunt May.” Peter said, smiling. He nudged Wade. “What do you think?”

            “I’m happy.”

            “Me too.”

            They dropped her off with another round of hugs and kisses and Wade doing a search of the house just to make sure it was safe and empty before heading back to their apartment, wrapped around one another just so it was nearly impossible to walk down the street. They kissed hard the moment the door closed behind them and Wade picked him up and twirled him around as Hulk barked and danced around them.

            Wade set him down, forehead falling against his. “Oh man.”

            “What?”

            “We are out of condoms.”

            Peter choked on a laugh. “Were you planning on something tonight?”

            “I had two plans for tonight. If things went well I was hoping for sex. I’ve been so nervous I forgot to pick up some more.”

            “Well, what are you waiting for? The gas station around the block has some.”

            Wade kissed him quickly. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

            “Be careful.”

            “Lock up.”

            Peter followed him to the door, only locking the doorknob. Humming to himself, he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He froze when he heard something creak. Peter focused his attention on Hulk. Just something told him that his dog was standing with rapt attention. It came again and suddenly Hulk began growling loudly. Not just any growl but a snarling that startled Peter to his core.

            “Who’s there?” Peter called out, reaching across the counter for anything to defend himself with. He jolted when a crack echoed through the space and Hulk’s sharp whine cut off suddenly. Then everything was quiet until a familiar voice spoke. “I wouldn’t move if I was you, Peter.”

            “Harry? Harry, what did you do to Hulk?”

            “I shut the mutt up.” The footsteps became more audible as they crossed the living room and into the kitchen.

            “What do you think you are doing? Get out!” Peter closed his hand around a knife handle but something hard came down on his wrist, causing him to let go. Steal clattered to the floor. Hands grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into the living room, his body banging into the counter and walls painfully. He fell to his knees with a sharp cry.

            “Why are you doing this?!” Peter snapped, getting angry. Something cold kissed his temple and the sound of a hard but distinct click filled his ears. He went still with fear and his breath hitched.

            “Why? Because you belong to me, Peter. I’m the only one you need.”

            “Ha-Harry, what is that? What do you have in your hand?”

            “Oh, that’s right. You can’t _see_ can you, Peter? It’s a gun. You and I are going to be together forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to put this here and let all of you know I am very sorry for doing this. To add to it I don't know when the next update will be. I'm moving this week but as soon as I know I will edit it here as well as make a post about it on Tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported me through this. Just three chapters left!!! I love each and everyone of you guys. 
> 
> Also a special thanks to Boston and rain1975 for the chapter ideas. I was truly stumped. 
> 
> Again thank you for the comments and kudos. They have helped me so much to make it this far.
> 
> EDIT: Next update will July 28!!!!


	18. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sedated by Hozier

“It’s just two cents!” Wade cried, frustrated with the cashier.

            “Two cents or get lost.” The man gave him lazy eye roll as he returned to the magazine he was skimming through.

            “Come on, man.” Wade growled, tapping the counter impatiently next to the pack of condoms he was desperately trying to purchase. “Two pennies isn’t going to make a difference. You know they were even planning on getting rid of the damn things.”

            “They didn’t. Pay it or get out.”

            Wade narrowed his eyes at the man. “You…you are just plain mean.”

            “And you aren’t getting those unless you pay it.”

            Wade opened his mouth to continue his argument with the man on the other side of the counter. Then his phone blared loudly. He stalked out of the gas station, taking out his phone. “Better be good.”

            “Wade,” Tony’s voice carried though the speaker. “Are you at the apartments?”

            “I’m not…”

            “You need to get there now. Security is down. Even the cameras aren’t working. I’ve already called the police.”

            Wade didn’t waist any time. He took off down the street at a long legged sprint, shoving people that got in his way. His heart pounded in his chest as his stomach sank with fear. He could only assume the worst. He pushed harder than he ever had in his life. He’d be damned if he was going to let anything bad happen to Peter. Wade could only hope that he got there before.

 

            “Harry, don’t do this.” Peter pleaded softly, willing himself not to panic. Even he could hear the way his voice trembled with barely contained terror.

            “You left me with no choice!” Harry suddenly yelled, causing Peter to flinch away. The barrel of the gun left his skin but it did nothing to bring him relief. It was still somewhere in the room. Perhaps still pointed at him.

            “There is always a choice, H-Harry. We are best friends…We can work this out.”

            Silence followed for a moment, the room filled with only the sound pacing foot steps. Then, Harry said, “you said we weren’t friends anymore.”

            “I made a mistake.” Peter licked his lips, choosing his words carefully. “I…I didn’t know what I was thinking. I’ve missed you.”

            “Really?”

            Peter tried for a smile but he was sure it came out too twisted to look like one. “Really. How could I forget all the great times we had together? You were there for me when I needed you the most.”

            “Then you threw me away!” Harry snapped and Peter back peddled.

            “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’ll do anything for us to be friends again. Please?”

            “Get rid of Wade.”

            Peter’s breath hitched but he swallowed hard. “Okay, Harry. I’ll break it off with Wade.”

            “Good. I knew you were perfect for me. I just had to put you in a position to need me the way I needed you.”

            His stomach did another sickening twist. “Harry, w-what do you mean?”

            “Peter, you think you loosing your eye site was an accident?” The cruelness in the other man’s voice cut through Peter. “Of course you loosing your site wasn’t part of the plan but it worked in my favor.”

            “Y-you had my uncle killed on purpose.” He was going to throw up. Six years flashed before his mind’s eye and he realized he had spent it with his uncle’s killer.

            “I-I had to!” Harry’s voice cracked into a shrill. “I had no choice! You were drifting from me!”

            Peter sat still for a moment, his fear slowly morphing into anger. Keeping his chin pressed to his sternum, he tried to think of a plan. Wade would be here any moment and he couldn’t stand the thought of Harry Osborn taking one more cherished thing from him. He opened his mouth to say something but the Oscorp heir spoke before him.

            “It was never suppose to happen. No one was suppose to die!” Harry had resumed his pacing, muttering beneath his breath. “His uncle was never suppose to die. He was never suppose to loose his site. I swear. _JUST GO AWAY_!”

            Swallowing, Peter shifted slightly to release the tension on his knees. His legs were falling asleep fast. If he didn’t get up now, he might not be able to when he needed to. He decided to plea to Harry’s feelings to him.

            “H-harry?” He tried to cut the bitterness out of his voice, his resolve hardening into place. He wasn’t going to be afraid of Harry.

            “What?”

            “My legs are beginning to hurt. C-can I stand? Please.”

            “I’m so sorry, Peter.” A hand grabbed him by his upper arm and pulled him to his feet. Harry stayed close for a few terrifying seconds before he moved away slightly. Peter tried listening for any clues. He knew from the hand that grabbed him that the gun was in his left hand which he found odd because Harry was right handed. Either that or he had put the gun away and left both hands empty.

            “Why don’t we leave here?” Peter asked, slowly. Before Wade can come back.

            He thought it was going to work when Harry didn’t immediately reject the idea. Perhaps it would have if there wasn’t a loud crash from the other side of the room. Peter made to dart into the kitchen but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, dragging him into Harry’s hold. The barrel of the gun came to rest on his temple again and silence reigned again.

            Until Wade spoke. It was dark sound, something Peter never expected from his boyfriend. “Hey, Harry. Can’t say I’m happy to see you.”

            “Wade Wilson.”

           

            His blood boiled when he saw the gun flush against the side of Peter’s face. A quick scan of the room told him that a struggle had transpired. Hulk laid slump against the floor, but the subtle movement to his side told him that the dog was still breathing. Peter looked unharmed as well. Wade decided his next move.

            “What do you plan to achieve here, Harry?”

            From the wild look in Harry’s eyes, Wade knew that he wasn’t dealing with a man in his right mind. He saw hatred, anger…fear and maybe something akin to desperation. This was a dangerous combination.

            “I don’t owe you any sort of explanation, you freak.”

            “Think this through. Lets say you kill me, you think you’ll get away with it? People know about this. They’ll come for you first. No amount of money will keep you out of jail for killing a Navy SEAL vet. You won’t get to see Peter.

            “Now let me pose this to you too. You kill all of us. Right here. Right now. What will that get you?”

            “I’ll get to be with Peter.” The hand on the gun trembled slightly but Wade could see the doubt flash across the young man’s stark features.

            “Are you sure about that? No one knows what will be in the after life. It will be all for nothing. Now how about this? You put the gun down, slid it across the floor from all of us and we all walk out of here unharmed and together.”

            Wade jerked when the gun swung around to point directly at his chest. He went still, keeping his eyes on Harry’s. “Okay. Bad idea.”

            “You ruined everything!” Harry shouted, his face turning red. “We were fine until you came into the picture. Me and Peter were happy!”

            “I—”

            He saw the finger tighten on the trigger and he dove to the side. Pain lanced through his shoulder. Another shot rang in his ears and his side flared. Peter screamed his name as he fell to the ground. Wade watched as Peter twisted in Harry’s hold, jamming his fist into his once best friend’s nose, blood spilling down his chin. When Harry stumbled away, Peter lunged in his direction.

            “Right here, baby boy,” he called out and Peter turned, falling to his knees next to him.

            “Wade? Wade, are you okay? Wh-why?” Hands roved him, stilling at the now bloody wound on his side. Wade hissed and panted. “Oh my God.”

            He could never stand the sight of tears rolling down Peter’s cheeks. He swiped a few away with his thumb, everything else fading out. “Don’t worry. Hulk is alive. Just asleep.”

            “Wade, don’t go. Don’t leave me. No, no, no.”

            “I love you, baby boy.”

 

            A sob ripped through Peter. He could hear Harry getting to his feet, swearing and yelling, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t going to pretend any longer with him that he didn’t love Wade. He chanted it over and over as he kissed all over Wade’s face, tracing his scars with his finger tips. Then he perked up when he heard the sirens and the thundering of feet up the outside stairwell.

            “This is Captain Stacy! Put the gun down. Now!”

            Peter tensed over Wade, as if he could shield him from any more damage. One last shot tore through the apartment and somehow Peter knew that Harry Osborn was gone. “We need a medic!” Gwen’s father shouted. Hands tried pulling him away from Wade but Peter struggled. “Hey. He’s okay. He’s going to be okay.”

 

            _So many times, Wade should have died…but he didn’t. He wondered when was his luck going to run out. He crouched down behind some cover on a roof top. Bullets were whizzing by and bombs were going off in the distance. He let his head fall back in defeat. He wasn’t getting out of this alive. He pulled out his phone, a big clunky military issue. He prayed that the call would go through._

_Wade had a girl he was sweet on at the time. She had long grayish purple hair and long dark lashes and skin as pale as moonlight. Her voice was husky and hypnotizing whenever she spoke. He hoped he could hear it one last time should this be his final moments. The ringing stopped and the soft voice came through a crackled mess._

_“H-hello?”_

_“Hey, babe.”_

_“Wade? What’s going on?”_

_“I just wanted…” Wade paused, a sinking feeling told him that this wasn’t the right person. He didn’t want to hear her. There was someone else. Someone that he loved more._

_“You are not him.”_

_“No, I’m not. We could never be together. We are not right for each other.”_

_Her voice static out and Wade wasn’t even aware of the yelling around him._

_“Wade?” Peter’s voice came through the speaker, clear as a sunny sky. “Wade, come back to me!”_

_“I’m trying, baby boy,” Wade sobbed. “But I think this is it. I don’t know if I’ll pull through.”_

_“Keep fighting. Don’t give up. Please…”_

_“I’m not…”_

_“We have our whole lives to be together. Please wake up. Wake up, Wade!”_

_Wade frowned. “What do you mean? I am awake.”_

_“Please, Wade. I love you. Wake up. Wake up!”_

            The night he spent in the ER, being checked out for injuries and then waiting for news on Wade, was one of the worst nights of his life. The tears had stopped flowing at some point and now he just felt numb. Bruce, Tony and Steve showed up at the apartments right after the cops. Steve even rode in the ambulance with him while Tony rode with Wade. Even though they bickered like cats and dogs, Peter knew that Tony cared deeply for Wade. Bruce took Hulk to the vet to get him checked out. Gwen and Aunt May found them in the emergency room.

            Peter was interviewed by a police officer about what happened. How he managed to get through the entire ordeal, he had no idea. How was he suppose to feel? Maybe he was still in shock. He just remembered the hot feeling of blood on his hands and the panic that followed because he couldn’t _see_ the damage done. He remembered how Wade had stroked away his tears. He just wanted to be able to hear that voice again.

            The doctor came out and told them that Wade was being moved to the ICU and that they would get to visit him tomorrow. The doctor sounded optimistic even whenever he made it clear that he wasn’t sure when Wade was going to wake up. Peter couldn’t find the energy to ask questions. He could vaguely hear Tony arguing with the doctor, throwing in something that sounded like a scorning insult. Steve lightly tapped the back of his hand and Peter wrapped his fingers around his bicep just above his elbow. His heart clenched. It should be Wade. It should be Wade gently leading him places.

            The waiting room in the ICU was quieter than the ER. Peter reveled in the silence. Tears slipped down his cheeks and Aunt Mat’s grip tightened around his hand. He had to believe that everything was going to be okay. How can he though? Hulk was gone. Wade was gone. He tried not to loose hope but it was getting harder by the minute.

            Then the door to the waiting room opened and the sound of claws clicking on tile caused his heart to jump. Peter perked up and before he knew it he had a familiar large head shoved into his lap and Hulk’s high pitched whine filled the room. Peter smiled, burying his fingers into the thick fur and crying in relief.

            Bruce spoke, “he suffered a head injury from the looks of it. It look like he was hit with a blunt object. Dr. Wallace said to watch his behavior for the next twenty four hours but he should make a full recovery. It seems Hulk has a hard head.”

            “Thank you,” Peter said tightly, trying not to sob. He burrowed his face into Hulk’s neck and held him tight.

 

            Peter never left the ER. He stayed the first night and the entire next day. He changed clothes in the bathroom and only ate when someone brought him something. Besides himself Aunt May was the only one there as often as he was. The next person in line was surprisingly Tony. They had quiet conversations as other people came and went. They were both there when the nurse let them into the room to see Wade. His aunt led him to the bed and very carefully he reached out.

            Wade’s face was warm, eyes closed, but he was breathing without any kind of assistance. The only thing he noticed was the oxygen tube under his nose. He didn’t dare adventure any further than that, afraid of pulling an IV or touching an injury. So Peter kept stoking his hand over Wade’s hairless head, feeling the smooth contrast with the scars. He jolted slightly when his aunt touched his shoulder.

            “We are going to step out. So you can be alone with him. Call us if you need anything.”

            “Thank you, Aunt May.”

            “He looks good, Peter.”

            Once they were gone, Peter turned his attention back to his slumbering boyfriend. Hulk was laying at his feet, his halter at the apartment still. Peter took a deep breath and began his pleading.

            “Wade? Come back to me. Keep fighting. Don’t give up.Please… We have our whole lives to be together. Please wake up. Wake up, Wade.”

            Peter tensed when he heard the beeping on the heart monitor suddenly speed up. It was a subtle thing but Peter had been tracking it carefully. “Please, Wade. I love you. Wake up. Wake up!”

            The beeping continued and then it settled out again. Peter listened carefully, knowing something has changed. Wade’s breathing became deeper and a muscle in his head twitched. Peter knew this because his hand still rested on the Wade’s head.

            “Hey, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has supported me through this. I never expected to get the response I have to this work. Also thank you for all of your patience. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. <3
> 
> Next Update: July 31!


	19. Time to Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO many errors! Pls ignore any mistakes when I'm not so tired I'll try reading through it properly but I wanted to get this up today. 
> 
> Song: Coming Home by Skylar Grey

“Can I leave now?” Wade whined from where he was perched on the hospital bed. The doctor rolled his eyes while Peter gave a soft huff. Wade gave goofy grin at the small smirk playing on his boyfriend’s lips. He’d been awake for two days now. While they cried a lot the first day between sleeping bouts, he was itching to get out of this place now. His mind raced to make plans. He didn’t want Peter going back to the apartment. Perhaps they could move in with Aunt May. Wade would be more than willing to help with the bills.

            “No, Mr. Wilson. While you are stabled, we’d like to keep you for one more day. The bullet came a little too close to your lung. We just want to make sure you don’t start bleeding internally or have something tear.” The doctor finished scribbling something on his clipboard and looked at Wade with an earnest expression. “If all is well you can go home tomorrow.”

            Wade debated for a second about making a huff but there was knock on the wall next to the curtain giving him so illusion of privacy from the nurses’ station. It swung open, revealing a nearly inseparable Tony and Steve. Aunt May scurried in after them, bags in her arms. She smiled warmly as her eyes landed on Wade. He winked at her in return.

            “Hello, Doctor.” She placed her things in the corner of the room out of the way before pulling Peter into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. “Good news?”

            “Yes, Ms. Parker. If all goes well he should get to go home tomorrow. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have my rounds to finish while there is some quiet.”

            Steve shook his hand once the doctor had slipped out. “How are you doing, Wade?”

            “I’m great if I wasn’t stuck in this damn bed.”

            “Language, Wade.” Aunt May chided from where she was going through her bags. “I’ve brought you some clothes for tomorrow and snacks.”

            “Thank you.” He turned back to Steve and wrapped his fingers around Peter’s hand from where it was resting on the bed.

            Steve had this look that had Wade frowning. Grant it, he was dealing with a great amount of pain because he had asked the doctors to take him off the pain meds, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t sharp enough to pick up on things.

            “We’ve talked about it and Tony left your old apartment open. We would like to help move everything before you go home tomorrow. If you guys want…”

            A weighted silence fell over them and Wade looked to Peter. He did not forget what happened. He remembered clearly what happened. He could only imagine how heart broken Peter was. Wade had no ties to Harry. He could care less if the young man had lived or died. But he did die. He understood that Peter had lost his best friend. There was a great deal of pain there for Peter, more mental than physical.

            “That…that sounds good to me,” Peter said slowly after a moment.

            “Actually,” Wade cleared his throat and noticed the way Peter tilted his head in interest. “I was thinking that we leave the apartments all together.”

            “Where are we going to go?”

            “Aunt May? Feel like having two rambunctious, bouncing boys in the house?” Wade flashed her a big smile. She seemed stunned by the question but by the smile that donned her face told him that this was a good thing.

            “Of course! I’d love to have you two come and stay with me.”

            Wade squeezed Peter’s hand, thumb rubbing over the ring he had given to him. “What do you think? You can say no if you don’t want to.”

            “No, I like it. I think it’ll be…better for us.”

            Wade could see the conflict in Peter’s face. He knew they were going to have a lot of healing to do but not for a single moment did he doubt that they could get over this.

            “It will be. We’ll be someplace familiar and be together.”

            Peter gave a weak smile but Wade pushed ahead, knowing that this was for the best. They couldn’t be in the same place that Harry had died. Something in his gut told him so.

            He half listened to the others talk about getting their stuff and moving it into Aunt May’s house. The ache in his side and shoulder was beginning to bother him again and twinge. He relaxed back onto the bed, trying to ease his muscles as much as possible. Wade was tempted to ask for more pain meds. Then he squashed it down as soon as it risen. Just one more day and he get out of this horrible place.

           

            Peter knew why Wade suggested that they move in with his aunt. It could have been a number of reasons but he knew one was greater than most. Wade didn’t want him in the space that his best friend had died. It was the elephant in the room. No one talked about it. Maybe no body knew what to think. Even Peter didn’t know what to feel. Harry had acted violently but did it really have to end the way it had? Peter couldn’t blame Captain Stacy for what he did. What Gwen’s father did probably saved all of their lives. Especially Wade’s. Part of Peter wanted to blame himself for it all. He couldn’t stop the racing thoughts of what he should have done differently. Of what he could have said to help Harry. He wondered how of this could have actually been avoided and Harry could still be alive.

            “Hey,” Wade called out softly, disrupting his thoughts. “Why don’t you go to Aunt May’s and get some sleep.”

            “I’m fine.” He replied automatically.

            “So not. You haven’t had a decent sleep in two days.”

            “I don’t want to leave you.”

            Wade’s hand tightened around his. “I’m okay.”

            “No, I’ll leave when you do.”

            “Okay. Fine. Let’s talk.”

            Peter winced but still laid his head down on the bed. Wade’s hand shifted to run his fingers through his hair. “About?”

            “What happened? You should talk about it.”

            “I should.” Peter swallowed. “It’s just…I don’t know what to think. What to feel. I mostly want to be angry.”

            “I know.”

            “H-he killed my uncle. Harry sent that man to scare us but something went wrong and Uncle Ben died and I lost my sight. He was my best friend after that. I feel…sick. I want to throw up thinking of all the time we spent together. I can’t…”

            Tears were flowing hot down his cheeks and onto the bed. Wade never stopped his movements. “We can get through this.”

            Peter sniffled. “I…I know. I just wish I could have done something.”

            “Hey,” Wade called out gently. “You don’t know that. You can’t think like that. You’ll drive yourself mad. You know that.”

            “You are right.” Peter admitted weakly.

            “You have every right to be angry and upset but don’t let it rule you. Grieve for a little while and move on.” Wade fell silent for a moment before continuing quietly, “we have our entire future ahead of us. I want you to be there.”

            Peter felt Wade’s fingers wrap around his and brush a thumb over the ring. “I want you there too.”

            “Then lets get pass this together. Okay?”

            “Okay,” Peter replied, his strength returning to his voice.

           

            “Hey, Peter,” Wade said lightly, a smirk gracing his face. “Let’s have sex here.”

            “No.”

            “Aw, come on, baby boy. How many chances are we going to have sex in a hospital room?”

            “Hopefully none.” Peter replied, as he read from an ungodly huge book, his fingers dancing over the pebbled lines.

            “Just suck my—” He trailed off when the curtain flew open and in walked none other than Logan.

            “I swear to God, Wilson, finish that sentence and I’ll shoot your ass. Again.”

            Wade laughed, grimacing in pain. “Scruffy! Long time no see!”

            “There’s a reason I avoid you like you carry the plague.”

            Peter had stood, frowning and Wade gestured to him. “Logan, meet my boyfriend, Peter. Babe, this is Logan a friend from the army.”

            “Navy?” Peter asked as he extended his hand and Logan shook it.

            “No, actually Army.”

            “It’s nice to meet you, Logan.”

            “Same,” the bearded man replied gruffly.

            “What can I owe for this visit?”

            “What the hell are you doing getting shot?”

            Wade rolled his eyes. “Are you surprised? How did you even find out?”

            “No the point.” Logan sat down on the edge of the bed. “What happened?”

            Wade hesitated, looking to Peter who was still standing. Then the younger man put his book down and picked up his cane. “I’ll go get something to eat from the cafeteria. Do you want something?”

            “Anything is good.”

            After Peter had slipped out Wade looked at Logan. “Harry Osborn shot me.”

            Wade had never seen the other man look as stunned as he did in that moment. “You have got to be kidding. Harry Osborn?”

            “He broke into the apartment and held us at gun point. He’s dead, Logan. Shot by the cops.”

            “It hasn’t hit the media yet.”

            “I hope it doesn’t for Peter’s sake.”

            “You think they’ll cover it?”

            “Yeah,” Wade groaned as he shifted on the bed. “I’m expecting a visit soon from Oscorp.”

            “They’ll probably pay you off.”

            “Don’t know. I don’t care. I just want to get out of here and continue with my life.”

            “Yeah? I didn’t realize you had a thing for barely legal boys.”

            Wade grinned with mirth. “Didn’t realize you cared.”

            “He’s good for you. I’m glad you left the Navy. You didn’t belong there anymore.”

            “Yeah.”

            “What are you going to do once you are healed?”

            “Don’t know. Something. I can’t stay still forever. Maybe I’ll scrounge up the rest of my savings, buy a piece of land and start a ranch rehabilitating horses and dogs.”

            “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

            Wade laughed. “Don’t know shit about horses.”

            “Where are you staying?”

            “At his aunt’s place.”

            “I’ve got to go. I’ll call you in a few days and come visit some more before I leave.”

            “Sure,” Wade said shaking Logan’s hand. “I’ll see you later, Scruffy.”

           

            Peter had the patience of a turtle. He loved Wade, don’t get him wrong but he had to love him a lot to listen to him proposition for sex in the hospital room, sass the doctor, and brag to all the nurses about how they are engaged. He smiled as he trailed his fingers over the band. After Logan had left, Peter returned to resume reading his book while trying to ignore Wade’s expression of boredom.

            “You need a hobby,” Peter finally sighed, putting the book away.

            “I don’t need a hobby. I just need to get out of here.”

            “It’s just one more night. If you would just sleep it will be morning before you know it.”

            “Don’t give the antsy child the night before Christmas talk.” Wade snarked. “I need to be entertained.”

            “Watch TV.”

            “Let’s have sex.”

            “No.”

            “Please…”

            “Wade…”

            “Fine,” Wade pouted. Whatever the man was going to say next was cut off by a knock. Peter heard the swoosh of the curtain and the tap tap tap of a cane on the floor as well as at least two sets of feet.

            “Good evening, Wade.” Matt Murdock announced. “Is Peter here?”

            “Hey, Matt. He is.”

            “Good. Hello, Peter.”

            “Hey.” Peter replied with a slight smile, waiting to find out who Matt’s guest was.

            “You two may already know Mike Winters. I must say I have been very busy on you boys behalf today.”

            “Yes,” a voice Peter recognized as Mike’s said. “We at Oscorp are very displeased to have heard what happened a few nights ago. I would like to extend a formal apology for the traumatic damage Mr. Harry Osborn had caused. There was no excuse for us to let things go unchecked.”

            “Things go unchecked?” Wade’s voice had deepened considerably, causing a chill to go down Peter’s spine.

            “We were aware that Harry was…mentally unstable. I was aware that he was no longer taking his medication. He seemed fine…”

            “I’m calling bull shit.” Peter snapped before Wade could.

            “I’m sorry?”

            Peter stood. “You had Hulk taken from me. I know it was you. Probably ordered by Harry.”

            “You are right. I have no excuse other than I was working for a young man who was mad.”

            “So why are you here other than to tell us you and your suits are sorry?” Wade asked.

            “We would like to present you and Mr. Parker with a…settlement to ease some of your material burdens.”

            “To buy our silence?” Wade questioned darkly.

            “No,” Matt answered. “If you wish to talk there will be no repercussions. I made sure of that.”

            “We want to keep things under wraps anyway,” Wade continued. “I don’t want me and Peter all over the news. So keep our names out of everything.”

            “I can make the adjustments. Here. Read over this and tell me if the figure is agreeable. Peter, I have emailed you a copy so you can listen to yours when you have the chance.

            “Thank you.”

            There was a rustle of paper and then Wade settled into reading. There was a noise after a few moments that sounded like a strangled cat. “I have to say that’s a very agreeable figure. Where do I sign and when do I get it?”

            Matt gave an annoyed huff. “Let me make a few adjustments and I’ll have you come to the office and sign. Same for Peter.”

            When they announced they were leaving, Mike paused. “Peter, I truly do regret everything. Harry…was very sick. Both mentally and physically. He only had three months left to live.”

            “How long had he known for?”

            “Since he was eleven, sir.”

           

            Wade sighed as he finally got to step into Peter’s childhood bedroom. It was pretty basic. Posters and pictures on the walls, probably from the days when he could still see. The bed was tiny, the closet even smaller but Wade liked it. It was Peter’s after all. Hulk panted happily as he laid down on the faded rug. He sat down on the bed as gently as possible. His side and shoulder ached but he was glad that the bullets only tore through the soft tissue of the muscles. He didn’t want to think about what would have been if it had hit a bone or a vital organ.

            Peter set his book bag down into the corner of the room. Something had lifted from around them once they were in the house. Like a ghost had finally moved on and they could breath again. Peter sat down next to him and Wade asked, “so is the wedding still on?”

            “Sure. Christmas?”

            “That’s eight months away. You think it’s enough time?”

            “Knowing Aunt May and Gwen, they definitely have it covered.”

            “You know once Pepper finds out she is going to want in on the action.”

            “Yeah.”

            Wade leaned back against the wall. “I was thinking. I’d like to use the settlement money to buy a house.”

            “Really? Where?”

            “I was looking through the paper. There is forty acres for sell outside of the city. Doesn’t have anything on it. I though we could build our dream home together.”

            Peter tensed next to him but it wasn’t the bad kind. “Are you serious?”

            “Of course. I thought that maybe we would put in six bedrooms.”

            The blind man leaned back again. “Six? That’s a lot.”

            Wade sniffed. “Well, one for us. Another for when you kick me out because of something stupid I did. One for Aunt May because I demand that she comes live with us. One for guests.”

            “That’s four. What about the other two?”

            “That’s going to be for the kids we’ll have. Not now but maybe in five years?”

            A small smile graced Peter’s face. “Five years huh?”

            “Well we have to get our heads on straight before we try raising an army of our own evil doers.”

            Peter laughed, a wonderful sound to Wade’s ears after several days of unrelenting stress.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left!!! I can't even believe it. Thank you to everyone. I never thought I would make it this far. You guys are amazing. 
> 
> Much love and kudos!
> 
> Next Update: August 4!!!!


	20. Funny How Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superhero by Script

_Nine months later…_

            Wade’s heart nearly pounded out of his chest. A nervous sweat was breaking out along his skin and he dabbed at his forward head with shaking hands. He’d been through some of the worst life experiences. In all of the thirty-four years he had lived, through the military training, the addictions, the trauma, a young man plowed through his defenses and made him want to fall to his knees. He was to be forever tied to that young man and he still didn’t feel worthy enough to have such an honor.

            Steve smiled kindly at him, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Are you ready?”

            “Yeah,” it came breathless as if he was about to cry. His emotions were all over the place so he wasn’t that surprised.

            “Then lets get started.”

            Steve waved and the music began playing softly. Both his and Wade’s friends began their march down the aisle. Logan, Matt, and Tony stood on his side while Gwen and Bruce lined up on Peter’s. Steve stood in the center since the guy apparently could legally wed people. He turned to face Aunt May and smiled.

            “Look as beautiful as always, Aunt May.”

            “You look very handsome, Wade.” He ducked his head and offered his arm. Her strong grip on his arm grounded him a bit as he led her to her seat. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, “no need to be nervous. You are as much my son as Peter is. This is your day. Do what you like.”

            “Thank you. I love you, Aunt May.”

            Wade straightened as the music changed and got a little louder. His heart skipped and his breath hitched as Peter stepped out. Hulk stood purposefully next to his master, leading him along by his harness as if he knew the significance of this day. Swallowing hard, he matched Peter’s pace and met him halfway down the aisle. He trembled lightly as he reached out, announcing his presence. “Hey, Bambi.”

            Peter smiled brightly. “Still calling me that ridiculous name.”

            “May I have the honor of walking you to the alter?” He brushed his hand lightly along the back of Peter’s.

            Peter wrapped his fingers around his bicep and Wade began walking, his chest swelling with pride. Once at the alter, Peter hand slipped down to hold Wade’s. Steve grinned at them.

            “I was asked to keep this casual,” Steve began, “We are all here to witness and celebrate the union of two very dear friends. Wade and Peter have decided to recite their own vows. Wade?”

            Wade turned to Peter, taking both of his hands in his. Taking a breath, he cleared his throat. “I thought about it for months. What can I say to my husband-to-be when we stand at the alter that can express how much I love you? I decided that there is nothing I can say but I can try.

            “For the past month we have kept all the details of the scenery of the wedding from you because that is my vow. I’m going to tell you what our union looks like.”

            Peter gave him a watery smile. “Okay.”

            “Aunt May and Gwen really did do a great job planning everything. We are in Tony’s lake house, in the grand living room area. It’s been clear of all it’s fancy furniture and replace with simple rows of white chairs with poinsettias bundles at the end of each row. It really contrasts nicely with the dark wood of the cabin theme he’s got going on here.”

            “You think so?” Peter smirked but Wade could see the tears in his eyes. Wade’s blurred in response.

            “Yeah, I do. Right next to us, behind Steve, is a large Christmas tree. It’s got to be twelve feet tall and it’s decorated in white lights and cards and trinkets. All made by our friends. It’s truly amazing and behind the tree are these big bay windows. You can see the lake and blankets of snow.

            “Our closet friends are sitting out there, smiling at us. Aunt May is already crying but she look gorgeous in her red dress with the black lace trimming. Makes her look as if she’s thirty.”

            “Hush you,” Aunt May sniffled from her seat.

            “Gwen is standing behind you with Bruce. Gwen is a masterpiece in her dark blue dress. She keeps telling me it’s a dark teal but it looks blue. Matt, Logan and Tony are standing behind me. They all decided to wear the same dark color that Gwen had chosen. I never would have thought the color would look good with red and white but it works.

            “Hulk is wearing a white vest. He looks especially happy, almost like he knows.” Wade paused, his mouth opening and closing, but when he continued his voice cracked. “And standing in front of me is the most beautiful man in the world. He’s dressed in white and red sneakers. His hair in its usual state of disheveled and those eyes shining brightly. And he has a heart of gold. His jaw is usually set in determination and not much can rattle his cage. He has the patience of a saint to put up with a guy like me.”

            Wade looked down to see his hands shaking but Peter’s hold tightened over his, stilling them. “I love you, baby boy, and I want to spend forever with you.” He glanced back up at Steve, seeing a grin there so large that it caused him to smile in return.

            “Peter, would you like to say your vows?”

           

            Peter blinked back the tears he felt in his eyes, taking in a shuddering breath. It was quiet in the room except for the occasional shuffle but the warmth of Hulk against his leg and Wade’s hands wrapped around his in a near death grip was grounding. He tried not to cry during Wade’s vows, especially as he described their wedding. It had been true that they had kept everything hidden from him for the past month. It was a very Wade thing to do.

            “When we first met, I thought you were rude but you made up for it though. The next time we met it was obvious you had learned all you could about blind people. You even bought Hulk things and did little things for us. I can’t tell you how much those things matter. They matter so much more than any box of chocolates or roses could amount to. I was in love with you so quickly it felt like I was falling, like someone had ripped the ground so quickly from underneath me, but you caught me.

            “I love the way you laugh and the way you speak. Did you know that your voice cuts out on high pitches? That’s how I know that your throat was damaged at some point but I think it’s the most adorable thing ever. I love the way you always put things back the way they were or you tell me when something has been moved. You almost never forget that I’m blind but sometimes you do. However not once in all that time have you ever treated me like I couldn’t do something. You never treated me like I was less than or like a child because I am blind or when I had panic attacks. You treated me normal. That has been the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you, Wade.”

            Peter nodded in Steve’s direction. He could hear the happy lift to the ex-soldier’s tone. “You boys ready to be married? Wade, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

            “I will.” Wade replied thickly, a ring slipping onto his finger.  
            At the sound of his name, his heart skipped a beat. “Peter, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

            “I will.” Peter took out Wade’s ring and guided it on.

            “I now pronounce you as married. You may now kiss your husband.”

            Peter grinned as Wade’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

            They spent the night dancing and eating and listening to embarrassing speeches by family and friends. It was everything that Peter wanted but thought he could never have. He stayed glued to Wade’s side over the next few hours, taking in everything through his other senses. When they had done the traditional cake cutting, he was somewhat surprised when Wade didn’t take the opportunity to shove it in his face. Maybe he didn’t just because Peter wouldn’t have seen it coming.

            Peter was on cloud nine. At some points during the night his mind did travel back to the incident where he had lost his best friend and almost lost his now husband. It seemed like a distant nightmare and a part of Peter felt sad now. He knew it was part of the healing process but he couldn’t help it. Sometimes he wished he could go back and do things differently but he knew better than to dwell on it. What is done is done. He can’t change it now. He can only move forward from here. Peter grinned when he thought of how he would do it with Wade.

            Someone tapped him on the shoulder and lips brushed along the shell of his ear. “Ready to go home?”

            Peter allowed himself to be pulled up by Wade. Hulk brushed gently against his leg. Even without his harness, the dog never strayed far from Peter. “Yeah, lets go.”

            They went around, saying their good byes and thanking everyone for coming. Wade led him to his vehicle and then silence fell around them as Wade drove. They didn’t take their usual route home, to Aunt May’s, but he continued to drive for several more minutes. Peter felt his stomach coil in excitement. Sounds of the city and cars faded away and he was met only soft noises. Eventually they came to a stop and Wade rushed around to his side and opened the door. Gravel crunched beneath his shoes.

            “It’s not done,” Wade said as he took his hand. “But it’s done enough for us to move in. I’ve got the master bedroom fitted.”

            “Well? What are we waiting for?” Even though Peter couldn’t see, he was excited about the house Wade built for them. The man had talked about nothing else (other than the wedding) for the past few months. He had spent most of his waking hours here, doing everything he could to speed up the building process. Peter had a good idea of what the place looked like but he was ready to walk the halls.

            Wade chuckled and Peter yelped as his husband hefted him into the air, carrying him bridal style into the house. Carefully, Wade set Peter down on the other side of the threshold. Hulk’s claws tapped loudly on the wood floors as he pushed ahead of them to explore the new space. Wade wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began showing him all of the ins and outs.

            “This is the main hall way. The stairs are right here to your left. If we go forward there is the living room and the kitchen. The floor changes to tile in the kitchen and bathrooms. The bedrooms have carpet and the rest is a dark hard wood. There are a lot of big windows in every room of the house and…”

            Peter listened to Wade’s excited voice as he took him through the tour, patiently explaining every last detail. They ended up in the master bath and Peter kissed Wade deeply. “Thank you.”

            “No, I should say thank you, Mr. Parker-Wilson.”

            He huffed. “This is it, Wade. This is forever.”

            “Not getting cold feet on me now, are ya?”

            Peter nipped at Wade’s bottom lip. “Never.”

            “Good because I’m in this for the long haul, baby boy.”

           

            _Five years later_

            Peter hands shook as fiddled with his shirt, wondering if it looked all right with his dark jeans and nice shoes. Was he over dressed? Maybe if he put on converses he’d make a better impression. What if that was too casual though? This was a special occasion. Peter just wanted to show that he meant it.

            Large calloused hands slid over his, stilling them. “Stop. You are going to worry a hole in your nice shirt.”

            “Is it too much?” Peter asked his husband.

            “You look perfect.” Soft lips pressed to his forehead and Peter leaned into the touch gratefully. Wade’s hold was steady and strong, grounding for his chaotic mind. They have worked well together as a team over the years. Since he had gotten his degree, Peter had gone to work for Tony at his company on projects centered around biological advancements and ingenious ways to incorporate it with other technologies. Wade worked as a game warden. As random as it had seemed to Peter when his husband had proposed it, later it began to make sense. It had eased Wade’s desire to roam and catch bad guys on a regular basis. Wade had said that he would have done the cop thing but he wanted to be away from the city for a few years and get in touch with his nature side. Peter thought he was spending too much time talking to Bruce. All in all it worked for them.

            Not that they were hurting for money. With their joint settlements, it was enough that they didn’t need to work for the rest of their lives but they weren’t those kind of people. So every year around the holidays, they donated large sums and amount of their time doing charity helping abuse victims and children. Wade even donated a little to animal shelters. Now a days Hulk was not the only animal in the house.

            Peter blinked out of his thoughts as Wade combed his finger through his hair. “…besides it’s a little late to be rethinking this.”

            “Right.”

            “Shall we go?”

            Peter could hear the smile in Wade’s voice. He nodded. “Yeah, lets go.”

            The ride to the park was a quiet one. They have worked hard over the months. Peter just hoped it was enough. They had even traded in the Jeep for a Prius. Hulk groaned as he climbed out of the back seat. Peter frowned as he petted the aging dog. They had changed his dog food and began giving him arthritis medicine. Wade squeezed his hand reassuringly. They walked together down the familiar path. The same one where they had spent their first days together. It seemed appropriate that they meet for the first time here.

            All of a sudden Wade’s grip went tight but the next second it loosened and he spoke. “Hey, there beautiful.”

            Peter’s heart skipped a beat when a little girl giggled. Wade knelt, pulling Peter with him. “Are you my new daddies?”

            She sounded like she was right infront of them.

            “You don’t have to call us daddy unless you want to.” Peter said, clearing his throat. “You can call us by our names. I’m Peter.”

            “I’m Wade, princess.”

            “Oh. I’m Ellie! I talked to Ms. Claire about it. Is it okay if I call you Papa and Daddy?”

            “That’s perfect, Ellie.”

            Peter relaxed as they interacted with the girl and on occasion the caseworker who brought her. When she went to play fetch with Hulk, he asked Wade softly, “what does she look like again?”

            “So much more beautiful than the photos,” Wade admitted. “Her skin is a rich dark color. Her hair is black, long and wavy. Absolutely gorgeous. She’s perfect in every way.”

            Peter pulled Wade close as they waited for her to finish her play and to take her home. When they said their good byes to Ms. Claire, they walked with her in the center. Ellie held onto their hands, swinging them happily as they walked.

            Peter asked, “ready to go meet your grandmother?”

            “Yes! What’s her name?”

            “May but what would you like to call her?”

            Peter smiled as she hummed in thought. “Can I call her Honey?”

            “Sure, Princess. Any reason why?”

            “I heard someone else say it. Honey is pure and honey is sweet.”

            “She’ll love that.” Wade commented.

            “Do I have a brother or sister?” She asked brightly after a moment and Peter swore he would never tire of that sound.

            “Well,” Peter answered with a grin. “You are but he’s not going to be with us for another month or so.”

            “Really! Why?”

            Wade chuckled deeply. “Because he’s still in your Aunt Gwen’s tummy!”

            “Oooooh! I’m going to have a baby brother! What’s his name? Can I make cards for him?”

            “His name is Ben.”

            Peter walked on listening to her and Wade talk about everything and anything. In that moment he couldn’t be happier. Funny how things can change and when given enough time even the deepest wounds can heal.            

           

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The conclusion of Time to Heal. I can hardly believe. Thank you to everyone who has supported me through this. The comments have been such a huge encouragement. Everyone of you are amazing. Thank you. 
> 
> This is it. As of right now there will be no sequels or follow ups but in the future I may do a rewrite when inspiration strikes. I'm kinda sad to be ending it but I have to. 
> 
> I do have several fics in the works right now. So you can be expecting those in the future but I'll be taking a break for a few weeks. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone. I hope this ending was satisfying and something you guys can live with XD No cliff hangers anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment, ask questions, or shoot me ideas. I love feed back. Hugs and kisses <3
> 
> Here is my [tumblr](http://jblue177.tumblr.com/)


End file.
